One piece oneshots
by Shadowonthewall6
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots about One Piece
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, Shadowonthewall6 here.**_

_**Seeing as it's taking a while for me to finish chapter 2 of "Search the wind", I've decided to make some one-shots to entertain you guys.**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

Names

Monkey. D. Luffy was a name many associated with fear, some with hatred and for one person, a stupid bone head idiot who is so imperfect that he's the world to her. Her name was Nami. Just Nami, which forever confused Luffy until one day, he had had enough and asked her.

"Nami, what's your last name?"

The navigator, at first, looked confused at Luffy.

"Luffy, what are you talking about?" She said in a slightly angry tone. The straw hat captain sighed and sat down next to Nami on another deck chair, usually belonging to the crews archaeologist, whom was fulfilling her role of mother to a young chopper, who looked on in wonder as he asked her if he could cure all the medicines in the world (unfortunately, children cannot except that their mother is not psychic but ah well). Nami slightly blushed as the captain grabbed the chair and shuffled right next to her, putting on a strained face, as if in great thought. Nami was definitely confused at this. Luffy only thought deeply about whether to eat tons of meat or not. The thought would be very brief and end with a yelling for the chef to provide, which he always did.

"You don't have a last name" Luffy said finally looking at the navigator. "Like, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Zoro is Roronoa Zoro, Robin is Nico Robin and Chopper is Tony Tony Chopper" He finished the sentence and waggled his arms around. "But you're just…Nami" The captain looked at the navigator and shrugged "Ussop said he would earn his last name after he became a great pirate, Sanji told me to get out of his kitchen because he didn't care, Franky said his last name was "SUPA!" and Brooke made me forget with a variety of skull jokes, so now I'm talking to you" the captain finished and looked at the navigator for explanation. Nami sighed.

"Well, I guess Bellemere never gave me one" Nami replied. Luffy looked amazed at this. "Do you want me to get you one?" this sentence was followed by a weak punch in the shoulder from the navigator. "You can't just GIVE someone a made-up last name" Nami grumbled. Luffy paused and thought. "How about you have mine?" This made Nami blush. "What?" she asked and Luffy nodded, completely ignoring her question.

"Monkey. D .Nami" Luffy said the name over to himself "Yep, it fits. You will now be Monkey. D. Nami" Nami sighed and decided to explain. "Luffy, you can't just give me your name" Luffy began to sulk. "WHY NOT?" he yelled. Nami sighed again and replied "There are two ways I know of that mean I can get your name. The first is that you, your dad or your grandfather adopt me which wouldn't work because you're too young and you're family probably wouldn't want to adopt me so there" she finished and turned to walk away.

"What's the second way?"

Nami almost tripped over from the surprise question but grabbed the side of the ship and steadied herself.

"What?" she said loudly. Luffy smirked.

"Asking lots of questions today, aren't we?" Nami sighed for a third time, with a blush on her cheeks.

"We would have to get married but you wouldn't do that" Nami said but was even more shocked by Luffy's reply.

"Married? Huh? Okay, let's do it then" Nami's blush spread all over her face. "Luffy… Marriage is righteous ceremony based on people's feelings towards each other and…"

"I know what marriage is" said Luffy, startling Nami once more. "And you're funny, you're nice, you know lots of pirate skills, you're cute and…"

Nami felt Goosebumps when she heard "You're cute" but continued to listen to what the captain was saying. Now, it was Luffy's time to blush.

"…and… I…think I like you…a lot" he said with a smirk. Nami could have leaped for joy or even leapt onto Luffy in happiness but instead she chose to stand there speechless. Luffy's smile faded. "If you don't like me…..that's….ok…I guess…you can just be Nami…" he said and Luffy began to walk away. "LUFFY" Nami yelled as Luffy looked back. "I…don't think I wanna be just Nami anymore". Luffy looked puzzled and opened his mouth to reply…or tried to but he was stopped by Nami's lips crashing down upon his. The kiss was small and quick but Luffy couldn't have been happier.

"You're gonna be the first and best pirate queen, Nami" Luffy said happily to which Nami smiled. "I like you a lot too Luffy" she said and as the two pulled together in a second kiss, Nami realised.

Monkey. D. Nami. The name did fit, oh so well.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading and hopefully, I'll finish Chapter 2 of Search the wind soon.

**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**

**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cat-fight**_

Never, as long as Luffy lived, had he ever thought of what was happening. Nami, the straw hat navigator and Boa Hancock, the self proclaimed most beautiful woman in the world, were fighting…over him! It made him confused and nervous just thinking about it but…here we are. These two "fair ladies of the sea" (As Sanji called them) were glaring and shouting as loud as a sea king's growl. To be honest, many who were watching thought that this was about something completely different; Luffy knew they were arguing about him. He had noticed how Nami used to watch him on the ships head ever since he beat Arlong. How she worried for him even if she had told him she had unwavering faith in him. How she would lustfully smile at him when he looked at her as he ate his meals. After a two year break, Nami had become more worried about her captain…and then she stood on the back of Boa Hancock's heels and the fun began.

"Watch where I'm walking" Hancock had yelled at her.

"Don't you mean watch where you're walking?" Nami said degradingly but Hancock smirked back.

"Why would anyone watch where you're walking?" Nami seethed with anger.

"Bitch"

"Peasant"

"SLUT"

"UGLY"

"WHORE"

Luffy felt angry as the names floated on the wind. Why had Sanji always wanted girls to fight over him? This wasn't fun. It was degrading to both of the girls. Nami was grappling with the snake princess on the ground, pulling on her earrings. Hancock was scratching at Nami's t-shirt (slowly becoming a bikini). Luffy didn't want to interfere but shook violently at the sound of their brawl. Sanji was beside him egging him to throw his straw-hat over to them

("Why?")

("Because they'll fight over it of course")

Sanji was a pervert. He was brilliant person with a dream and a person whom Luffy respected…but still a pervert. Luffy watched as the two fought, shreds of clothes flying everywhere (thank god Usopp wasn't here or else Luffy would be more and more perverted than his usual calm self).

He looked over at Zoro, who sensed his captain's sadness.

"You want to know how to make them stop fighting?" the pirate hunter said. Luffy nodded like a bobble head. Zoro stood up and whispered something in Luffy's ear. "Do that and the two should stop fighting" Zoro finished. Luffy nodded slowly, a blush growing on his face. He sighed stood up and walked over to the brawling girls.

"OH, GO ON AND WHINE TO MUMMY"

"AT LEAST I HAVE ONE"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT BELLEMERE!"

Luffy stretched his hands down to pick up the brawling girls. He raised Hancock gently off the deck and she landed a few metres away. Nami scrambled to her feet.

"Luffy, what are you…" she began but was interrupted when a straw hat came down on her head. Luffy gently grabbed her chin and pulled her into a quick peck on the lips. One second he was kissing her. The next, he was walking away whistling and smiling. Hancock merely watched in awe. Nami stood still for a moment and then smiled slightly, her hand touching her lips, where Luffy had kissed her. She looked at Boa Hancock, stuck out her tongue and then walked away to her room. Zoro watched and sighed.

"Well, it's about time" he said before dozing off in the waning sun, wondering whether Luffy's action had in fact escalated the amount of fights.

_**Thanks for reading. Expect Chapter 2 of Search for the wind within a few days.**_

_**Until then I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**After 2 LuNa one-shots, I think it's time for a small one-shot with some good old Nakama-ship with Zoro and Chopper. Please enjoy.**_

_**Nothing without**_

Zoro groaned slightly as he continued to perform his sword techniques. The last battle had been tough but if Zoro was to defeat Mihawk, he couldn't take a moments rest.

"Wow" a voice echoed from behind him. Zoro turned around slightly seeing Chopper standing there smiling.

"You're amazing Zoro" Chopper complemented

"When I get older, I want to be just like you"

Zoro stared in confusion at the young reindeer.

"That'd be kinda stupid…"The swordsman commented. Chopper's eyes widened and the small reindeer looked down at his feet. A small frown covered his face.

"A swordsman is nothing without his excellent doctor to patch him up" the green haired man commented as he grabbed Shuusui from the ground and began to practice sword katas with the new blade. From the corner of his eye, Zoro was glad to see Chopper begin to smile wider than even before as he continued to watch Zoro train…

…just in case he was needed…

**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.** **Please review. Positive criticism is welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another one-shot, back to the LuNa on this one though.**_

_**This one is dedicated to Yasaonna-Chan, who is so starved of LuNa one-shots and who has begged for more**_

_**And don't worry; Search the Wind Chapter 3 is well underway. Expect the chapter in a few days**_

_**Always**_

She knew there would always be trouble.

She knew there would always be some new danger.

She knew there would always be someone who wanted her navigation skills.

There would always be an Arlong or a Shiki, who would make her join their crew.

There would always be someone who would threaten her island and force her to raise money or even act.

She knew that she would be locked in a prison that was almost inescapable…

…A prison of the heart.

She knew she'd be taken away from the crew again…

But she also knew that there would always be that Straw-hat pirate saving her and bringing her back out of the darkness and into the light.

…_**Really short this one-shot, sorry. But I do promise a longer one when I can finish "Search the wind Chapter 3"**_

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**____**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**As promised, now that chapter 3 of Search the wind is finished, I thought I'd do another one-shot. This one-shot was inspired by an old song by Billy Joel called "Piano-man". For some reason, I thought of this idea because of it. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Brook's melody**_

It all started when Luffy told Brook, the new skeleton musician, about their previous adventures. Brook, whom had become entranced with one of Luffy's tales, decided to write him a melody. Nami had often wondered what Brook would write about. She was surprised when she found out.

Brook had pulled out a grand old piano and had placed in front of the crew. He then began and sang his tale.

An ode to a straw hat hero

**_Oh, now look at that girl with the orange hair_**

**_Sitting there with a smile_**

Nami was taken aback, as were the rest of the crew but Brook continued.

**_She was once terrorised by a nightmare man_**

**_But she sits there happy, all the while._**

The bone musician looked up at Luffy, whom was already remembering what had happened on the day Brooke was singing about.

**_She said "Sir, didn't I tell you to leave awhile ago?"_**

**"_But I think I could need your help now"_**

**_And the boy puts the straw hat upon her head_**

**_And marches off to fulfil his vow._**

As Brook burst into a hum, Nami then realised. Brook was singing about how Luffy freed her from Arlong. Brook, then, began the chorus.

**_Oh, sling up a punch, you're a rubber man_**

**_Sling us a punch to fight_**

**_Because we're all in the mood for a hero now_**

**_A pirate king should do alright._**

The crew cheered as Brook tipped his hat to Luffy, who grinned widely back and turned to Nami. She looked at him with a blush and a smile and then turned to listen to Brook, once more.

**_Now the Straw-hat had a few friends of his_**

**_A hunter who bore three mighty swords_**

**_With a cook with a smoke and a liar with hope_**

**_The heroes went to beat down the dark lords_**

As the members of the song stood up (Robin shuffling out of Zoro's lap with a blush as he did so), the crew cheered the heroes. Luffy, however, continued to sit with his memory.

**_He said "Arlong, You made my nakama cry"_**

**"_And I must stop the deaths you foresaw"_**

**_And he strolls calmly towards the fish-man_**

**_And then socks him one, right in the jaw_**

The crew cheered for their captain, who modestly ignored them and instead turned to watch Nami.

**_Now, Poor Nami has been tricked enough through it all_**

**_Never had it easy in life_**

**_But with Arlong and the straw hat's duking it out_**

**_She's stood up and got ready to fight_**

Luffy then applauded for his navigator. The others in the crew followed his lead and applauded also, causing Nami to blush nervously.

**_And the rubber man fights on regardless_**

**_Not caring for a reason from above_**

**_Because to him it doesn't matter, so please don't flatter_**

**_Cause he's just fighting for love_**

The crew turned silent and looked over at Luffy, who was sitting there with a smile still looking at Nami, his eyes slightly hidden by his straw-hat to avoid his blush. Nami was gaping like a fish and proceeded to try to speak but Luffy shushed her, reminding her that song was still being played.

**_Oh, save us the day, you're a rubber man_**

**_Save us the day, alright_**

**_You can save the day like a hero if you try_**

**_And right now, we need a hero tonight_**

As Brook pounced his fingers on the keys to the rhythm of the song. The crew, still at awe from Brook's announcement of Luffy's love for his navigator, began whispering among themselves. Robin looked at Nami and winked, causing the orange haired girl to blush. Luffy merely smiled as he sat listening to the song.

**_Then the boy reached into Nami's room_**

**_And he feels angry at what he has found_**

**_And while Arlong attacks, he takes the hit_**

**_But crashes him and his building down to the ground_**

"Shi-shi-shi" Luffy laughed. Nami began to smile at him, wondering where that boy had gone, for who sat in his place was the most powerful pirate Nami had ever known.

**_And the village is starting to party_**

**_While Nami still wonders if she can_**

**_And with a crash and a crush, Luffy stands in the dust_**

**_And she knows now that boy is a man_**

Nami shyly smiled back at said man, who stood up and walked over to her. He dropped onto a knee, looking the seated navigator in the eye. Slowly, the straw-hat captain leaned towards her, placing a hand gently on each of her cheeks. Nami reacted first, however, meeting his lips before Luffy could move. The crew cheered as the two kissed (minus Sanji, who smiled slightly and promised himself he'd have to warn Luffy what would happen if he broke Nami's heart later)

**_Oh, give us a bow, you're a rubber man_**

**_Give us a bow, tonight_**

**_As the crew starts to jeer and stand up and cheer_**

**_The girl knows that she's set for life_**

* * *

_**Kind of an odd one-shot but I hope it entertained you guys**_

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alas, for every one-shot I write that's nice and long…**_

…_**there are the one-shots that are about 4 lines long**_

__

**This chapter is a tribute towards of these little one-shots. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Stupid**_

Nami had always hated (and punished) Luffy for his lack of intelligence but as she watched the straw hat captain dance in-between Eneru's (Enel's) attacks, she couldn't help but feel relieved that whilst Luffy was in his mindless state, that he COULD actually be more dumb than he was usually.

"Besides" she thought to herself "At least Luffy thinks with his heart"

* * *

_**Orders**_

"Why do we have to take orders from that witch?"

Both Zoro and Usopp looked at Luffy, who they hoped could answer their question. Their captain smiled at this.

"Because she's my pirate queen and that makes her second in command" The two crewmen shared a puzzled look.

"Then if you're first in command, why not tell her to stop beating you up and do the work herself?" Zoro asked. Luffy smiled.

"Zoro…despite popular belief, I'm not that stupid"

* * *

_**What wouldn't I do**_

Luffy sighed.

"Nami…you know that I love you. I would do anything for you. I would die for you, I would fight for you, I would be quiet whilst you do your maps, I would be like Sanji and cater your every move, I would even give you all of One Piece…

…but I am NOT going to dance in front of everybody"

Nami replied with a sigh.

"Sad really, the best dancer is said to win unlimited access to the buffet" she said with a pout. Nami blinked and when she opened her eyes, Luffy was standing next to her with a rose clamped in his teeth.

"May I have this dance my lady?"

_**

* * *

**_

Who?

It was simple. The second Luffy saw the tears falling down her face when she returned with Robin from shopping, he knew what to do. Silently, he stood up from his card game with the others and strolled towards her. Nami looked up as he approached. In a single move, Luffy planted his hat on her head and stared in her right in the eyes.

"So whose ass do I have to kick?"

_**

* * *

**_

And those are the odd group of one-shots that should never have been but hopefully, I'll make a longer one soon enough.

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This little bit of Nakama-ship came about after a little idea I thought of literally a second after I updated with the last group of little one-shots. So I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Credit for the English lyrics of 'Bink's Sake' goes to Bowen13.**_

__

**Warning: May contain a bitter sweet ending. If you see the sweet side of the ending, you get a cookie.**

* * *

_**Scars**_

He had too many scars. Every time Luffy looked at him, he seemed to be more beat up than usual.

When Luffy had seen him in the doctor's office of Cocoyashi village, he had noticed just how deep Mihawk had cut.

In Little Garden, Vivi had told him how Zoro had tried to cut off his legs to escape and whilst Luffy assured her that the green haired man wasn't that crazy, he silently glared at Sandai Kitetsu when he was sure no-one was looking.

In Alabasta, the way Chopper complained to him about training made Luffy slightly curious about his first mate. When Luffy had asked the swordsman about his injuries, he had merely smiled.

"Just a scratch" had been Zoro's reply. Luffy had laughed quietly.

"The scar on my cheek's just a scratch" he had thought to himself "You're more like a walking zombie"

Through Skypeia, Water 7 and Eines Lobby, Luffy had noticed that the swordsman was taking more and more risky moves and was getting more and more hurt as a consequence. He couldn't help but shudder whenever Zoro reached for his blades. Wado Ichimonji, Luffy knew he could trust. Yubashiri was a little bit lazy but seemed good and therefore, Luffy accepted Zoro's use of the blade.

Then there was Kitetsu.

God, Luffy hated Kitetsu.

The blade always glinted in the sun whenever it was drawn, as if it was saying to Luffy "Watch me or else your friend will find his arm missing"

The sword just seemed to be forged of pure evil.

What made Luffy even more worried was that on some level, he knew Zoro knew about the blade's evil too…

And that scared Luffy…

It scared him because it showed that Zoro was using an evil blade that the swordsman knew could kill him at any moment…and he was fine with it.

Even with all those problems, Luffy still respected and trusted Zoro's judgement…

Until now…

"_Going to bring Bink's sake_

_A pirate's job for pirate's pay_

_Like a stone, our boat skips on_

_And slices through the seas"_

As one could probably guess, Brook was singing joyfully as the rest of the crew partied. Franky had joined the skeleton on stage with his banjo, playing the melody and singing along with Brook. Chopper and Usopp were the closest to the stage and were pretty much dancing to the tune of the song. Robin chuckled at the duo's antics. Sanji stood beside her, listening to the music and waiting to provide for the two females of the crew at a moments notice. Nami was nearby, drawing her maps on a garden table whilst listening to Brook's ballad. The captain, however, knew where he was going and it wasn't here. He walked away from the party. Nami seemed to notice him leave and quickly called to Sanji to make her some food. The navigator knew Luffy needed some time along with Zoro and with Zoro's main punch bag indisposed, it would be a lot easier for Luffy to talk to him without the swordsman being distracted.

Zoro was currently leaning on the rail at the back of the ship and was watching the stars and the peaceful ocean behind them. He flinched hearing the footsteps and turned his head to see his captain.

"Hey Luffy" he greeted "Why aren't you at the party like everyone else?"

"What happened back at Thriller Bark between you and Kuma?"

The air suddenly turned cold. Zoro looked out at the ocean, his welcoming grin now a fierce scowl at the sudden turn in the conversation. Luffy continued to stare at his first mate from under his hat. The swordsman finally replied with a small chuckle.

"I don't know what you're…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Luffy yelled loudly. Zoro instantly fell silent. The music of Bink's sake still flowed on the wind, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"_If the waves dare dance too high_

_If dark clouds obscure the sky_

_Beat the drum and never run_

_Before that fateful dance"_

Zoro sighed.

"I should know better than to think you're that stupid Luffy" he said sadly. Luffy continued to stare at Zoro.

"Tell me what happened Zoro" Luffy commanded angrily. Zoro looked up and met Luffy's eyes. The captain meant business, even Zoro could tell that. However, Zoro instead continued to look out at the sea.

"I don't have to" Zoro argued in a quiet voice.

"Why not?" Luffy asked angrily.

"Because I can tell you already know"

Now it was Luffy's turn to fall silent. The music once again took centre stage.

"_Going to bring Bink's sake_

_And find our dreams along the way_

_Wave goodbye, try not to cry_

_We'll never meet again"_

"Who told you?" Zoro questioned. He didn't really need an answer. He knew what Luffy was going to say.

"Robin" the word made Zoro shiver slightly as Luffy's cold glare watched him.

"I found her last night in the library" Luffy explained "Franky was calming her down when I arrived…"

"She'd been crying Zoro" The green haired man flinched. The idea of Robin crying was so alien to him. He had only seen her cry once, at Eines Lobby. It was horrible for him. Zoro was even sure he heard Sanji sniffle at the sight of her upset.

"How'd she know?" Zoro asked calmly, hiding the hint of remorse in his voice.

"You know Robin" Luffy muttered "She's definitely smarter than a lot of us on this ship. She put two and two together" Zoro stayed silent and nodded. Luffy continued.

"Chopper was having nightmares last night Zoro, Nightmares about you dying"

"Sanji's always checking up on you whilst you're sleeping, making sure your wounds are alright…said he didn't want to lose his favourite punch bag"

Zoro chuckled at this but his Captain's glare soon silenced him.

"Zoro…everyone knows what you did. Brook knows, Usopp knows…Nami…she didn't say anything to me when I saw her this morning…but she knows too Zoro" The swordsman couldn't help but twitch as he knew what was coming next.

"We're all worried about you Zoro" he finished. Zoro gave a grunt.

"You'd don't need to" he stated. Luffy was not ready to leave however.

"Why did you do it Zoro?" Luffy asked, his voice faltering for a second due to his eyes watering. "Why did you take my pain for me?" Zoro looked back at his captain with sympathetic eyes.

"You know my answer" he said. Luffy nodded.

"Then you know what I'm going to tell you not to do" Luffy confirmed. Zoro nodded.

"And you know that I'm not going to listen and I'm going to do it anyway if I ever need to" Zoro said. Luffy nodded again, this time with tears leaking from his eyes.

"And you know that I won't let you do it" he said, his eyes staring at his first mate in desperation. Zoro nodded, his own eyes watering.

"I don't care" Zoro said as he walked past Luffy "I'm always going to be there for you Luffy" He then turned to speak to his captain eye to eye.

"Whether I need to give my life for you or not, I'm not going to let you die before you become pirate king" The straw-hat captain growled.

"Sometimes, I really hate you Zoro" he muttered darkly.

"Same" Zoro replied as the two parted ways.

Bink's sake still echoed joyously in the background.

"_Everyone meets Davy Jones_

_One day we will all be bones_

_Until then, we'll sing again_

_And bring Bink his Sake"_

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone, Shadowonthewall6 here**_

_**Ready to spread some Christmas cheer**_

_**As you may guess, this story is in a poem form**_

_**And I warn you my friends because I must inform**_

_**That I have taken a bit of a liberty with my rhyming**_

_**After all, I didn't want it to throw off my timing**_

_**And so I say "A Merry Christmas to you"**_

__

**And I hope you enjoy and of course, review**

* * *

_**Twas the night**_

_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the sea_

_Not a creature was stirring…except one called Luffy._

_Luffy was bored and he just couldn't rest_

_And nothing to do made Luffy feel so depressed._

_Slowly but surely, Luffy stood up from his bed._

"_I'll go get some fresh air" the straw hat captain said_

_And so quietly and slowly, Luffy did creep_

_Not wanting his crew to be awoken from their sleep._

_Usopp the sniper was sprawled out on the floor_

_Dreaming of Kaya, like many times before._

_Whilst Chopper did snuggle into the chest_

_Of a sleepy swordsman, who did try his best_

_To keep the young child warm on the cold frosty night_

_Whilst kicking a snoring Sanji with all of his might._

_The cook still did sleep, muttering a curse about green hair_

_But would not kick back, being too tired to care._

_Even Franky the cyborg was too lazy to be awoke_

_By Luffy's loud laughing at an asleep Brook's skull joke._

_The raven haired teen soon was up on the deck_

_When suddenly, he got a feeling that he should try and check_

_To see if possibly he could foresee_

_What presents there were under the Christmas tree._

_Luffy opened the door to the kitchen, but to his surprise_

_There were no presents before his eyes._

_Luffy's first reaction was to gawp and stare_

"_WHY ARE THERE NO PRESENTS UNDER THERE?"_

_He said in a loud yet somehow, hushed little tone_

_Which could have been heard as a simple angry groan._

_As Luffy fumed loudly, he glared at the tree_

_But then saw something that made him laugh "Shi shi shi shi"_

_Under the tree was a small little card_

_That had seemed to once be just a small paper shard._

_Luffy picked it up and put his hat askew_

"_Shi shi shi shi looks like I found a clue"_

_The raven haired lad then decided to proceed_

_Towards a nearby chair and began to read._

_And this is what that letter said_

"_To Straw-hat Luffy, who has nothing in his head._

_So you will see that it's true that Buggy will rule_

_I stole away all of your presents, you flashy fool._

_Hate from Buggy, the pirate clown_

_Luffy's happy smile, then turned to a frown._

_So Buggy was the one who had took their presents away._

_Well, Luffy was never the one to let Buggy have a field day._

_So he ran towards the window and looked out onto the sea._

_He could see a ship in the distance, which he assumed belonged to Buggy._

_With a smile and a nod, Luffy decided he would ferry_

_Across to the other ship in the mini merry._

_After all, if he asked Buggy nicely and he tried to be pleasant_

_Maybe Buggy would return every single present._

_Buggy and his crew were partying with joy_

_Celebrating the defeat of the poor rubber boy._

_Buggy himself thought his Christmas complete_

_With the very thought that Straw hat had suffered defeat._

_Buggy was in fact so full of glee_

_That he did not notice one Luffy_

_Sneak up onto his pirate ship in the dark of the night_

_And then start getting to work setting things right._

_As Buggy's crew partied and danced without grace_

_Luffy saw the presents in their hiding place._

_Strangely, Buggy hadn't hidden the presents the best_

_And had lazily stored them up in the crow's nest._

_When Luffy spotted the presents at last_

_He grabbed hold of the rigging and climbed up the mast._

_Cabaji was resting on high in the nest_

_Unaware of the ship's secret guest_

_Who quickly snatched a present and laughed with joy._

_From the feel of the package, it was another toy._

_So carefully, Luffy put the gifts in a sack_

_And with happiness on his face, began to carry them back_

_Down the rigging and onto his boat._

_Mini merry was still barely afloat._

_Luffy counted the presents but then started to frown._

"_There's one missing" he said, feeling down_

_But Luffy was tenacious and despite this small defeat_

_He climbed back up on the ship, to find the missing treat._

_Alas, my friend, it was not meant to be_

_As when Luffy jumped up, he was seen by Buggy._

_The clown then shrieked with surprise and fear…_

_Unfortunately, he had yelled down Richie's ear._

_The lion roared loudly and jumped around with fright_

_Whilst Buggy stood up and yelled in spite._

"_There's the flashy fool!" he yelled at Luffy_

_Whilst the straw hat captain just grinned awkwardly._

"_Hey… Biggy, Merry Christmas" he said with a grin_

_Unfortunately, Buggy was not taken in_

_By Luffy's foolish smile and his stupid way._

"_Prepare to die" he bellowed towards his prey._

_Luffy's reply was a strong gum gum whip_

_Which actually hit Buggy on his the top of his large lip._

_The clown fell over, holding his face_

_As the rest of his men gave chase_

_To Luffy, who was searching for the missing gift_

_But to be honest, he was a little miffed._

_He was confused and clueless because he just couldn't see_

_Where in the world that last present could be_

_And when he found himself surrounded on every side_

_Luffy launched a gum gum whip, which did collide_

_With every single crew member and launched them astray_

_As Luffy yelled loudly "Get out of my way"_

_Buggy watched as all of his men hit the ground._

_He opened his mouth and let out an inaudible sound._

_To say the clown was surprised would be true_

_Buggy shook his head and began his attack anew._

_He launched his fist at the rubber man_

_Who hid behind a barrel as he created a plan._

"_Look…Boggy" he called from his hiding place_

"_Can't we just stop fighting and just erase_

_This stupid feud, its Christmas after all"_

_But Buggy ignored Luffy's call._

"_You flashy fool, can't you see_

_I have you beat…AND MY NAME IS BUGGY!"_

_The clown launched another hand at his nemesis_

_Which Luffy caught in his fist._

_He tightened the grip and Buggy whelped in pain._

"_You'll pay for that" Buggy yelled back, as he split his body in twain._

"_CHOP CHOP BUZZSAW!" the mad clown did shout_

_As his spinning legs destroyed the barrels, causing Luffy to leap out._

"_GUM GUM PISTOL" the straw-hat captain bellowed in reply_

_As his fist spiralled over and hit Buggy's thigh._

_The clown grimaced with pain but still stood strong_

_And from that Luffy knew this fight would be long_

_But unknown to Luffy, there was still one chance_

_That Buggy would stop in mid-advance._

_Before Luffy began to fight, a shout came from behind his head._

"_Buggy…darling, I'm tired. Please come to bed"_

_Luffy turned around and his jaw his the floor_

_As none other than Alvida, stood in the door._

_Luffy stared for a second in surprise_

_And then turned to Buggy as a question did arise._

"_You and Alvida? You two are a pair?"_

"_Your questions hurt me Straw-hat. You look like it rare_

_That your enemy can even have a love life_

_Well can't I have a girlfriend or even a wife?"_

_Luffy stared at the clown, still as confused as a newt_

_So Buggy sighed, stopping his refute._

_Alvida watched of both of them, whilst Buggy cursed fate_

_You see, he knew better than to make Alvida wait._

"_I guess, straw-hat, we'll finish this your way_

_But know my rival we will fight another day"_

_Luffy grinned at the proposal and Buggy tossed him his missing present_

_Whilst Luffy laughed loudly, though he did lament_

_That Buggy had given him a gift to make their quarrel adjourn_

_But Luffy could think of nothing to give back in return._

_He headed back to his boat but before he departed_

_He threw Buggy a gift, to show he wasn't ill hearted._

_Buggy caught the present and was surprised to look_

_At a small, neat and red joke book._

_Luffy smiled and yelled "Merry Christmas big nose"_

_And he heard Buggy's angry shouting as Luffy chose_

_To return back to the ship before the break of day_

_So Luffy started the mini merry and then, he was away._

_Christmas morning was confusing for the straw-hat crew_

_As there were no presents there to undo._

_The tree was bare and, probably, the most strange_

_Their captain was gone and the silence he left was an odd little change._

_The crew was full of sorrow and all looked forlorn_

_Until they heard a loud sounding horn._

_Suddenly, the door opened and all the crew could see_

_Was a sack of presents being carried by Luffy._

_The group suddenly smiled and Usopp and Chopper did cheer_

_Because after a night of adventure, Luffy was finally here._

_The crew exchanged presents all through the day_

_Laughing and chuckling at Brook's cabaret_

_Which the skeleton sung all through the night_

_Whilst Luffy told them his story of Buggy and their fight._

_Overall, the crew was quite happy, that was true_

_(All except Sanji, whom Zoro had bought a pink tutu)_

_Late that night after the feast was complete_

_The whole Straw-hat crew sat down to eat_

_But before Luffy could sit down, he was pulled to the side_

_By his navigator, Nami, who he had to abide._

_Nami then pulled him to a room nearby and stopped where she stood_

_As Luffy watched her with interest, waiting for her interests to be understood._

_Then Luffy looked up and saw some mistletoe_

_Nami blushed slightly "It's a tradition you know"_

_Luffy grinned back at her and fufiled her Christmas wish_

_By leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss._

_The crew laughed as the straw-hat captain tried to hide his blush_

_And Nami winked at her long time crush._

_She whispered with joy "Merry Christmas Luffy"._

"_Merry Christmas Nami" the captain replied happily._

_And so my friends, take comfort in knowing this story ends all right_

_So a merry Christmas to all and to all a good night._

* * *

_**So that is the end, the climax, la fin**_

_**And the one-shots, I promise, will begin**_

_**Again next year, or maybe before**_

_**As we just don't know what fate has in store.**_

_**So until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I must say thank you**_

_**To all of my readers, who have been helpful and true**_

_**And have hopefully enjoyed my little one-shots too**_

_**So I hope you enjoy, and I repeat, please review**_


	9. Chapter 9

__

**Hey everyone, Shadowonthewall6 here and I am very happy to release my first one-shot of 2011. Happy new year to all of my loyal readers and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**D**_

**What does the letter D stand for?**

**D means…**

* * *

_**Death…**_

"Tell us where you hid it Pirate King" the voice of the onlooker echoed across the square "THE ONE PIECE!" The crowd began to murmur and chatter amongst themselves in confusion and awe, wondering the same as the curious man who had shouted. The crowd, however, fell silent upon hearing the sound of laughter. The executioners looked down at the hunched figure of the regal king of the pirates. Even standing on the execution stand chained to the floor, the man looked just as amazing and powerful as he had done before. Gold. Roger chuckled noisily, his chains shaking at his ecstatic movements.

"You want my treasure?" his booming voice called out to the crowd "THEN START LOOKING! CAUSE YOU'LL HAVE TO SEARCH THE WHOLE WORLD FOR IT! I left everything I own in that place…in One Piece" The executioners prepared their weapons either side ready to plunge their large spears into the king of the pirates. With his never ending smile still plastered on his face, the pirate king looked out into the crowd and with his last breath, Roger, the luckiest man in all of the east blue, spoke his final six words to the people of his new era

"So...what are you waiting for?"

_**

* * *

**_

Dedication…

"Roger I can't"

"It's not a matter of can't Garp…you WILL!" Gold Roger argued in his calm and cocky voice. The navy officer on the other side of the bars fumed with rage and his fist clenched even more. His whole body was trembling. With all the emotion he could muster, Roger looked right into the eyes of his arch-enemy and spoke softly

"Please…" he whispered "A child should not be blamed for the sins of the father…you know that more than anyone" Garp once more tightened his fist. After a long few seconds, he sighed.

"Okay Roger…I…"

"PROMISE!" Garp was slightly shocked as the pirate king lunged at the door, straining his shackles that kept him in place. For a moment, Garp was silent. Then he murmured his reply.

"I swear…upon my own title as a vice admiral, that I will raise your child and nurture him or her with love to the best of my ability" Gold Roger finally shattered his face of rage with a lone tear that trickled down his cheek. A small sincere smile crossed his face.

"Thank you Garp…have a good life…" he said happily. Garp nodded and for the last time, he looked upon the king of the pirates and smiled as well.

"Goodbye old friend…have a good death" the vice admiral called as he left for the door. A small chuckle left the cell but Garp barely heard it, as he was already making his way out of the room. Garp walked twenty two steps down the corridor, each one more shaky and uncoordinated than the last. On his twenty third step, Garp looked back at the now locked steel door belonging to the prisoner's cells at the Logue-town marine base. With a loud shaky sigh, Garp turned around and continued along the corridor, fading into the shadows.

_**

* * *

**_

Devotion…

"If it's a girl…Ann…a boy, Ace…" Portgas D. Rouge said happily, through the gasps for air. Garp nodded slowly, remaining in his seat by the woman. She clutched onto her baby, who bellowed a loud cry. Rouge smiled and planted a small kiss on her child's head. She loved her baby, she loved her life…and she defiantly loved the father of her child. For the last few moments she had, she cradled the baby showering it with kisses and hugs. She was so glad. So very happy that her child was safe and sound. As Rouge felt her eyes closing, she looked over to Garp, who returned her look with a sad stare of his own.

"Thank you" she whispered. Garp stayed silent. She could see he was trying hard not to cry. Rouge smiled sweetly at him and reluctantly, relinquished the young Ace into his new Grandfather's arms.

"I love you…" she called softly as the young child watched his mother with sad and lonely eyes. Rouge sighed and settled down for her final rest.

"Garp…" she said, causing the man in question to look at her surprised "I'll say hi to him for you" The marine officer smiled but said nothing, giving the brave and beautiful women a final wave. Rouge winked at him in return and then closed her eyes one last time.

"I loved this great adventure…Roger" was the last thought in her head, before she peacefully faded from her body and into the arms of her awaiting king.

* * *

_**Defender…**_

Kuzan stood watching his friend freeze to death. The giant had been protecting a little girl from the military. Why had he done so? The ice man felt an unfamiliar cold chill down his back as he watched his old comrade. He could hear Saul's last words.

"Robin…pay attention" the giant commanded as the young girl nodded "No matter how alone you feel now…never give up. One day, you will find friends on the seas and these comrades will protect you. It is impossible for someone to forever be completely alone…NOW GO ROBIN" Kuzan shook his head slightly at his friend's words. Unfortunately, what the giant said was true. No-one would ever be alone forever…and Saul had tried to make sure of that. He had made strong connections with everyone in the marines and founded friendships across the seas. He was always helping, always giving…always defending. As Kuzan strolled forward and noticed Nico Robin, an odd thought came to his mind. If Saul had defended this girl like so many others before her…maybe he could try Saul's protective way…

Just this once…

* * *

_**Determination…**_

"But…what you're saying is crazy?" The king of the Okama yelled at his associate. In return, Dragon chuckled.

"Maybe I am crazy…" he murmured "Maybe…I've been crazy for a while…but I can tell…that you're crazy too" Ivankov stumbled back slightly at the accusation. Dragon continued to smile out onto the sea.

"Imagine it Ivan" he said with a smile "A brand new world, where marines follow a more moral justice. Where marines care and consider for the people they protect. Where democracy is used, new councils of the people are created to govern islands or even in some cases, support their monarch. I can tell Ivan, that the whole world is rotten but some people out there are good. Cobra Nefertari, Thalassa Lucas and you just to name a few are good kinds of rulers. Other cruel leaders should be judged by the people whether they are worthy to lead or not" Dragon looked back at his Okama ally and smiled.

"Picture it Ivan" Dragon said with a grin "A world ruled by the people and ruled for the people" Ivankov nodded slowly, considering his friends suggestion as Dragon exited his hammock and began to approach the door.

"And if you can't change the world?"

Dragon smiled at the familiar voice of Bartholomew Kuma.

"The journey is just as important as the destination, isn't it?" Dragon commented with a smile as he continued out of the door. Both of the other revolutionaries continued to watch their friend as he left the room and strolled across the ship.

"Tenacious, isn't he?" Kuma commented. Ivankov nodded in reply.

* * *

_**Dynasty…**_

"So you're Roger's son?" Ace nodded to the question after a moment of hesitation.

He expected Whitebeard to attack.

He expected for Whitebeard to order him to leave.

He expected Whitebeard to kill him.

What he didn't expect was for the old man to laugh. Edward Newgate, the man who was ruthless enough to destroy any ship that insulted his 'family' was laughing like a hyena at a seemingly unfunny joke. Ace didn't know whether to feel happy or ashamed that Whitebeard was laughing.

"Don't you care?" Ace asked with uncertainty. Whitebeard stopped his joyful chortle and smiled down at his 'son'.

"Why should I? No matter what blood flows in our veins, we are all children of the sea. Plus, everything that you have done on your travels, defeating Jimbe and being welcomed onto my crew, do you think that has anything to do with who your father was?" Whitebeard asked. Ace slowly shook his head in response.

"There, you see, GURARARARARARA! To me, all the matters is that you are Ace and that you are my 'son'" Ace couldn't help but let a tear of joy fall from his eye.

"Thank you…old man" he murmured happily.

"Who you calling an old man, Brat?" Whitebeard replied with a smirk.

"Oh no-one…" Ace replied as he left the room

"Dad…"

* * *

_**Darkness…**_

The air was full of soot and the debris of war. The wind was cold and the smell of death was every where…

Just the way he liked it.

Amidst the screams of pain and woeful cries of terror, he could make out the marines scrambling around in the dust. The whitebeard pirates were watching him with terror. An injured Sengoku was growling at him like an angry dog but he didn't care. Marco the phoenix was watching him from above. His crew stood behind him, loyally awaiting their captain's next order. With one hand glowing with the power of the Quake Quake fruit and the other shrouded by the power of the Dark Dark fruit, Marshall D. Teach let out a loud laugh, chilling the marines to their core.

"IS EVERYONE WATCHING?" Teach bellowed to the sky, imagining the loud shouts of disapproval and fear from the people watching all around the world.

"THAT WAS A MESSAGE! A MESSAGE TO THE WHOLE WORLD! SO YOU BEGGARS AND THIEVES CALLED CIVILLIANS, YOU MURDERERS AND LIARS CALLED MARINES AND ESPECIALLY, YOU BASTARDS AND HOPELESS FOOLS CALLED PIRATES, KNOW THAT THE FATE OF THE WORLD HAS JUST BEEN DECIDED!" The crowd grew silent in the plaza of Marine-ford and all over the world, people held their breath in terror.

"Because from now on…" Blackbeard smirked as he let out the loudest shout he could muster.

"THIS IS MY AGE!"

* * *

_**Dreams…**_

"NO! I WILL MAKE IT AS A PIRATE!"

Shanks slowly stopped his walk and looked back at the little boy with raven hair who was standing on the docks.

"SOMEDAY I'M GONNA GATHER A CREW EVEN BETTER THAN YOURS" the small boy bellowed loudly, glaring at his red headed role model with anger. "AND THEN, I'LL FIND THE WORLD'S GREATEST TREASURE…AND THEN…" The ebony haired kid took a deep breath and screamed forwards out onto Shank's watching crew.

"THEN, I 'LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" For a moment, Shanks was stunned. In that instant, the innocent and reckless Monkey D. Luffy had suddenly disappeared. In his place was a grinning Gol D. Roger. Shanks glanced towards his hat. The hat was suddenly fidgeting in the wind.

"Is this…a sign Captain?" he thought to himself. Shanks shook his head and snapped back to reality with a sarcastic smile.

"So…you think you'll be better than me?" he asked. In a quick movement of his arm, he had swiped the straw-hat from his head and placed it on Luffy's head.

"Do me a favour then kid" Shanks said "Keep a hold of this hat for me then. It's very special to me so take care of it" Hearing a drip on the floor, Shanks removed his hand from his hat and looked at Luffy's crying face. Shanks kneeled down to meet Luffy's eyes once more and whispered quietly.

"One day, I hope we'll meet again when you're a great pirate. Take good care of my hat until then after all; I want it back in one piece don't I?" Shanks grinned as Luffy nodded, attempting to hide his tears with his sleeve. The red hair pirate then stood up and slowly boarded his ship. The other crew members followed their captain's lead and waved as they set off. Shanks gave his farewells as well, waving at Luffy and winking at the green haired bar tender who stood behind him. Makino promptly turned several shades of red as she lifted Luffy up in her arms so that he could get a better view of Shank's departure. Shanks continued to wave until the village was out of sight and then just calmly stood on the rear of the ship, smiling like an idiot.

"Can you feel it Captain?" he whispered to himself.

"_**The will of D. lives on…"**_

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed my first one-shot of the new year.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello, Shadowonthewall6 here.**_

_**After a long week of exams, (it was like hell on earth) I'm back with a little one-shot for you guys to enjoy. The idea for this one-shot came around mainly because one day, an intriguing thought entered my head.**_

"_**What would it be like if Luffy was a superhero?"…and that is basically the main backdrop for this one-shot. So before I begin the story, there are a few things to consider.**_

_**Luffy may be a little OOC in this chapter, mainly because I can't imagine someone who has the intelligence of a floorboard being a superhero…so he's as intelligent as a wall instead :D**_

_**This is an alternate universe story, where Luffy and the rest of the crew go to school, whilst Luffy attempts to juggle his school life, his personal life and, most importantly, his secret identity as 'The Scarlet Wind', a mysterious elastic hero**_

…_**I hate Hancock…extremely…which may kinda influence the portrayal of her character but personally, I don't think she's that out of character**_

_**The main Luffy/Nam scenei in this one-shot is horribly plagiarising a super-hero movie and if you guess which one, you get a cookie**_

_**This one-shot is written in the first person AND the present tense, which may explain the weird verb usage.**_

__

**So please feel free to review and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

_**Hero**_

The city of Romance Dawn is always beautiful at night. From the delicate sheet of water that made the 'East Blue' lake, to the bright shining stars coupled with the illuminating lights of the city…wow…where'd that come from? Sounds like something Sanji would say…

Anyway, it's always beautiful at night. Everything always seemed to be perfectly placed for a good view. It's especially good up here, high above the streets. That's where I am. That's where I always am pretty much. I like it up here. The breeze is cool and I always feel so alive up here. It also helps that the rooftops are kinda out of the way from the public. After all, seeing a teenager leaping from rooftop to rooftop wearing a straw-hat, a domino mask, skin tight spandex and a red cape would be a pretty strange sight…god I really need to get a better costume that this…

I need to get better at this monologue thing too. Every hero I've ever heard about has at least had one scene where they just talk things over in their head…and I just can't get the hang of it…

Ah well, whatever doesn't kill me, only serves to piss me off…so I better not dwell on it. Anyway, right now, I'm up here on the rooftops, searching for any crime to be found.

To be honest though, it is getting late…I think just ten more minutes and I'll have to get some shut eye before school tomorrow. Unfortunately, and I know this before I say it, something's going to happen to distract me…and then I'll get pulled away from my bed…again and have to do some heroics…

And then, just like the sound of the school bell signalling I'm going to be late once again, I hear a loud scream from a nearby alleyway. I can't help but sigh.

"I try to get out…but they keep pullin' me back in!" I mutter with a roll of my eyes before I race over to the sound of the scream. With little effort, I vault the edge of the building and spring over the extremely large gap between the two buildings. My rubbery body buckles slightly underneath my weight as I roll after my jump, continuing my momentum along the rooftop. Reaching the end of the roof, I peer down into the alley way. Below, I can see a small gang of thugs walking towards a feminine figure. Deciding to descend into the action, I grab hold of the edge of the construct and lower myself onto some scaffolding below. From here, I can see the thugs perfectly without being noticed…I also get a closer look at the damsel in distress. The woman has orange hair and from her sleeveless shirt, I can make out the abnormal tattoo shape on her arm. Realisation hits me like a tone of bricks (Ow! if I weren't made of rubber, that would hurt) as I realise I know this woman. But…is it really?

"Come on princess" one of the men taunts (I think I'll call him 'Shades' because of those ridiculous sun glasses he's wearing) "Why don't you just…" His words are quickly interrupted when the woman angrily walks up to him and kicks him in the balls.

"Get away from me asshole!" she yells, slightly afraid. I wince slightly and laugh at 'Shades' pain.

"Yep" I think to myself "That's my Nami"

'Shades', however, doesn't share my opinion. He angrily stands up and turns to 'Goliath' over there at the back, towering over the other criminals.

"What are you standing around for?" he shouts at the giant "Make her pay for that!" 'Goliath' nods and then stomps towards her. I see Nami take some steps backwards as the giant approaches. Smiling, I stand up and decide it's time for me to get involved.

"Prepare for a lesson in pain!" 'Goliath' says, as he moves to attack Nami. Of course, what he doesn't expect is a rubber fist in the face. 'Goliath' immediately crashes to the ground. The other gang members shudder as I land between the muggers and Nami.

"Sorry about that. It appears your teacher has been knocked unconscious…so our lesson of pain will be done by me, your substitute for today" I mock with a grin.

Strangely, Nami is the only one who smiles when I say that.

Weird, I thought everyone liked to have a substitute teacher.

"Boss…" 'Crowbar' chokes out, clutching hold of his namesake "It's…it's…"

"THE SCARLET WIND!" they all yell at once. With that, I push up my straw-hat and adopt a shocked expression.

"The Scarlet Wind? Where? Oh I just love celebrities!" I joke with a wink towards the goons. 'Shades' groans angrily and charges at me, fists clenched. Like a sudden reflex, I kick out with my right leg, sending it crashing into 'Shades' face. 'Shades' flies over to the left and crashes against the wall, his glasses shattered on the floor. 'Crowbar' and 'Batter' charge at me enraged, screaming a battle cry. I run forwards as well and bash the two thugs with each arm as I pass in between them, hitting them both in the stomach. Swinging my arms forward, the two thugs fly backwards, taking out the last mugger, who falls down and accepts defeat as his two accomplices pin him down. The battle ends before it begins and I grin widely.

I slowly turn around to see Nami staring at me with amazement. I slowly walk up to her and smile.

"Are you okay 'Miss'?" I say kindly. Miss? Oh this is just pricelessly funny! Nami seems completely shocked for a moment, but eventually, she snaps out of it and starts nervously smiling and twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah" she says with a small smile "Thanks for beating up those idiots" I reply with a large grin.

"Hey, I may not be good at math, but even I know that 5 against 1 is just not fair" She gives a small giggle at my joke and I feel my heart banging hard on my chest. With a tip of my hat, I leap into the night…or would have…

"Wait…" Nami yells to me as I reach the top of the scaffolding. Hooking my feet around a steel bar, I stretch my legs to look Nami in her beautiful right-side-up face.

"Yeeesssss?…" I ask, stressing each syllable for effect. Nami blushes slightly as she walks closer to my upside-down head.

"I...just wanted to thank you properly for saving me" I tilt my head in confusion.

"You don't have to do that…" I say smiling at her with my extra wide grin.

"But…I want to…" and that's the last thing I hear as straight after that, Nami steps a tiny inch forwards and presses her lips to mine. Instantly, my brain stops working. As Nami attempts to finish the little peck on the lips, I shift my weight and kiss her back…and there we stood for about a whole minute. The feeling of her warm lips on mine made me feel so alive. It's like heaven…if heaven was upside down in the middle of dirty alleyway. I'm so engrossed in the kiss, I barely hear the sound of a woman calling Nami's name. Luckily, I do and before the new stranger can join our intimate moment, I let my rubber body spring me back up to the scaffolding. Nami and I share the same disappointed look for a moment. I look over to the entrance to the alley. Standing there is Nami's sister, Nojiko. She seems kinda surprised by the unconscious bodies littered around the floor. I grin widely and bow low, attracting Nojiko's attention.

"If you excuse me ladies, I need to get going" I say as I leap from the scaffolding to the roof.

"Oh…and call the police!" I yell down to the two sisters as I continue to run along the rooftop. A small smile graces my lips as I leap over to another building with my springy rubber legs. I lick my lips in satisfaction.

They taste of oranges…

"Best patrol…ever!"

I just don't believe it! You guys probably didn't see the newspaper today, did ya? Let me give you a 'peek' into what the 'Grand line times' says about me!

_**Rob 'Predator' Lucci captured by police! Scarlet Wind still at large!**_

_**Scarlet Wind, crime lord or criminal?**_

_**Five men found injured last night, Scarlet Wind wanted on charges of assault!**_

Those assholes were trying to attack Nami! I protected her! This 'Shiki' guy who's the editor of this pile of crap NEEDS to do something better in his life than condemning heroes like me. I sigh and scratch my forehead with my fingers. That's ruined my 'happy' day now.

"So Nami, what happened next?" At the sound of Vivi's voice, my ear twitches slightly and I turn towards the group of people to my left. Nami is sitting down in her seat with a large smile on her face, whilst her friend's crowd round her. I can see Zoro, Sanji and Usopp listening in next to me as Nami continues her story.

"Well" Nami says with a large blush on her face "I told him I wanted to thank him and…I gave him a kiss…" The squeals from the girls almost deafen me and the guys. Zoro, in particular, groans loudly. The only girl near Nami who doesn't squeal is Robin, who just giggles.

"My my Nami, quite forward, weren't we?" Robin teases. Nami's giggling stops and she smiles at Robin like she's entranced.

"Well…he kinda…kissed me back" she says with a red face. I feel my own face turning crimson as well…or should I say Scarlet? More suiting I guess right?

The girls all suddenly gasp and even the guy's jaws hit the floor.

"You…kissed…the Scarlet Wind and…he kissed you back?" Vivi asked in shock. A sudden loud yell soon echoes out from behind me.

"NAMI SWAN! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!" Sanji cries with his tears of love. Nami awkwardly smiles at him and Zoro chuckles at the Blonde's misfortune. Nami's other friend, Kaya, is the next to ask the question.

"Are you serious Nami?" When Nami nods in reply, the young blonde girl sighs and blushes "You're so lucky! You got to make out with the Scarlet Wind! Oh he is so hot!"

I cough loudly, turning a deep shade of red. This talk…is getting weird…

Turning around, I can even see Usopp smiling sadly at Kaya. If only the doofus would tell her how he feels, then she'd have the courage to admit she likes him too…still; my love-life isn't really any better…I'm a complete failure.

"What are saying 'Rotten Orange'?"

Speaking of a failure…

Boa Hancock slowly walks up to Nami with her two sisters behind her. I know it may not be a secret now but, I'm not very fond of Hancock. At first, she seemed nice but after I got to know her, I learned that she's kinda a selfish bitch. She uses people and is overall a horrible person to be honest. The problem is that ever since then…she won't leave me alone. She's even glancing at me now whilst Nami grins slyly at her.

"Just telling everyone about my 'romantic' experiences with the cities' personal superhero" she taunts. Hancock laughs at Nami with a malicious grin.

"Liar!" she mocks, making my fists clench.

"Jealous!" Nami retorts.

"Please" Hancock says with a laugh "Like my Scarlet Wind would ever lower himself to kissing you…" I couldn't help but shudder. I'm not sure what was creepier…the fact that Hancock had a crush on my secret identity or the fact that she had a crush on me…

"Luffy!" I roll my eyes and turn to Hancock, who's looking at me longingly.

"When are we going on our date?" she says with a wide smile. All of Nami's listeners turn to me, awaiting my answer.

"Well let's see…" I say with a sarcastic smile "I think I'll pencil you in for two weeks from never" Zoro and Usopp chuckle silently, whilst the girls hold back a giggle. Nami simply offers me a sweet smile, making my heart flip. Sanji completely ignores the conversation and comments how his 'Sandersonia swan' was looking beautiful this morning. I can't help but wince as I watch Sanji promptly gets kicked in the balls by said 'beautiful Sandersonia'. Hancock, however, gives a "humph" and walks back to her seat.

"Thank god she's gone" I whisper to Nami "I almost choked to death on that pile of bad perfume" Nami laughs at the insult and smiles widely.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" She jokes. I nod and after a few seconds silence, I finally ask a question that's on my mind.

"So…Nami…" I say in a slightly hesitant tone "You know when you kissed that Scarlet Wind hero guy…d-did…did you…l-like it?" Nami's face turns red for a moment and she looks at me confused.

"…A bit…why do you wanna know?" she asks.

"No reason" I reply nervously, turning red "just…if he was mean to you…I'd probably have to kick his ass…" Nami stares at me for a second before adopting a sincere smile and a large blush.

"Thank you Luffy…nice to know I've always got you looking out for me…" She says. I laugh slightly, considering the fact that I was the one who saved her last night.

"I guess I do…" I murmur happily.

At that moment, the door to the classroom swung open and in walked our maths teacher, Benn Beckman. As he enters the room, we all turn quiet and wait for him to begin. The only sound to break the silence is a loud siren. I glance out the window behind Nami and see the red and blue flashing lights passing by outside. There seems to be about five of them. To me, that's DEFINITELY A BAD SIGN WHEN FIVE POLICE CARS RACE BY! Swearing slightly under my breath, I stand up.

"Yoh Becky!" I yell to the front. The class turns towards me and Ben gives me an angry stare.

"Luffy…I've told you before…it's either Sir or Mr. Beckman…not 'Becky', 'Benny' or 'Manny' he says. I shake my head.

"Yeah, sorry Becky, I just really need to go the toilet" I reply. I can see Ben shaking with frustration.

"But…I'm just about to begin class Luffy!" he argues with a confused face. I quickly edge towards the door as I reply.

"I know and you're already doing a good job…such a good job in fact that I'll run to the bathroom really quick and then dash back here!" I open the door and quickly dash out, yelling my continued excuses. As I leave, I can hear voices shouting after me.

"Luffy! Hurry up then! Your grades are low as it is so you can't afford to miss too much" Ben bellows.

"I wonder why he always disappears during class" I hear Usopp ask out loud.

Oh, if you knew Usopp…if you only knew…

* * *

_**A/n: Search the Wind and Do you believe in Magic? WILL continue to be updated but I'm struggling to write both of the new chapters, so expect them late January/ early February and if this one-shot alternate universe is good, i may make other one-shots set in the same in comic book universe.**_

**_Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this one-shot._**

**_Please review. Positive criticism is welcome_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**This next one-shot is one that came to mind when I thought about the 'Scars' one-shot I did and an idea came to mind that I could turn the tables. So please enjoy.**_

__

**Note: Story takes place after the time-skip**

* * *

_**Scars II**_

He had a new scar.

That was the first thing Zoro noticed when the crew had finally met up once again. The cross shaped burn on Luffy's chest made him uneasy and curious. The green haired man shuddered slightly at the sight. His captain had a scar? So many questions filled the swordsman's head. When had he got it? At Marine-ford? Or during the two years? Why had he got it? His captain should have been able to withstand anything. What had created such a horrible scar? Zoro's fingers slowly followed the small traces of his own old scar. The very man who had given it him had been his sensei for those past two years. Of course, Zoro also had his own scar over his eye but, it didn't look as painful as his captain's. Zoro grimaced at the sight of the dark brown burn of a battle scar. He had trained the whole of those two years to stop his captain getting anymore scars…and he had failed before he already began to try to protect him.

He had a new scar.

That was the first thing Luffy noticed when the crew met up once again. The large scar covered his left eye. It surprised Luffy how well Zoro was taking it. The scar looked like it had been performed by Mihawk's blade. The very blade that Luffy had grown to hate. He felt himself turning pale at the deep scar on his first mate's eye. It annoyed Luffy. He had another scar. He shouldn't have. Even the other crew members had spotted Zoro's new battle wound…especially Sanji, who commented he could finally look Zoro in the eye (which Zoro had responded to by commenting that he liked Sanji's new eyeliner) Robin linked her arms with the swordsman and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zoro grinned at her and winked (or blinked because, his scar eye was still closed) Chopper snuck up to Zoro and pounced on his shoulder, complaining that Zoro should have looked after himself in the time they had spent apart. Zoro merely chuckled at this and informed Chopper how much taller he looked (getting Chopper's happy dance at the compliment)

Zoro looked up at his captain. His eyes were so full of innocence, just like before. Despite the horrors he must have seen on that battlefield, Luffy seemed just as joyful as ever. As soon as he had the chance, Luffy made his way over to the navigator, who promptly launched herself into a deep kiss with the captain. Zoro smiled softly. It was good to see the two together again. After all the waiting Nami had done, she deserved to hold her beloved in her arms once more. The new robot Franky appeared from behind them and embraced both Luffy and Nami in a joyful 'SUPA!' embrace. Brook also danced over to them, requesting Nami for panties and welcoming their captain back. As Luffy pulled away from Franky's crushing hug, he suffered a surprise hug from Usopp. The sharpshooter and the captain laughed loudly together. Reluctantly, Zoro stepped forwards and approached his captain. Seeing Zoro's approach, Usopp retreated and Luffy turned to face Zoro. The two pirates stood there for a while in silence. The crew watched the two hesitantly. The silence was almost unbearable.

"Nice scar hypocrite" Zoro muttered with a small grin. Luffy returned the grin with his trademark smile. Nothing else was needed to be said.

"Because I am his captain" "Because I am his first mate"

_**"And he is my responsibility."**_

"And I have my hat" "And I have my swords"

_**"And I will sacrifice them to keep him safe."**_

"No matter how much pain" "No matter how many enemies we face"

_**"I won't let him suffer any more scars…"**_

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Alright, this one-shot contains ZoroxRobin with some LuffyxNami sprinkled in at the end. If you don't like the main pairing then I recommend you don't read this one-shot. I'd also like to dedicate this one-shot to Juzsomeone, who asked me to do a ZoroxRobin one-shot…and it took me a while to finally do it. FAIL XD.**_

__

**Anyway, I'll finish off by saying I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Opposites**_

They were opposites.

He was always asleep. She was always awake.

He moved around quite clumsily. She moved with finesse.

He hated coffee. She couldn't get enough of the stuff.

He was always training. She was always relaxing.

He was dumb. She was intelligent.

But…they do always say that opposites attract…

Despite all of these things though, the two did share some common ground.

They both had dark pasts, turning to crime to find a way to survive.

They had both lost someone precious to them.

They were both full of ambition.

He wanted strength. She wanted knowledge.

And somehow, this ambition made them headstrong

"_Everyone here may trust you, but you can't pull the wool over my eyes"_

She had always seen him as a goal. Someone who she would have to gain the trust of before he became a threat.

"_I don't know what you were talking about swordsman"_

He had always seen her as an enigma. Someone who he would have to understand before she became a threat.

But then along the way…something changed…

Animosity turned to tolerance…

"_Your Wado Ichimonji Swordsman, you left it on deck last night"_

"_Thanks Woman"_

Tolerance turned to understanding…

"_This sword…it carries more than just my ambition…but it also carries her will…"_

"_Swordsman…why are you telling me this?"_

"_I know your history because of Enies Lobby…now you know mine, so we're even Woman"_

Understanding became respect…

"_To your left Swordsman!"_

_Kitetsu successfully sliced through the approaching marine._

"_Thanks…Robin"_

"_No problem…Zoro"_

Respect became friendship…

"_Touch her…and you die…" the marine cowered away from the demon in front of him, allowing him to pick up his injured crew mate_

"_It's okay…I've got you…"_

And finally that friendship became something more…

"_Hey Robin…I heard there's a good café on this island…you wanna go with me to take a look?"_

"…_I'd be delighted to..."_

_The two pirates quickly walked off the ship, ignoring the two pairs of eyes that lingered on them_

"_Hey Nami…you think they're…you know?"_

"_Definitely. You see the way they look at each other? It's like a school crush. It's so cute! It's just such a shame that they're just too oblivious to it"_

"_Yeah…wait, isn't that what they said about us getting together?"_

"_Shut up Luffy…"_

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	13. Chapter 13

__

**I understand that I didn't do a one-shot for valentines day…well, I realised this and I came up with this little idea. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

_**15**_

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY NAMI" The navigator just stood there, staring at a captain

"What?" Nami asked in confusion. Luffy pouted at Nami's antics but didn't move from his kneeling position, the necklace with the golden orange in the centre still resting in the box in his palm.

"I said Happy Valentines Day" Luffy replied "You know, Valentines Day. Day of love? February 15th? Heart shaped boxes of candy?" Nami gave Luffy a deadpanned expression before shaking her head.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean February 15th?" she asked. Luffy, by now, was most annoyed.

"That's when Valentines Day is right? That's what Zoro told me anyway" he explained. To his surprise, Nami burst out laughing. Luffy waited where he was patiently (though his knee was beginning to ache by now) Finally, Nami's laughter stopped and she smiled at Luffy, a slight pink blush on her cheeks.

"Luffy…Valentines Day was yesterday…February the 14th" she said. Luffy remained still for a moment before looking at Nami with a questioning stare.

"…You're joking right?" Luffy asked with a look of uncertainty on his face. Nami's response was a small shake of her head. Luffy instantly dropped his head and pushed the box into Nami's arms, groaning angrily. The depressed captain then skulked away to Sunny's head with another groan.

"Stupid Zoro…plans ruined" he muttered, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, scrunching it up and throwing it into the air. Luckily, Nami was behind him and therefore, caught the paper as it flew backwards. After she had untangled it, she looked at the paper with curiosity.

Step 1- Give Nami present, hope she say's yes

Step 2- Hang out with Nami for the rest of the day

Step 3- Use Sanji's cookbooks to make a nice dinner that Nami likes (something with oranges)

Step 4- DO NOT steal Nami's food as she eats

Step 5- Have a walk with Nami on the beach

Step 6- Watch the sunset at the end of the day

Nami felt a pang in her heart as she read each of these steps. Luffy was being serious about making her his valentine? HE wanted HER as his valentine. She'd thought he'd just been put up to this by Zoro…but he actually was sincere. Looking down at the necklace in her hand, Nami felt something in her chest do a back flip. The golden orange trinket at the centre of the necklace had her name written along the front of it. She noticed that the 'I' in her name was dotted with a heart and a straw-hat was perching on top of the 'O'. She had to hold back an 'aw' at the cute sentiment. How did Luffy afford something like this? Suddenly realising that Luffy was now on the Sunny's head, looking down at the water like he'd just dropped some meat with a sad frown on his face, Nami quickly dashed over to him. Maybe they could still do all the things on Luffy's list even if it wasn't Valentines Day…

Who knows? If he behaved himself, she might just give him a Valentine present of her own…

"Zoro, Valentines Day was yesterday…" Luffy muttered as he passed the swordsman on his way to Sunny's head. Zoro stopped where he stood and groaned. He quickly walked past Robin, dropping a rose and a brand new 'History of the Grand Line' into her lap.

"Early birthday present…" he murmured, ignoring the blush on his cheeks as he left. Robin couldn't help but smile at the sentiment.

"Zoro, you do realise my birthday was a week ago right?" she asked. The moss head turned around and grinned at her.

"REALLY early birthday present" he replied, leaving Robin with her gifts. The archaeologist felt a smile grow on her lips and she flipped open the new book, ignoring the one about Katanas she'd been looking at previously and began reading…

* * *

_**Interesting fact: Robin's birthday is actually the sixth of February. Who knew right?**_

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I've wanted to write a one-shot about this scene for a long time. Basically, if you don't watch the English dub or read the English manga, in the scene where Nami asked Usopp to make her the clima-tact, when Usopp agrees to make her the weapon, Nami thanks him by saying 'I love you' :O**_

_**Of course, this is probably just Nami being grateful, but it might not look that way to some…someone with a straw-hat for example…**_

_**So please review and I hope you enjoy this one-shot…even though it is kind of short…**_

__

**Also, I've put a new poll about whether I should make another story or not on my profile, so please, take a look at it and tell me what you want next...**

* * *

_**Misdirection**_

"You'll do it? Thank you Usopp! I love you!"

"Now, about the cost of materials…"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH"

"Hey, this weapon won't be cheap!"

"I'M COUNTING ON YOU!"

"Wait what?"

"…Nami?"

Nami exited the room happily and walked over to Vivi at the front of the ship. Sitting out of her eyesight at the door was a young man with short messy black hair, a straw hat obscuring his vision. The scar under his left eye became blurred for a second as a lone tear went down his cheek. He stood up silently, entered Usopp's workshop and closed the door. Usopp looked up from his work and smiled at his friend.

"Hey Luffy, you ok?" Usopp asked with a smile. Luffy lifted his gaze from the floor, revealing his angry eyes. Usopp paused in surprise but then, Luffy spoke.

"Look after her okay?" he said sadly, holding back tears. Usopp looked confused at him.

"Luffy, what do you mean?" he asked. Luffy clenched his fists. Usopp was ignoring her?

"Nami…" Luffy began "She said…before…that she…loves you…" the captain paused for a moment, as if hurt by the words. Usopp looked surprised.

"She didn't mean it like that Luffy" Usopp explained, only for Luffy to become even more confused.

"Nami meant that she was glad I was making her a weapon" The captain of the Going Merry paused, mouth hanging open in confusion. Eventually, he closed it with a smile and returned to his normal joyful self.

"Oh in that case then, carry on" Luffy said happily strolling away.

Usopp was left puzzled for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	15. Chapter 15

__

**Provoked**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU IDIOT!" The straw-hat crew all flinched as their captain was once more pounded on the head. Luffy remained silent in his seat and pouted at his navigator. Her dark chocolate eyes were focused on him in an angry glare that caused the young captain to shudder. Luffy raised a hand to his head and pulled the straw-hat down over his eyes with a sigh.

"Wasn't my fault…" he finally muttered. This only prompted Nami to hit him once more, this time, harder than before.

"WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" She yelled, seething with rage "I TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES AND THEN THE NEXT MINUTE, I SEE YOU RUNNING DOWN THE STREET WITH AROUND TWO HUNDRED MARINES AFTER YOU, TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU HAD JUST PUNCHED THEIR REAR ADMIRAL IN THE FREAKING FACE AND YOU SAY THAT WASN'T YOUR FAULT?" The navigator finished her rant, panting like a madman. Luffy still kept a bored expression and shrugged.

"I was provoked" he responded.

Two minutes later, Nami came stomping out of the dining room leaving Luffy in a mangled heap on the floor. To say she was mad was a complete understatement. She felt like a volcano that had just exploded. Pure rage was prominent all over her face and she just couldn't feel calm at all. The rest of the crew soon followed after her, taking their usual places around the ship. The long nosed sharpshooter attempted to follow Nami out but an elastic arm caught his shoulder.

"Don't tell her Usopp" Reluctantly, Usopp nodded with a sigh and changed his course, following Chopper to the back of the ship. Even after the crew had left, Luffy remained in the kitchen on the floor. He waited there patiently, feeling the movements of the ship sway left and right on the waves. Several minutes later, the door to the kitchen opened. Luffy looked up at the newcomer and sighed.

"He told you, didn't he?" he asked. Nami didn't reply but instead walking over and kneeled down beside Luffy. Without a word, she kissed Luffy's red cheeks and plucked the straw-hat from his head. She then placed the hat on her own orange locks as she left. Luffy couldn't help but smile. She knew he wanted that hat. She knew he'd follow her out to get it back. He knew why she had taken his hat. Silently, Luffy stood up and exited the room, his eyes closed shut as he remembered.

"_Look at that babe there" Luffy's head turned around slightly as he heard the rear admiral spoke. He followed the man's gaze and noticed he was looking at Nami. The rest of the marine's eyes turned towards the navigator, most eyes focusing on her chest and some scanning her up and down. Luffy felt his rage rise._

"_It's alright" he thought to himself "Just eat some meat. Eat some meat and then…"_

"_Nice ass" a recruit murmured, nodding his head in appreciation of the orange haired woman's short pants. Luffy's fist tightened but he remained silent. He turned back to Usopp, refocusing on his friend's story._

"_Wow, what I'd give to have a night with her" Luffy growled but never the less focused on Usopp. The sharpshooter noticed Luffy's anger and tilted his head._

"_What's wrong buddy?" he asked but Luffy didn't reply. He was trying to hide his rage from the nearby marines. He knew the next time he tried to speak; he'd probably lose his cool. Taking a deep breath, Luffy smiled softly. Everything was okay…_

"_How much do you reckon she is?"_

"_I don't know. For a whore like that, I bet she's pretty cheap" The rear admiral remarked, cackling with glee. His laughter was promptly interrupted by a fist connecting with his face. Following this, a leg shot out from nowhere and struck the admiral in the groin. The marines all turned to see Luffy standing in the dust, glaring at the rear admiral._

"_DON'T YOU DARE INSULT NAMI!" he yelled, launching another fist which embedded the admiral's skull into a nearby market stand. Immediately, the marines sprung to their feet._

"_GET HIM!"_

"_Oh…crap…" Luffy muttered, noticing the large crowd who were now focused on him._

_Something told him that his day was about to get two hundred times worst…_

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I didn't notice until recently but after I looked at the One Piece one-shots yesterday, I thought 'oh, I have 100 reviews…THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!'**_

_**So I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to Yasaonna-chan who is (blows trumpet) MY HUNDRETH REVIEWER! So seeing how in her last review Yasa-chan asked me to explain what happened after the last one-shot, I decided to write a one-shot about that…but…**_

_**I really don't want to do an M-rated story…**_

_**Really, I've never wrote an M-rated story before and I don't think I'd be very good at it if I did decide to write. Plus, I wouldn't want to turn my one-shots into an M-rated thing as that'd kinda label the rest of the one-shots as that and, despite a lot of my one-shots being T-rated for swearing and such, there are a variety that are kid friendly (Chapter 1-3-4 just to name a few) Plus, I don't want to do Lemon because…er...Luffy, why don't I want to do Lemon?**_

_Luffy: Easy. Nami likes oranges, not lemons. Silly Shadowonthewall!_

…_**Yeah…what he said…**_

__

**So to make up for my disappointing refusal to do an M-rated story, I shall write about the next best thing…you'll know what I mean when you read it…**

* * *

_**Tired**_

The usually alive and vibrant ship of the Thousand Sunny was actually quite quiet this morning. The crew that were in the dining room were almost dead on their feet. Zoro was sitting in his chair, his head planted firmly on the table. Next to him sat a weary Robin, who was currently relaxing on her chair. Opposite the archaeologist sat Chopper and Usopp, the reindeer resting on the sharpshooters head. Both were groaning loudly at their lack of sleep. They were lucky. Franky hadn't even been able to make it the table and was instead collapsed on the floor, snoozing away quietly. Sanji was the worst off out of all of them, having to stand in the kitchen and prepare breakfast. He was so tired he hadn't even bothered to turn on the stove for his usual 'Friday fry-up' and was only preparing a large amount of toast to everyone. Brook was silently sitting in his own chair, reading Robin's disregarded book. He wasn't tired at all. In fact, when he had come prancing into the dining room that morning complaining how much his bones ached; the crew had silenced him before he could finish the punch line on his skull joke. It took him a further beating from the chef and swordsman to understand that they were not in the mood for his 'unique' sense of humour that morning. The crew were exhausted from a sleepless night and were in an irritable mood.

And the reason why was just walking through the door…

"Morning guys!" Luffy bellowed as he bounded into the room, followed by an equally wide awake navigator. The two both received glares from everybody else on the crew, not that the pair noticed. Luffy and Nami promptly took their seats (though everyone noticed they were now sitting together)

"Sanji" Nami called when she noticed the chef "Why aren't we having bacon today?"

"YEAH!" Luffy agreed "BRING ON THE MEAT!"

"I think you've had enough meat for one day" Zoro mumbled under his breath, glaring at the navigator. Whilst Nami couldn't tell what Zoro had said, she had recognised his dull tone.

"What was that?" she asked angrily. Zoro didn't reply and just slumped down into his seat "I thought so" Nami said with a victorious smile. Luffy's joyful demeanour faded for a moment and he glanced around the crew.

"Hey you guys seem off today" he announced "What's the matter?" The crew was silent but grumbled angrily under their breath.

"Especially you Zoro" Nami commented, looking at the swordsman "You're more angry than useful. What's wrong? Is it that time of the month again?" The green haired swordsman growled angrily. She had pushed him too far.

"You" Zoro said loudly, attracting everyone's attention.

"Come again…" Nami shouted angrily.

"I said it's you. You two are the reason we didn't sleep" the swordsman shouted angrily. Luffy and Nami's faces turned scarlet.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Luffy and Nami asked timidly.

"For once, I have no idea. I don't know what Luffy was doing but it must have been right because I have never heard you scream so loud" Nami's already red face deepened in colour and turned into a raging maroon colour.

"The creaking bed springs…the never ending creaking…" Chopper muttered his eyes wide with fear.

"I must admit navigator, you are one lucky woman. It sounded like Captain has quite the stamina" Robin added from besides Zoro.

"So much creaking..." the reindeer repeated as he shuddered.

"We were going to tell you to keep it down but…we didn't want to interrupt anything" Usopp explained.

"The resounding creaking…"

"Not that we don't think it's SUPA that you guys got together…" Franky chirped up from his place on the floor

"But next time Miss Navigator, I recommend that you hold in your tensions until we're off the ship…or you could go to a motel" Robin advised from a side, The swordsman groaned in agreement with his head on the table.

"Good on ya captain" Zoro added as he lifted his head off the table for a moment. Luffy's blush darkened and he quickly let go of Nami's hand (which he had been holding under the table).The skeleton laughed at his captain and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Please Luffy" Brook said "Don't be ashamed of your bone…it's the only one I don't have. SKULL JOKE!" Usopp sighed at the skeleton's antics.

"At least you guys used protection" he said with a shake of his head. There was silence.

"You guys did use protection…right?..." Zoro asked. Nami blushed even deeper than before.

"Yes, of course we did" Nami shouted, feeling rather warm with all the blood rushing to her head.

"Nami…what do they mean by protection?" Luffy asked innocently. The crew's eyes widened and a plate smashed in the background. Sanji stepped around the doorway, his teeth clenched and his eyes glaring at Luffy.

"YOU…HAVE…TEN…SECONDS…TO RUN….FOR…YOUR…LIFE!" the chef thundered. The crew grew silent as Luffy laughed.

"Oh come on Sanji, you're joking right?" he asked with a grin.

**ONE…**

Luffy's eyes widened more.

"Sanji?"

**TWO…**

Realisation dawned on Luffy and he quickly leapt from his seat and sprinted for the door.

**TEN!**

As Luffy fled out onto the deck, Sanji followed after him, screaming loudly and clutching a knife in each hand. Nami sighed loudly.

"Sanji…leave him alone…" she commanded lazily as she followed the two slowly out the door.

Once more, there was silence in the dining room.

"The creaking…"

"WE GET THE IDEA CHOPPER" Zoro bellowed, before slumping back in his seat.

Things were going to be awkward today on the Thousand Sunny…

* * *

_**Until then I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story**_

_**And also, Search the wind chapter 7 IS almost finished, so it'll PROBABLY be up this weekend**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I wanted to write this small one-shot for a few reasons.**_

_**#1: I've got my laptop fixed: D…not that any of you really noticed because I (cough) borrowed (cough) another computer to go on and such, but to me, it makes all the difference**_

_**#2: I wanted to tell you guys that 'Do you believe in magic' may take a bit longer to be updated. Alas, the curse of writer's block has struck me with its hammer of DOOM!**_

_**#3: …I just really wanted to do some LuNa fluff, pure and simple XD**_

* * *

_**Craving**_

"Hey Nami" the navigator sighed at her captain's voice and looked up at him.

"What do you want Luffy?" she asked with a weary gaze. The raven haired man smiled widely

"Nami…I'm kinda hungry" Luffy replied. Nami sighed and shook her head.

"Then go tell Sanji then" she responded angrily. She wasn't in the mood for Luffy's 'adventurous nature' today. Besides, she knew the cook would soon silence Luffy's whining.

"But…that's not what I want to taste" Luffy continued, now getting nervous "can…can I taste your mikans?" The fist in his face had almost become Nami's form of greeting to Luffy but for once, Luffy dodged the punch and caught her fist.

"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY MIKANS!...wait, what are you doing?" the orange haired woman asked. Luffy ignored Nami's question and moved forward, using the grip he had on Nami's fist to pull her forward as well.

"Nami…" Her eyes widened

"Just…" Her cheeks turned red

"One…" Her voice was caught in her throat

"Taste…" Luffy finished his mouth currently a mere few centimetres away from hers. Taking the initiative, Luffy closed the gap between them, slowly and softly. Nami's eyes, which had so long been wide with shock, slowly began to close as she felt an odd sensation in her stomach. Luffy felt Nami shudder as he pulled backwards gently. A small smile graced his lips as a matching one dawned on Nami's face.

"Hey…Naaami…" he whispered softly, emphasising the sound of the 'a' in her name. Nami nodded gently, waiting for her captain's reply.

"…I think I want to taste your mikans every day…" Nami giggled at this.

"You better…" were the last words Nami said before she once more closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

_**Until then I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay, first thing's first…well it would be kind of odd if it was the first thing was what I last thing I talked about**_

_**Anyway, this one-shot is dedicated to Lord Dico, who requested I write a story for him (those of you who have read his work probably know where this is going) but I thought 'hey, might as well make this one-shot a more expanded story idea', so I hope you guys like this one (and Dico, I'm sorry I took a while with this one dude :D)**_

_**Also since I've taken a request from Dico, I feel it's unfair not to take any from anyone else, so that's why I am officially announcing…**_

_**(blows trumpet) THE AWESOME REQUEST SHADOWONTHEWALL6 TO DO A ONE-SHOT AND HE'LL WRITE IT DEDICATED TO YOU…SHOW!**_

_**Also known as…TARSOTWSTDAOSAHWIDTY…I need to come up with better acronyms**_

_Nami: And each one-shot request will cost a small fee of only 10,000 beri's each_

_**NO THEY WON'T…AND HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE!**_

_Nami: Luffy made a cameo, so why can't I?_

_**Good point…Anyway, if you have a request for a one-shot, send me a message about it on my profile or just put it in your review and I'll have a look and see what I can do. The only rules are no M-rated requests. It has to be T at the most.**_

_Nami: M-rated will cost extra ;)_

_**NO! IT WON'T COST ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M NOT DOING IT! (Walks away)**_

_Nami: Don't worry, I'll try and wear him down. Anyway I hope you enjoy the one-shot_

* * *

_**Her voice**_

Nami was cranky that day. It was obvious to pretty much everyone on the crew. After leaving Skypeia, the navigator had appeared to be a bit more perturbed than usual. In truth, Nami's anger was the result of one thing…or to be precise, one person with a whole lot of things. Due to Usopp's rubber bands being a complete success with the Shandorian's, the crew appeared to have a lot of dials now. Being their captain, Luffy had 'recommended' that he try all of the devices out. It had led to a disaster. Not only had Luffy annoyed THREE pirate ships that morning, due to his stupid understanding of using Impact Dials. After the unfortunate accident at lunch when Luffy set the sharpshooter's hair on fire, Nami was almost begging that all of the dials 'magically' fell into the sea and fearing what Luffy would experiment with next.

Unfortunately, she would soon find out.

"Nami!" a voice bellowed. The navigator turned round in confusion and glanced around the deck. There was no-one there.

"Nami!" the voice yelled again. Nami slowly headed towards the direction of the noise.

"Luffy, is that you?" she called in curiosity.

"Nami!" the voice answered, causing Nami to groan.

"Luffy, what do you want?" she asked, heading towards the doorway to the men's bedroom.

"Nami!" Luffy called once more, now louder than before. Nami sighed and carefully descended the steps into the room. Hammocks hung all around her and it was almost too dark to see anything.

"Luffy? You in here?" she asked, now feeling slightly nervous in the shadowed room.

"Nami!" Luffy repeated. The navigator shook her head and walked slowly towards Luffy's hammock. In the hammock, there was a figure wrapped in a blanket. As Nami approached, the voice spoke up louder.

"Nami" The navigator sighed looking down at the figure.

"Luffy, come on get up and tell me what you want" she called, poking the wrapped up Luffy. Luffy didn't respond to the poking and remained motionless.

"Nami!" the voice repeated once more.

"Luffy, GET UP!" Nami finally yelled her rage building. When the figure didn't respond, Nami angrily flung the covers off of the figure and glared down at...

It wasn't Luffy…

But when she found him…she was going to kill him…

As she removed the blanket from the hammock, a large humming filled the room. Before Nami could react, a large stream of water shot out from the bed and sprayed into Nami's face. The orange haired navigator coughed loudly as the water spray stopped. Nami looked upwards at her hair. It was soaking wet. As Nami groaned, a loud laughter echoed out from behind her.

"SHISHISHISHISHI!" Nami growled at the familiar laughter and she turned around to see Luffy laughing like crazy.

"That tone dial and water dial are brilliant for pranks, right Nami?" the raven haired captain said with a chuckle. Nami, however, growled and instead of replying, hit Luffy roughly over his head.

"Idiot!" she shrieked as she left the room. Luffy ignored Nami's complaints and laughed loudly. It was just a joke…she'd forgive him…

But that was when Luffy learned he was wrong…

For the rest of the day, Nami ignored her captain whenever she crossed paths with him. In the corridor, she would walk past him, her eyes fixed straight ahead and not on the goofy black haired man watching her walk away. On the deck, she ignored his whines for her attention. What was most disturbing to Luffy though happened later. As Luffy walked sadly into the dining room that evening, he noticed that the only spare seat in the room was next to his navigator. Luffy walked towards the seat and hesitantly sat down. Before he could speak however, Nami stood up from her seat and exited the room. Luffy remained seated and watched her leave, sorrow in his eyes. When the door to the dining room slammed shut, all of the crew turned to Luffy.

"What did you do shithead?" Sanji asked angrily. Luffy shrugged his shoulders.

"I just played a prank on her" he reasoned. Sanji's foot quickly interrupted anymore complaints from the straw-hat captain.

"YOU IDIOT! MY NAMI SWAN SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR STUPID PRANKS! GO AND APOLOGIZE TO HER! RIGHT NOW!" the blonde cook bellowed. Luffy sighed and slowly walked towards the door. He hated it when Sanji yelled…but deep down, he knew the chef was right.

Cautiously, he approached the navigator. Luffy quickly noted she was sitting on Merry's head, looking out at the waves. As he stopped behind her, he saw her shoulders tense.

"Nami…I'm sorry…" Luffy said quietly. Nami didn't reply.

"…Nami…" Luffy said once more, tilting his head. Nami remained silent.

"Er…this is the part where you say I forgive you…"

"Maybe I don't want to" Luffy eyes widened as Nami's sweet voice once more floated into his ears. Luffy felt so happy he could have leapt for joy, but the grief in his navigator's voice kept his feet glued to the floor.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the raven haired teen asked nervously.

"I'm not accepting your apology" Nami said once more "because I know Sanji put you up to this…and you wouldn't say sorry without if he hadn't made you…"

"That's not true and you know it Nami!" Luffy replied, his charcoal eyes now simmering with a deep feeling of disappointment "I didn't think something so stupidly small could hurt you so much…"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT ANNOYED ME!" Nami shouted angrily, turning around to meet Luffy's gaze. Her eyes were watering, distorting the brown colour in her eye and turning the chocolate gaze they often held into one of dirt and mud. Luffy's eyes widened at this and his mouth opened slightly to speak once more "What annoyed me…is that you didn't apologize…you never apologize…you just act like we'll just laugh it off but it's getting a bit too much to handle" Nami sighed softly and turned around to look once more at the ocean "You probably didn't even care…"

"Look Nami, I AM sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just joking about being stupid…but please don't ignore me Nami…" The navigator was silent for a moment before he replied.

"Why?"

"Because I can't live without your voice" Nami's eyes widened and she turned around to get a proper look at Luffy. The captain of the straw-hats was staring at Nami in return, his own eyes wide at what he had just said.

"I…I love your voice" Luffy continued hesitantly "When you shout, I feel like I need to try and listen because the more you talk loudly, the more your voice gets hurt and if I listen, you won't hurt your voice…I never remember what you say really, but I try! When you whisper, I hang on your every word because I want to know what you know…and your laugh…I…I love it when you laugh…it's beautiful…and…I want you to keep smiling…to keep laughing…because you're my navigator…and I want you to always be happy" As the straw-hat captain finished his speech, he looked up at Nami. Her dark chocolate eyes were glistening in the pale moon light and Luffy could almost see his small smile reflected on those beautiful pupils. After a moment, Nami stood up from her spot and walked past Luffy. Unfortunately, the captain missed the small smile on her lips and the small blush on her cheeks.

"Nami…please keep laughing for me…" he said softly. Nami remained silent as she descended the steps. She'd pretty much already forgiven him…but the keeping Luffy in suspense might teach him some manners.

She didn't suspect what happened next however.

"Then if you won't laugh…I'll have to make you!" Nami's eyes widened as Luffy's rubber arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Luffy, what are you?" Nami started but as Luffy set her down on the steps, he began his evil scheme. Like a musician playing the strings on his guitar, Luffy's fingers quickly began to tickle Nami all over. The navigator promptly burst into a loud laughter that filled the night.

"HAHAHAHA-Luffy-HAHAHAHA-Stop-HAHAHAHA-I forgive-HAHAHAHAHA" Nami bellowed loudly as Luffy's fingers continued to tickle the navigator. As the 'torture' continued, Nami noticed that Luffy's fingers had begun to focus more around her exposed naval (damn her lack of modesty).

"HAHAHA-Oh no you-HAHAHAHA-don't" Nami managed to mutter amidst her laughter as she began to counter attack. Her arms reached downwards and she quickly began to tickle the bottom of Luffy's feet. The straw-hat captain burst out into a shrieking laughter at this and, unfortunately, this made him lose his balance and send both him and the navigator onto the floor. Nami's assault didn't stop though, now tickling Luffy as he had done to her. The straw-hat captain looked like he going to die right then and there with the large amount of panting he was doing. Nami smiled at her captain's boisterous laughter and reached down to unbutton Luffy's shirt, so she could return the favour of his tickling spree.

"Are we interrupting something?" Luffy and Nami looked towards the voice and blushed as they realised the entire crew was standing on the deck.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" the two pirates on the floor replied. Zoro burst into laughter himself as Robin smiled at the scene.

"Really? Because it looks like you're straddling our captain" she joked with a smile.

"Nami swan" Sanji mournfully moaned from the floor, as he was promptly crying there.

"Why did Nami have her hands on Luffy's chest?" Chopper asked innocently, pointing to the couple. Usopp reassuringly patted the reindeer's head and sighed.

"Well you see Chopper, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"Oh so they were mating…"  
"WE ARE NOT MATING!" Luffy and Nami replied loudly. Robin and Zoro burst into laughter at that point and both walked back into the dining room, ignoring the complaints of the two people on the floor. Chopper ignored the two as well, vowing to research the procedure for child birth immediately. Usopp followed him in laughing, as he dragged the wailing Sanji back to the kitchen. For a moment, both captain and navigator were silent.

"Er Nami…you can get off now…" Nami blushed at this comment and sprung off of Luffy as if he had just announced he was going to explode.

"Sorry" she said, her cheeks stained red. Luffy didn't really reply, however, and just smiled in return.

"Nami"

"Yeah?"

"We don't need a musician anymore…"

"Huh?"

"Your laughter is music to my ears…"

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**_

_Nami: You do realise that ending line is getting really annoying and it isn't really very understandable in this context, right?_

_**And you realise that I don't care right?…**_

_**Anyway, Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello everyone Shadowonthewall6 here._

_Before I start working on the request one-shots you guys have messaged me about (which I'm glad a lot of you did __) I'm going to first off, finish off two one-shots, one for Mother's day, which is coming soon, and one for THE BRAVE CAPTAIN USOPP'S BIRTHDAY!...I mean, for April fools of course…:D_

_So I hope you enjoy my brand new greatest story ever written…_

* * *

_**My awesome completely original totally not OOC in any way story **_

_**written by Shadowonthewall6...and no-one else...**_

The sea was shining in the great bright sun that morning. The Thousand Sunny was bobbing along peacefully on the ocean. The day so far had been a calm one as no-one had wanted to mess with the mighty captain of the Thousand Sunny. The muscular and handsome man stood on the bow of the ship, his awesome eyes as sharp as a hawk. His long and extremely cool nose stuck out forward, pointing in the direction the ship was sailing in. With no hesitation, the mighty captain Usopp turned around to gaze at his crew.

"MY LOYAL AND DEVOTED CREW!" he called (in a voice that made the very ocean quake with fear) "TODAY, WE SHALL BE ONCE MORE ADVENTURING OVER THE NEW WORLD, WHICH I RULE AS ONE OF THE FOUR YONKOU AND ONE OF THE SEVEN WARLORDS OF THE SEA!" Of course, at their captain's brave voice, the crew cheered with joy.

"Gosh" the innocent and amazed first mate Luffy yelled as he saw Captain Usopp's confident smile "Captain Usopp is so brave and strong! I hope I end up like him some day!" The green haired man standing next to Luffy nodded in agreement.

"He's the strongest man on the sea…I could never hope to surpass him" Zoro said, his eyes welling with tears at the sheer epicness that was…CAPTAIN USOPP!

"~Oh Captain Usopp is soooooo hot~" Nami swooned, her eyes filling with hearts at the sight of the powerful captain.

"~Indeed~" Robin added, her own eyes full of hearts as she stared at their captain "~His nose is so pointy and cute!~"

"Captain Usopp is such a ladies man!" Sanji chimed in, looking at the strong captain with admiration "I'm so glad he chose me to be his disciple! Maybe someday, I'll be just as awesome and suave a ladies man as him!"

"CAPTAIN USOPP IS THE BEST!" Chopper agreed, his eyes full of sparkles.

"Captain Usopp is one SUPA cool bro!" Franky added with a nod, adopting his favourite pose.

"Of course!" Brook cheered loudly "Captain Usopp is really a great sight to behold…I only wish I had eyes to look upon his handsome features with…~SKULL JOKE~"

Captain Usopp nodded in agreement with his crew…when suddenly; a loud crash shook through the ocean…somehow…

Almost in an instant, the Thousand Sunny was surrounded by the ships that belonged to the evil (yet no way near as attractive, awesome and cool as Usopp) Cat emperor Kuro. The man stood on the bow of one of his ships, cackling sinisterly.

"Damn you Usopp" he yelled to the captain "Your epic strength and skill puts mine to shame…but due to my jealousy for how cool you are, I SHALL ONCE MORE TRY TO BEAT YOU…only to fail horribly again…" The thousands of men on Kuro's crew nodded in agreement.

"We could never beat the sniper king Usopp" they called, already looking defeated. Captain Usopp grinned at the fear.

"PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED ONCE MORE KURO!" the brave captain yelled, magically leaping off of his boat and socking Kuro in the jaw. As the fist hit Kuro, the defeated man fell to the floor. All of the crew immediately cried out in fear and began to scurry away. As the ships hurried off in retreat, a door on Kuro's flagship (which the mighty Usopp was already standing on and had conquered due to his badassery) opened and standing in the doorway was the amazingly beautiful and perfect Princess Kaya. Noticing her savoir, she ran towards the awesome captain.

"My hero!" she cried as she ran into Usopp's awaiting arms. The brave and awesome captain smirked at his victory and leaped with the rescued princess off of the flagship just as it exploded, landing back on the thousand sunny once more. As the flagship blew up, Kuro screamed like a girl and was blown into the sky.

"Curse you Captain Usopp!" he yelled as he soared away. Captain Usopp once more smirked and looked down at the petite woman in his arms.

"My lady…" Usopp called in a soft voice "Are you alright?" In response, Kaya looked up at the captain and instantly, she leapt up into his arms, so he was now carrying her.

"Oh take me my brave warrior of the sea!" she said as she snuggled into his chest. The mighty Captain Usopp smiled at this and slowly carried the princess away towards the captain's quarters as all of his crew cheered for his victory.

After that, Captain Usopp and Kaya got married, had kids and lived happily ever after!

The End

* * *

_See, wasn't that the most awesome story ever known? I know it was! In fact, I have just decided something…_

_I shall quit working on these silly one-shots, that boring 'Do you believe in magic?' story and that lame 'Search The Wind'…_

_I must write a much better story all about the brave captain Usopp, the undefeated wonder of the sea, that you'll all like…and then I'll…_

_**Hey Usopp…**_

_Usopp: 0.0 Oh...S-shadowonthewall6? t-this is a s-surprise…w-what's up?_

_**Yeah, whatever. Look, have you seen my laptop? Nami said she stole it and hid it somewhere so I can't update because I won't make people pay her money to get me to write requested one-shots…hey, that's it there…what are you doing with it?**_

_Usopp:…er…er…_

_**:( Usopp…you got some explaining to do…**_

_Usopp: Er…Until next time, I'M THE MIGHTY CAPTAIN USOPP and I hope you've enjoyed_

_PLEASE REVIEW! POSITIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! (runs away)_

_**GET BACK HERE LONG NOSE!...**_

_**Oh yeah, and I'll begin work on the request one-shots soon, so don't worry…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys, Shadowonthewall6 here. I'm here to officially apologize about…that thing that happened last chapter…**_

_Usopp: I…can't feel…my nose…anymore…_

_**Anyway, seeing as I am having problems with my laptop getting stolen by every Tom, Dick and Harry that comes along…**_

_Luffy: I thought Nami and Usopp stole your laptop?_

_**It's an expression Luffy…Anyway, I've hired Luffy here to protect my laptop from anyone who would try to take it…**_

_Luffy: I'm being paid in meat :D_

_**0.o…yes…yes you are…**_

_**Anyway, here is a special mother's day one-shot before I start working on all of the requests I've gotten (remember, if you want to request a one-shot for me to right, then just message me or leave it in the review. I am getting around to writing the requests this week so don't worry)**_

_**Anyway, without further ado, I hope you'll enjoy this little one-shot. It's a little odd and I'm not sure if I like it, but I hope you do **___

_**Unexpected**_

"Nami…you're pregnant"

The room became deathly silent at Chopper's announcement. The straw-hat captain, for once, was speechless, unable to verbalise his feelings.

"W-what?" Nami finally asked

"Chopper…are you serious?" Zoro added, moving from his spot behind his captain. The reindeer nodded.

"Positive" he replied. Nami immediately began to fumble over her words, glancing around the room.

"But how? When?" she questioned.

"Well Nami, the average procedure for this sort of thing is that a man and a woman…"

"NOT NOW ROBIN!" Nami yelled angrily. Luffy was still quietly standing at the side of the room, staring at Nami's stomach with an expression of complete bewilderment.

"I'm guessing this happened after the two of you had that 'incident' a few weeks ago" Zoro announced, glancing from Luffy to Nami.

"The…creaking…"

"Chopper, now is not the time" The first mate bellowed at the small reindeer as he hugged his knees. The sound of the door opening and closing drew the crew's attention towards the door. Someone had left the room…

"Luffy…" Nami muttered sadly. Sanji growled when he realised that the captain had exited the room but Franky held out a hand to stop him following.

"Give the dude some time" the shipwright whispered to the chef "This is a shock to him"

"TO HIM? WHAT THE HELL ABOUT ME!" Sanji and Franky jumped as Nami shrieked at them.

"Look Nami…Luffy just needs time" Zoro said with a supporting hand on the navigator's shoulder "just…give him a minute or so and then I recommend you go check on him…"

Nami had never been so nervous in all her life. The steps up to the front of the ship were like steps to the gallows for the poor navigator. She shuddered as the cold breeze embraced her as she approached the lion head at the front of the thousand sunny. Sitting on the figure head was a young man, his eyes shrouded by his straw-hat. As Nami approached, the raven haired man looked up and noticed her.

"…hey…" he said calmly, his face looking almost emotionless.

"Hey…" the navigator responded as she clambered over the bar "mind if I take a seat?" Luffy shook his head and so Nami plopped down in front of him, allowing the black haired captain to hold her close with his arms around her waist. The two sat quietly, both of their faces calm, yet at the same time, it was obvious something was wrong.

"So…" Luffy finally whispered into his girlfriend's ear "Baby huh?"

"Yep…" Nami responded sighing softly.

"…cool…"

"…yeah…"

"…well…"

"Do you hate me?" Luffy laughed at the Navigator's question and pulled her closer into his embrace.

"You really are silly aren't you Nami?" he asked with a smile "…no, I don't hate you…I could never hate you…" The navigator turned to Luffy with a questioning gaze.

"But…why?" she asked. Luffy paused for a moment.

"I…do you think I'd make a good dad?" Now, it was Nami's turn to chuckle.

"Of course" she said with a happy smile.

"But…I never knew my dad…I don't know how to be a dad…and you're going to be a mum…you're twenty years old Nami, you've got your whole life before you…you don't have to spend it stuck with me" Luffy continued to mutter but he was silenced when Nami's lips met with his. The two parted after a few seconds.

"Don't you dare…" she muttered "I wouldn't rather be with anyone than you…do you want it?" Luffy laughed once more.

"Of course, I'm gonna love being a dad…but..."

"But what?" Nami asked.

"We're going back to your home town" Luffy announced. Nami's eyes widened and she turned around to see Luffy's serious expression.

"Why? Luffy! What about One Piece?"

"How can I hope to find and keep the greatest treasure of them all if I can't protect MY treasures?" Luffy asked, looking down at Nami with a happy gaze. Nami tried to reply but found that she couldn't.

"Besides…" Luffy added, looking up towards the sky "One Piece will always be there...but our kid won't be young forever…and besides, you want to map out the world right? There's still a lot of uncharted island in the east blue right?" Nami blushed at Luffy's statement but found a smile on her lips.

"Alright then…" she conceded, turning around to look out towards the sea.

"What do you want to call him?" Luffy asked as Nami relaxed onto him.

"How do you know it's gonna be a he?"

"Captain's intuition…" Luffy said with a smile. Nami laughed at this and looked up at the raven haired captain's face.

"What about Ace? Or maybe Shanks?" she asked. Luffy shook his head.

"Nah, let him have his own legacy…" Nami nodded softly at his reply.

"Luffy…are you sure you're okay about this?" she asked, noticing his grip was tightening around her waist.

"Yeah…" he muttered after a while "I just…I don't think us D's have the best history when it comes to kids…" Nami sighed and turned to him.

"That's what's wrong…" she murmured softly. Luffy nodded.

"Ace's mum died in child birth…my mum died in childbirth…for all I know, my grandma might have suffered the same fate…I'm worried Nami...I don't want to lose you...you're my navigator…"

"Is that all that's wrong?" Nami responded feeling hurt at being simply referred to by her position on the crew. Luffy shook his head.

"Not that…but…you're my navigator, my compass, my girlfriend, my heart, my anchor, my angel…my queen…without you…I'd be lost…just drifting sadly from this world to the next…" Nami smiled at Luffy and kissed his forehead with a smile.

"Idiot" she whispered "I'm not going anywhere…I'm not going to die anytime soon. Chopper's the best doctor in the world and he'll make sure me and our baby are fine…"

"I know…" Luffy replied with a hesitant smile "I love you Nami…"  
"I love you too Luffy" Nami replied smiling at him "…what do you think he's going to be like?" She asked, looking down at her stomach and rubbing affectionately.

"Duh! He's our kid" Luffy replied with a smile "He'll be strong and fast and brave…"

"Like his father?"

"No…like his beautiful mother" Nami's smile widened and her blush deepened at Luffy's statement and she leaned in to peck Luffy gently on the lips.

"I wish" she admitted as she pulled away "He's probably going to be the exact opposite of his mum"

"Nah…then he'll be like me…" Luffy commented with a smirk "It's getting cold Nami…you should head inside…" The navigator reluctantly nodded and allowed Luffy to lift her up and back onto the deck.

"You coming Luffy?" she asked as she headed for the steps to the deck. Luffy shook his head and grinned.

"Nah…I like looking at the ocean" Nami nodded respectfully and walked away towards the steps once more.

"Daichi…"

Nami turned around in surprise and glanced over at Luffy.

"What?" she asked.

"Daichi" Luffy responded "You said that he'll be the opposite of you right? Nami means Wave and Daichi means Great Land. What do you think? That way he'll be like you…yet at the same time different" Nami was silent for a moment at her captain's stupidity but then smiled.

"Monkey D. Daichi..." she muttered with a smile "I guess it kinda fits…I'll think about it" Luffy smiled at the navigator in response and then turned to face the ocean once more. Nami walked away down the steps but before she went into her room, she rubbed her stomach and smiled softly as a tear of joy rolled down her face.

"Well Daichi, this has been some mother's day huh?"

_**Until then I'm Shadowonthewall6 and i hope you've enjoyed this mother's day special.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**This one-shot was requested by and is dedicated to the Flying Lion.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Ps. I did this one-shot first because after writing Scarlet Wind, I'm still in the mood for doing first person stories…**_

* * *

_**Training**_

I've learned two things whilst sailing the grand-line.

One of them is that normal compasses don't work in the Grand Line due to the special magnetic waves created from each island. The Log Pose functions by recording the magnetic wave of an island in the Grand Line, and points to the next island for the user to travel to…

The second thing is that I cannot get any freaking peace on this stupid ship.

So I sat down this morning to train. As I'm sure anyone on this ship should know, my training is like a ritual. I have a session once every morning, once every afternoon and once every evening (I can't let that strength I've worked so hard for, slip away). It's like a tradition on the ship…

Yeah, a tradition that absolutely NO-ONE respects…

I start off by tying some weights around my arms and then, I reach down and pick up Shunsui. Okay newbie; let's see what you can do…

Casually, I slide two extra weights over Shunsui as a way to balance the weights out. After that, I begin my ritualistic chopping forwards and backwards repeatedly…

1…

2…

3…

4…

"Zoro…"

…Ignore him and he'll just go away...

5…

6…

"Zoro…come on…"

7…

8…

"ZORO, ZORO, ZORO, ZORO, ZORO, ZORO, ZORO!"

"WHAT?" I yelled angrily turning to face my dopy captain.

"Look at this picture here! This guy said he spotted a white wolf! AWHITE WOLF ON THE GRANDLINE! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?" he asked, his eyes shining with enthusiasm. I sighed but never the less, smiled to Luffy.

"Sure man…say, why don't you go tell Nami about that? I'm sure she'll really like to hear that" I advised. Luffy, of course, nodded and ran off to go find the navigator. After he left, I sighed. I always hate it when Luffy keeps interrupting my training. Our stupid reckless captain has pulled us from one crazy situation to another crazy situation all throughout our time in the Grand Line and I'd actually like to be prepared for the next one the fool drags us into. He doesn't understand why I train.

After Luffy leaves, I've got some peace and quiet again, so I started chopping once more.

9…

10…

11…

"Zoro?"

I looked up angrily to see Chopper glaring at me.

"What is it now?" I asked with gritted teeth. Chopper responded by poking my side. I winced slightly from the pain. That was all Chopper needed to see.

"YOUR INJURYS HAVEN'T FULLY HEALED YET! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TRAINING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" the reindeer shrieked at me "IF YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN…"

I swung forward with my sword once more

12…

"STOP THAT!" Chopper shouted.

"Or what?" I replied calmly.

"Or else…I WON'T PATCH YOU UP NEXT TIME YOU GET HURT!"

…13…

"STOP IT..." Chopper screamed once more. I ignored the doctor and continued training.

14…

15…

16…

My training suddenly stops when I hear the sound of soft crying. I turned around to see Chopper almost at the point of tears.

"I SAID STOP IT! I'M YOUR DOCTOR AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" The reindeer sobbed. I felt really bad at that moment and I lowered my sword onto the ground. The guy is really like a little kid sometimes. Every time Chopper fixes me up, I go off to train more and the little reindeer is always annoying, trying to stop me…

He doesn't understand why I train…

"Look Chopper…I don't mean to disrespect you buddy…but I need to get stronger if…"

"HEY BONEHEAD!" Both I and Chopper looked upwards to see Nami leaning on the rail of the ship.

"LISTEN TO CHOPPER FOR ONCE! He's only stopping you from training because he cares about you!" she yelled down at me. I growl angrily. There the witch goes again, getting involved in other people's business. She tells me to stop being selfish…then she steals ten thousand beri for herself. Why is she even on this crew anyway? She can't fight on par with the rest of us and she's probably the weakest of the group. I mean she's just the navigator. What do we need her for?

She doesn't understand why I train…

"Shut up witch!" I called back to her angrily "I was just apologizing to…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY NAMI-SWAN MOSS-HEAD?" Oh great, like one bobble-head idiot on this crew wasn't enough. Dartbrow is the most irritating person on this ship by far. He always gets my worked up and I always end up getting into fights with the perverted bastard over the simplest of things. Stupid love cook doesn't even do his role on the crew that well.

He doesn't understand why I train…

"SHUT UP DARTBROW!" I yelled in response, giving the blonde haired cook a glare that would have made even intimidated an admiral. Luffy emerges from the room behind him and looks over at the sad Chopper.

"Zoro! Nakama shouldn't fight" he said to me. Angrily, I try to reply but I'm interrupted by Usopp, Franky and Brook walking onto the deck. Talk about the three stooges.

"What the hell's going on down here bros?" Franky asked, staring at the scene before him in confusion. Franky's another one of these idiots I just can't stand. He's always so laidback but inside that grown man's body, he's just a kid at heart. Like we need another brain-dead crewmate on our ship.

"Moss-head's being mean to Chopper" the swirly brow cook explained.

"That's not nice Zoro" Usopp announced, shaking his head at me. You know what I said about Nami being the weakest, it's really Usopp that's the weakest out of all of us. The long nose coward can't even fight his way out of a paper bag. Now that I think about, he doesn't serve that big a purpose on the crew. Why the hell is he on our ship?

"Yes Zoro, it would be much better if you calmed down…" the skeletal musician advised. Another pervert I can't stand. Another idiot on our crew to add to the insanity. He gets me so bad sometimes.

"Yeah, you should go train or something like that"

"That always calms you down"

"You need to cool off Shitty Swordsman…go swing your swords around for a bit"

"THAT WAS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO DO BEFORE ALL OF YOU IGNORANT FOOLS STARTED DISTRACTING ME, SO PLEASE, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES, LET ME TRAIN IN PEACE!" The crew was silent as I finished shouting and were frozen to the spot. Chopper was the first to leave, silently walking away towards the bedrooms. Nami and Sanji left after that and soon after, Usopp, Brook and Franky were gone. Angrily, I collapsed into a sitting position on the floor and grabbed my head. I groaned with rage and punched the deck. I was just so mad then. As I was sitting on the floor, I heard some footsteps approach me. Loud and determined footsteps that stopped behind me. Not now.

"You know…if you wanna talk about it…"

"I know Luffy…just leave me alone" I replied. Luffy nodded respectfully and then, followed after Chopper, most likely to see if the reindeer was alright. I sighed loudly once more.

They don't understand why I train…

After a while on the floor, I stood up and picked Shunsui off the floor. A few more minutes and then I would nap for a bit…

17…

18…

19…

"Twenty…" I stopped as I heard a voice counting with me. Slowly, I looked around. Nearby, sitting calmly in a deckchair as if nothing at all had happened earlier, was Robin. Her sapphire eyes watched me with interest and a small smile graced her lips as I looked at her.

"Don't mind me" she said, turning back to her book. For a moment, I stared at her in confusion and then I looked away with an angry growl.

She knew why I trained.

It was another reason why I didn't like her…

Robin was always so evaluative, so understanding. I didn't want to be understood by the devil woman. I didn't want her to understand. Wasn't anything secret anymore?

Couldn't I have a little privacy?

This crew infuriates me.

Sometimes I hate them, I hate them so much…

And yet…

Yet they're the reason why I want to train…

Sure Luffy has led us into more difficult situations than I can count…but he's also led us out of them as well. I want to train so I can give him all the support I can.

Sure Chopper's annoying when I train. It's because I'm ruining all his good stitching. What he doesn't understand is that I'm training so that I get strong enough so that he doesn't HAVE to stitch me up after every encounter. I don't want to be some other guy who takes Chopper's attention away from the other people who are hurt.

Sure Nami steals money…but this is the same girl who tried to steal 100,000,000 beri, just so she could free her village from a monster. Most of that money she does steal goes to the food the crew eats and other supplies we need. She's the navigator. What does she do? Everything. We wouldn't have gotten this far without her. Forget that I said she's weak, she's smart. She thinks with her head, not her fists like I do…that's another reason I train, to make sure I can protect her. The whole crew would fall apart if she wasn't here and if I let anything happen to her, Luffy would be pissed like hell.

Sure Dartbrow doesn't do well at his role…he does it brilliantly. I hate to admit (and I will NEVER tell the cook to his face) but his meals are one of the few reasons I can still train like I usually do. Of course we usually fight, that's how things should be. I don't want to be all 'pally' with the love cook. I like fighting him all the time. It's a good work out and I train so that I can be in a fit enough state to keep fighting him like I usually do.

Sure Franky's got the heart of a kid…but he also has the imagination of a kid and that does wonders for his shipwright skills. I don't know how I we ever survived without the guy, nor do I know how the hell he made something as great as the sunny. I miss Merry but this ship is doing one hell of a job replacing it.

Sure Usopp's not a fighter…but that's not his role on the crew. Usopp's the sharpshooter. He's not SUPPOSED to be on the frontlines fighting like the rest of us. He's supposed to be the artillery fire, the backup if we ever need it. The guy has a brilliant aim when it comes to his marksman skills and his willpower is something to marvel at. He never gives up if a fight is worth winning and he will never abandon his friends no matter what. That time he fought Luffy at Water Seven had me torn between thinking the guy was a rude asshole who didn't respect the captain or that Usopp was one hell of a fighter, who loved the ship he had been trusted with with all of his heart and soul. Usopp's definitely got guts…

Sure Brook makes me angry…but he also calms me down. He's the musician and I'll be damned if he isn't the best musician in the world. His songs can be soothing for the loneliest nights and the highlight of the biggest party. I'm glad there are so many goofy people on our crew, it makes the mood happier and it always brings a smile to my face sooner or later.

Sure Robin's understanding…but she is the Archeologist of the crew. She's the smartest person I've ever met and on a ship full of idiots, it's nice to get some intelligent conversation. She's beautiful and deadly, a killer combination that I'm glad we've got on our side.

I love my crew…

And I train so I can protect each and every one of them…because I never want to lose any of them.

They all have their important place on the ship. The captain, the Navigator, the Sharpshooter, the Chef, the Doctor, the Archeologist/ the Assassin, the Shipwright and the Musician.

Maybe…

Maybe I train so much…because I'm really not important to the crew…

I mean, let's face it, I'm just some swordsman from the east-blue. I'm not really first-mate material. Nami fits that role a whole lot more than me…

Maybe I train so much so that…I can be important like them and try to earn my place on the crew?

It's evening now and as I open the door to the dining room and walk inside, all my doubts melt away. Everyone's looking at me like they want to know what's wrong. Like they're worried about me…

Like I'm important to the crew…

Without a word, I sit down in my usual place besides Robin and Chopper and smile happily.

"Guys…I'm sorry…"

Everyone ignores me apology and we all just start talking like normal. Luffy steals food, Nami hits him, Usopp and Chopper start fighting with Luffy over the food he's stolen, Sanji and I get in our usual squabbling match, Nami hits us both over the head and…

Soon everything's back to its normal chaotic state…

I smile widely realizing that I really didn't need to say anything…

We all understand each other on this ship. We're as close as we all possibly can be…

I am special to these people…because I'm apart of their crew…

And they are special to me for the same reason…

We're not just friends…

We're family…

And we always will be…

* * *

_**Okay, I'm going to do the exit line now Luffy, you wait here and make sure no-one gets my laptop…**_

_Luffy: Okay_

_***sigh* I hope you don't screw up…(leaves)**_

_Luffy: Well...what do I do now?...oh hey Nami…what are you doing?_

_Nami: Give me the freaking laptop now!_

_Luffy: No Nami, I promised Shadow and I SHALL DEFEND IT TO THE END…no matter how nice you are to me…_

_Nami: *sigh* There's only one thing I can do then…_

_Luffy: ?_

_Nami: ~Happiness punch~_

_Luffy: (gets a nose bleed and faints)_

_Nami: (grabs Laptop) Thanks Luffy! Love you!_

_Luffy: Huhanshidanjndkofjnen_

_Nami: I'll take that as an 'I love you too'…_

_Until next time, I'm Nami, standing in for Shadowonthewall6, and all your requests will now cost 100,000 beri each :D I hope you enjoy!_

_Please review. Positive criticism is welcome._


	22. Chapter 22

_Luffy: (snores) Nami (snores) I know (giggles) Yeah Nami…who's your captain?..._

_**0.e…of course, never send the foolish captain…to do the job of a swordsman…Zoro, wake him up**_

_Zoro: (kicks Luffy)_

_Luffy: Huh, what? Oh hey guys, I had the BEST DREAM EVER!_

_**O.e…I bet you did…**_

_Luffy:…Hey, where's Nami?_

_**Where's Nami?...WHERE'S NAMI? MORE LIKE WHERE'S MY LAPTOP?**_

_Luffy:…oh…IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Nami did her happiness punch on me…again _

_**I expected this from Sanji, Luffy, but not from YOU!**_

_Zoro: So we need to find Nami in order for you to make Zoro based one-shots?_

…_**You know I only have 3 one-shots where you're the main feature…and two of those times, you share the lime light with Chopper and Robin…**_

_**However, I can update one-shots without the need of a laptop…**_

_**TO THE SECRET LAB!**_

_Luffy: SWEET!_

_**Alright, to bring Nami out into the open, I'll have to write a one-shot that does something Nami generally doesn't like…think guys, what does Nami hate the most?**_

_Luffy: Er…snakes?_

_Zoro: Having no money?_

_**No, no, no…not having control over herself…**_

_Zoro: Wait a second…you don't mean…_

_**Oh yes I do…let's see if there's a request that fits the bill…hmm, nope…nope…oh, this idea's good…thank you Polar…**_

_**So Polar, this one-shot is dedicated to you…and the hope of seeing my laptop again…**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy**_

_**Warning: This one-shot is quite 'risqué' and contains slight bondage and many sexual references…**_

* * *

_**Scheme**_

The words 'Monkey D. Luffy' and the word 'plan' should never be used in the same sentence. It would be quite acceptable to put a not in there somewhere, for example, 'Luffy could not plan to save his life'. However, if one were to the say the sentence 'Luffy has a plan', let alone use the word clever in that sentence, you would be laughed off of every Island in the Grand Line. The first rule of the Straw-hat pirates was that the captain didn't plan. He acted on instinct, like a moth drawn to a flame. The only reason Luffy had survived for so long on the most dangerous ocean in the whole of creation was that he was lucky…but that is a subject for another day.

The true point to this introduction is to establish one important fact…

Monkey D. Luffy NEVER planned ahead for any of his actions…

Which is why whenever he did, the plan was usually so insane and so unexpected, it was absolutely flawless…

Step one was easy enough for Luffy to complete. Usopp had been more than pleased to get rid of some of the stuff cluttering up his workshop. In particular, Luffy had managed to get a sack, a long coil of rope and, most importantly, a small piece of cloth. That was more than enough for what Luffy had in mind.

Step two would be slightly more difficult for Luffy…he would have to have a bath…

Believe it or not, this step was almost crucial to Luffy's future steps and so, with a big gulp, Luffy plunged into the shallow soapy water and resisted the urge to scream as the lower half of his body went numb. It took almost an hour for Luffy to fully wash himself (most of the time because he was playing with the toy boats which Franky had constructed to entertain the most immature of the crew whilst they washed). After that, it took a further ten minutes for Luffy to get out of his current watery quagmire. If it wasn't for his diabolical plan, he would have given up and called for help by now…but the most important thing to Luffy's plan…was the element of surprise. Luffy grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself (muttering something about destroying the godforsaken tub of water he had been 'tortured' in). After that, Luffy wrapped the towel around his waist to complete Step two.

Step three would be…problematic…

Luckily for Luffy, almost all the crew (except for two people) were currently in the kitchen eating dinner. Luffy peeked out of the bathroom and quickly glanced around the deck. There was his target. Whether it was on the going merry or the thousand sunny, she would always be where he was looking. Grinning, Luffy began Step three by creeping along the deck towards the mikan grove. He was unnoticed by the woman tending to the mikans and he smiled as he stood behind her. He grabbed the towel firmly with both hands before beginning Step four.

"Hey Nami" he called. The navigator turned to look at him but when she did, her cheeks grew red.

"L-luffy, what are you…?" She was interrupted as Luffy grabbed the edges of the towel and opened it with a grin.

"Happiness…pistol!" the straw-hat captain announced with a grin. Nami's blush darkened and the navigator promptly fainted. A rubber hand caught her before she hit the ground and she was quickly lifted onto Luffy's shoulder. The diabolical fool had completed Step four…that was easier than he had first thought…

Quickly, Luffy began step five, ignoring his now naked state. The straw-hat captain bounded down the stairs and carefully slipped into the men's bedroom. Luffy gently placed Nami down on one of the hammocks and sprinted over towards his set of clothes for the evening. Oddly enough, it was actually a tuxedo. Luffy slipped on the red shirt and, as ties were one of the many things Luffy couldn't manage, he placed the pre-made tie around his neck and only tightened it slightly. To finish the ensemble, he slipped on a small black blazer. Step five was surprisingly not finished however.

Step five was something far more evil…

Luffy began the step by picking up the three sets of rope he had acquired from Usopp and turned around to look at the sleeping navigator.

Oh she was going to hate him when she woke up…but, he didn't want her ruining the surprise…

Unfortunately, Luffy really didn't know how to tie a knot…luckily, Sanji's latest copy of 'Grand Line Bachelors' had described the process easily to the brain dead captain.

Luffy still didn't know why Sanji bought the magazine…nor did he know why Sanji would spend a few minutes with it in the toilet every time a new copy arrived…

Zoro had explained that Sanji was just 'relieving tensions' and that it was best to ignore the chef…Zoro had also laughed when Luffy confronted Sanji about these 'tensions' and asked if he wasn't happy on the crew. Sanji's response was to kick Luffy into the wall and then, head off to 'wash his hands thoroughly'.

Luffy was also confused why the magazine instructed him to tie the ropes specifically under Nami's breasts…but then he just assumed that was how all 'kidnappings' were done…The next two ropes Luffy tied around Nami's smooth arms and slender legs, whistling casually to himself as he did so. As a finishing touch, Luffy tied the small cloth around Nami's mouth, allowing her to breathe, but also stopping her from screaming out, thereby ruining the surprise. After that, Luffy carefully lifted up Nami and placed her in the open sack. Luffy then closed the sack up, placing his straw-hat on Nami's head before the gap was fully closed. Luffy smiled as he gently heaved the sack onto his shoulders and walked out onto the deck and then into town.

He was going to be the best boyfriend ever tonight…

When Nami opened her eyes, she was definitely surprised by the sight. She was sitting at a table in a restaurant…TIED TO THE CHAIR? WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED WHEN SHE HAD BEEN UNCONCIOUS? Nami struggled slightly but the ropes were tied tight, so every movement only proceeded to make her more uncomfortable.

"Oh hey, she's awake" Nami looked upwards to see Luffy sitting opposite her smiling "She'll have the salad with the oranges on the side" The waiter who was standing above Luffy was obviously shaking with fear but he nodded.

"O-of c-c-course s-s-sir…" the man mumbled and quickly sprinted off to the kitchen. Luffy then adjusted his tie and stared at Nami from across the table.

"So…what do you think?" he asked with a wink. For a moment, Nami was silent, unable to speak or even move. Luffy's actions had defiantly taken her by surprise.

"Mhumh hm? (What do I think?)" she repeated with wide eyes. It was then Nami realised Luffy had gagged her and she began to bite the cloth angrily. She felt helpless and trapped…so she struggled more. The straw-hat captain's own eyes widened at Nami's repetition and his smile faded at her struggling.

"What? YOU DON'T LIKE THIS?" he asked "But Sanji's magazine said girls like this kinda thing!" Luffy quickly plucked the copy of 'Grand Line Bachelors' from his blazer pocket and began to read out loud, checking to see if he missed something.

"5 ways to impress the girl you love…" Luffy began

"Number 1: Take control. Girls like a man who's proactive"

Luffy looked up at the scene and analysed it. He was defiantly in control right now. Nami couldn't even lift a finger without his help. Luffy began reading once more.

"Number 2: Take her somewhere fancy. Remember, money is fleeting but love is for life"

Luffy glanced around. Yep, this was definitely fancy. He'd used up all his money to get these seats nearest the sea…but Nami had missed the sunset he'd planned her to see...but still, this had cost him a lot.

"Number 3: Surprise her. Girls like feeling special, so show her how much she means to you"

That point didn't even need to be considered…

"Number 4: Dress up for her. Girls like to know that it's not just them dressing up"

Luffy looked down. Oh yeah, he'd done that…what was missing?

"Number 5: Go traditional and get her flowers"

"FLOWERS!" Luffy shouted loudly, alerting the whole restaurant to his yell "I NEED FLOWERS!" Nami tilted her head in confusion at Luffy's loud yell and tried to speak up.

"Mumhm! (Luffy)" She said, attracting Luffy's attention. The straw-hat captain slowly walked over to her and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Sorry Nami…I couldn't make you feel special today…" he muttered

"I SHOULD THINK SO! TYING ME UP LIKE THIS AND MAKING SUCH A SCENE! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT AND…what did you say?" The navigator stopped for a moment, staring at Luffy with wide eyes.

"I wanted to make you feel special" Luffy explained sadly "I wanted you to feel happy. I read in Sanji's weird book thing that girls liked this stuff…and it said that 'naughty girls' like getting tied up and…seeing as you're a thief, I thought you would like this…turns out I was wrong…" Luffy sadly slumped to the floor, muttering something. Nami stared at Luffy in complete confusion for a second but then, smiled softly at him.

"Luffy you idiot…" she muttered happily "I'm glad you care about me enough to do this for me…but you don't need to…well…do this" Nami then glanced down at her current situation and sighed "Look, just untie me and we'll just enjoy the rest of our night together"

"YOSH!" Luffy yelled happily with a smile as he quickly began to untie his date…

"And after that, we ate dinner, then we went dancing and then he bought me this beautiful necklace! Oh Robin, it was amazing…except for the whole, being tied up thing…" Robin chuckled from her bed as Nami finished explaining how her date with Luffy went.

"So all in all, it was a nice night?"

"The best" Nami replied with a smile "Apart from the whole…tied up thing…" Robin chuckled at the navigator's response.

"You know Sanji will kill him when he finds out, right?"

"It'll teach Luffy not to do it again" Nami replied with a yawn "I think I'm gonna hit the hay Robin…night"

"Good night Nami" the raven haired woman replied with a smile. As the orange haired woman rolled over to sleep, Robin smiled softly and mimicked Nami's own roll in her bed before she closed her eyes.

"So, he really went through with it then?" Robin thought as she relaxed into her bed.

Monkey D. Luffy doesn't go with the word 'plan'…

Nico Robin, on the other hand, is a different story entirely…

* * *

_Zoro: Okay, the one-shot's finished now…how do you feel Shadow?_

_**Unclean…very, very unclean…**_

_Luffy: Wow…you really act innocent sometimes, don't you?_

_**Shut up Mr. Happiness punch…**_

_Zoro: Okay, that one-shot should make Nami mad and she'll probably come here to kick you ass_

_**I know…and I'll be waiting (pulls out book)**_

_Luffy:…what's that?_

_**What? This? It's the latest and last Alex Rider book…and it's also the reason I won't be updating as frequently…**_

_Luffy: What? But what about Scarlet Wind? I want to see what happens to me! And what about Search The Wind and Do You Believe In Magic?_

_**I'll get round to it…somehow…**_

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this story**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Nami:…Where is he?_

_**(swivels round in a chair, stroking a cat) Greetings Miss Nami, we meet again…FOR THE LAST TIME!**_

_Nami:…yeah, whatever, WHY DID YOU JUST WRITE THAT?_

_**What? Oh, you mean the bondage one-shot? Well a while ago, Polar asked me for it and, being the good friend I am, I wrote it for him…I didn't do a good job really…but I'm sure a sequel could be in order where I do it right…**_

_Nami:…you wouldn't dare…_

…_**Try me…**_

_Nami: It'd be awfully hard to write it after I've broken all of the bones in your body_

_**AHA! But Nami, I've brought in REINFORCEMENTS!**_

_Zoro: (walks in) Hey_

…_**You could have made a more awesome entrance you know?**_

_Zoro: Let's get this over with, I have napping to do…_

_**So, here's the deal, you give me back my laptop…**_

_Nami: And you won't write another bondage one-shot?_

…_**I make no promises…but if you do accept, I'll make a one-shot completely devoted to you...how does that sound?...oh, and you can have Luffy…**_

_Luffy: NAMI! SAVE ME FROM THIS MADMAN!_

_Nami:…fine, deal…but I'll be back…_

_**Cool…(takes laptop) VICTORY! IT SMELLS SO SWEET!**_

_Luffy: NAMI! MY HERO!_

_Nami: Shut up you idiot, let's get going… (Leaves, dragging Luffy by his arm)_

_**And with that all said and done and my laptop back in possession, it's time for another one-shot.**_

_**This one-shot was something I thought of a few days ago, whilst Polarfanfiction gave me an awesome title for it, so I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**By the way, the next requested one-shot I'm working on is for BK00, so I'll be doing that will be the main one-shot I'll be focusing on…whilst I'm trying to update Search the Wind…I haven't forgotten about it and I WILL work on it, so it'll be up as soon as I finish it…it's just with the new 'developments' in the latest One Piece chapters, I need to rethink quite a lot of the story…**_

_**Plus I'm just really unreliable with updating sometimes and I get writer's block everytime I try and do anything on it…**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new one-shot**_

_**Warning: Kind of OOC in places with an incredibly insane premise. It's basically mindless fun for all :D**_

* * *

_**A thousand and one tales in one night**_

It was a blissful and starry night on the Grand Line. The dark ocean was silent and its waves were calmly washing up against the Thousand Sunny, home to the straw-hat pirates. All were resting calmly in their rooms…

"NNNAAAMMMIII!"

Well…almost all…

The orange haired navigator sighed and turned to see the raven haired captain who was crouching near her bed.

"Luffy…what's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep…let's do stuff…" Luffy proposed. Nami shook her head and turned over.

"Go back to bed Luffy…"

"Okay…"

"…I MEANT YOUR OWN BED…" Nami yelled turning around and looking at the straw-hat captain who had crawled under her sheets.

"But Nami…" Luffy pleaded, cupping her chin with his hand.

"Luffy, maybe tomorrow…look I'm tired, go to sleep" the navigator mumbled in reply.

"Yeah, go to sleep Luffy, you're waking everybody up" Nami's eyes shot wide open and she bolted up, seeing Zoro standing in the doorway.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM IDIOT!" she shouted, grabbing her pillow and throwing it full tilt at the swordsman's face. Zoro dodged the pillow…but not the kick to the back of his head.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB NAMI-SWAN YOU SHITTY MOSSHEAD!" Sanji bellowed from behind the first mate.

"SHUT UP DARTBROW, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WOKE HER UP" Zoro snapped, facing Sanji with a glare. The love cook's angry glare subsided slightly as he took in what Zoro had said.

"What do you mean you're not the…" Unfortunately, Sanji's answer was lying next to Nami in bed, now quite comfy with the warmth his navigator had so generously provided. "LUFFY! GET OUT OF NAMI-SWAN'S BED NOW!" Sanji roared, steam rising from his ears. Luffy refused, snuggling into his new orange haired pillow quite happily. Nami turned slightly red as Luffy rested his head on her breast and angrily grabbed the teen by his neck, throwing him across the room into Robin's vacant bed.

"Luffy…GO TO SLEEP!" Nami loudly commanded

"Why the heck are you making so much noise?" a voice asked as the sharpshooter came into view, rubbing his eyes diligently.

"Are you two mating again?" Chopper chimed in from beside Usopp.

"NO WE WERE NOT!" Nami replied angrily with a large blush. Chopper nodded sleepily and then turned to see Luffy implanted head first into the wall. The reindeer promptly screamed and ran over to him.

"OH NO! NAMI STOLE LUFFY'S HEAD! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" he yelled in a panicked tone.

"Er, Chopper-bro? I thought you were our super cool doctor?" Franky said, turning the corner and standing behind Zoro and Sanji. Chopper froze at Franky's words and then laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah" he said with a smile "That's right"

"Excuse me Chopper, but it appears that Luffy's head is still attached" Brook added as he calmly walked through the door, politely bowing and plucking his captain from the wall "See, your eyes were playing tricks on you…not that I would know, seeing as I have no eyes…SKULL JOKE!"

* * *

Robin was well aware of the crew's rude awakening long before all of them came stamping into the aquarium, where she was reading.

"Hey Robin" Luffy yelled in greeting as the group marched in. Robin smiled and waved in reply and then looked towards the others worryingly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The only reply was for all of the men present to point towards Luffy, whilst Nami slapped the source of her frustrations angrily on the shoulder. Robin chuckled and then motioned for them all to sit down. Grudgingly, the group did, with Luffy, Nami, Brook and Usopp to her left and Zoro with Chopper on his knee to get a better seat, Sanji and Franky to her right. Robin turned to Luffy with a smile and the captain smiled in return.

"So…what did you do to upset them?" she asked, noticing the looks of frustration on her colleague's faces. Luffy laughed and quickly began explaining.

"Well you see, I'm not tired so I wanted Nami to play with me…"

"Not like that" Nami added, noting the look Robin was giving her.

"And I think I might have woken everyone else up…and now we all can't get to sleep" Luffy finished with a large grin.

"It's totally not super Nico Robin" Franky analysed from his spot with a weary nod of his head "I need my sleep in order to remain SUPA!"

"DON'T WORRY ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji called with hearts in his eyes, as he danced in front of the woman "I WILL DEFINITELY REMAIN WITH HIGH ENERGY DESPITE MY LACK OF SLEEP! HOW ELSE SHALL I PROVIDE SUSTINACE TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL SELF?" Zoro muttered a curse under his breath and looked over to Robin.

"So, what do you have in mind for getting us back to sleep?" he asked, looking at her as if he expected her to know an immediate answer. To no-one's real surprise, Robin indeed had an answer…but the surprise came from how strange the answer was…

"Well, when I could read you a story?" the black haired woman suggested, motioning to the books that sat beside the skeletal musician. The crew's eyes widened (except for Brook, who was too surprised to make a Skull joke about this). After a while of silence, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper sprung up from their seats with a loud shout of "STORY TIME!" Robin laughed as the three danced happily in a circle (despite the violent efforts of Nami to put them back in their seats). Luckily; the three stooges became silent and took their seats once more, gazing intently at Robin, waiting for her to begin. With a smile, Robin coughed loudly and pulled out of the stack of books a small tome. The book was small but there was a large picture of a lamp on the cover.

"Welcome to the tales of the Arabian nights" Robin announced, opening the book to the first page. Despite pretending to be uninterested, Nami and Zoro both turned to look at Robin, as she began to read. The whole room fell silent and focused upon the soothing tone of the dark haired story teller…

* * *

_A long time ago, on a dark night, a man in a hood and a cloak was strolling through the desert. By the light of the full moon, he finally spotted what he was waiting for. Standing before him was a small thief, covered in rags._

"_You…are late…" the thief said to the hooded man. The hooded man ignored him and approached with an open hand._

"_Do you have it?" the man asked._

"_WHY OF COURSE!" The thief yelled happily "I flashily acquired it listening to some gossiping thieves…do you have the money?" The hooded man sighed and clicked his fingers. Like magic, a similar cloaked man appeared, walking backwards towards the two._

"_Here it is Master Salamas…"_

* * *

"Salamas?" Luffy interrupted loudly "That's dumb…" The crew turned to Luffy, irritated by him breaking the story's flow. Robin chuckled happily and turned to him.

"Any names you prefer, captain?" she asked. Luffy thought for a second and then clicked his fingers with a smile.

"Call the mysterious guy 'Kuro' and the backwards walking guy 'Jango'" he suggested with a wide smile. Zoro laughed at the suggestion, whilst Usopp and Nami both put their heads in their palms.

"Why are we calling them that?" Usopp asked in confusion. Luffy's reply was to laugh.

"Because all of these weird names are too hard to pronounce…so I'm choosing ones I already know. That way, I can remember the names easier" Reluctantly, Usopp and Nami sighed in defeat.

"If we must..." Nami mumbled "please, keep going Robin" Robin smiled and, now that the story was to everyone's satisfaction, she began once more.

* * *

"_Here it is Master Kuro" Jango said, handing the cloaked man a sack of gold. Kuro nodded and tossed the gold to the thief._

"_That is a down payment" he explained "you can have all the gold you want…after we use the password…" The thief nodded as he caught the money in his hands. With that done, the thief turned towards a large cliff nearby and raised his hands up high._

"_OPEN SESAME!" he cried with a large smile. At his command, the cave opened revealing a large amount of gold, piled high up in a massive hill._

"_Enter the cave and retrieve the lamp FIRST" Kuro warned "I will not pay you unless you do that" The thief saluted and then, without hesitation, sprung into action._

"_FLASHY FAREWELLS!" he cried as he ran into the crypt. Suddenly, as the thief entered the cave, the ground began to shake. Before Kuro could react, the whole cave closed and the cries of the thief were heard all around. Jango's eyes widened, shaking slightly at the event that had just happened. As the crypt collapsed, a ghostly voice called out to the two men.._

"_Listen well stranger" the mysterious voice yelled "Only one kind of person may enter here. Those who are good hearted thieves…the diamonds in the rough!" And with that, the voice disappeared. Kuro was silent for a moment, before turning to Jango with a glare._

"_You heard the spirit of the cave" he announced angrily "FIND ME A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!" Jango was nervously silent for a moment._

"…_who would this diamond in the rough be?" he asked. Kuro shook his head and turned to look at Jango._

"_Look, I don't care how you find him, just find him. He's out there somewhere and I want him found!"_

"_I want him found!" the head of the guard called as he walked down the street. At his command, the guards quickly ran through the square, searching for a sign of the one they pursued. Unfortunately, none of them spotted the man with long bushy hair and an extremely long nose hiding behind one of the market stands._

* * *

"Usopp" the crew unanimously agreed before the sharpshooter could argue.

* * *

_Usopp casually plucked an apple from the stand and bit into it. After that, he snuck slowly out of the street and hid in a side alley._

"_These guards just don't appreciate I'm broke" Usopp complained with a small laugh and he turned on his heel, heading towards his home. As it should so happened, Usopp was intercepted along the way home by his good friend. The man was known as Ali Baba and he and Usopp had been friends for a long time._

"_Hey Usopp, how are you doing? Shishishishi" Ali Baba laughed, a large grin still prominent from under his straw-hat._

* * *

All of the crew turned to Luffy with a questing gaze. It was obvious…

"…Sanji?"

Luffy couldn't see obvious things. Nami sighed and patted Luffy's shoulder.

"Robin, call him Luffy" she said.

"Why'd you say that?" the straw-hat captain asked. The crew sighed loudly but Robin continued despite their flustered expressions.

* * *

"_I'm doing fine" Usopp replied "Just looking for some food…you know, for a change" Luffy nodded in reply…then, suddenly, an idea came to the raven haired man._

"_Why don't we sneak into the palace? Imagine the food they have there! Better than what you and me can steal?" Luffy suggested. Usopp agreed and the two friends headed for the palace. They managed to sneak in over the south side of the wall, which was rather unguarded. However, whilst Luffy was searching for food, Usopp accidently saw the princess of the castle. The princess saw him as well and the two were locked in a loving…_

* * *

"Kaya" Nami said, without really having to register Usopp's shocked stare.

* * *

_Kaya saw him as well and the two were locked in a loving gaze. Before the two could speak, however, the guards noticed the two intruders and Luffy and Usopp were chased through the palace. Usopp managed to escape…but Luffy was caught and dragged before Kuro, who was actually the vizier to the sultan. Seeing that the boy was stealing with noble intentions (to feed his friends) Kuro decided to allow Luffy to leave…on the condition that he and his friend would travel with him to the cave and retrieve the staff for him. Thinking of all the treasure he could use to help his friends, Luffy agreed. Later that night, the gullible Luffy…_

* * *

"I am not gullible!" Luffy interrupted once more. The crew was silent for a moment

"…Nami, what does gullible mean?" The crew groaned at their captain's dense nature and the navigator urged Robin to continue the story as she bashed Luffy over the head.

* * *

_Later that night, the gullible Luffy brought Usopp to the cave of wonders, where Kuro had the two recite the magic password._

"_OPEN SESAME!" As before, the cave door opened. Kuro urged the two to step inside, which they did._

"_Remember, bring me back only the lamp" Kuro called after them "you can have the treasure AFTER you bring me the lamp" So with that in mind, our heroes entered the cave. After a small while of searching, they finally found the lamp…on top of a pile of gold._

"…_you think they meant we can't ever touch the gold? Or do you think they meant we can't touch the gold with the intent to steal it?" Usopp asked leaning over to his friend. Luffy shrugged and analysed the situation. With a determined look in his eye, Luffy stepped forward and started to climb up the cave…only for the room to start shaking…_

"_OH COME ON! I WAS GOING FOR THE LAMP!" Luffy yelled angrily "HOW THE HECK WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET IT? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE MADE OF RUBBER? AND HOW COME THE ONLY THING WE CAN TOUCH IS A USELESS LAMP?"_

_Unfortunately, the cave ignored him and soon, the door was closed to the outside world. Kuro, in depression, fled the scene cursing once more. Meanwhile inside the cave, Luffy and Usopp decided to explore the treasure cave in search of an exit. As they explored, Usopp accidently tripped over a furry item and fell to the floor. Luffy noticed this and realised what Usopp tripped over was an incredibly furry rug._

"_Hey look, it's a carpet" Luffy announced, hauling Usopp to his feet "but…why would a rug be in this cave?" At the question, the rug levitated off the floor._

"_HEY, WHY'D YOU GUYS STAND ON ME?" the carpet yelled. Luffy and Usopp gasped at the carpet's speech and then…_

"_COOL! A FLYING CARPET!"_

"_IT TALKS TOO! AWESOME!"_

"_Stop it you assholes!" the carpet announced as it danced happily from side to side "It doesn't make me happy when you say stuff like that"_

"_He's really bad at hiding his emotions" Usopp and Luffy unanimously agreed with a nod._

* * *

"Hey, this guy acts like Chopper" Luffy said with a laugh "Call him Chopper".

"Idiot, making me a cool magic carpet doesn't make me happy!" Chopper announced as he danced gleefully in place. The crew smiled at Chopper's mood swing and Robin once more began again.

* * *

_Chopper finished his dancing and quickly made friends with Luffy and Usopp and the three continued to search the cave for an exit. Unfortunately, the three could not find the exit._

"_Well…" Usopp concluded dropping down on a pile of gold "what do we do now?" Luffy shrugged._

"_I've got no idea…but it looks like you banged that lamp pretty bad" Usopp's eyes widened and he analysed the lamp, which appeared to have a large bump in it._

"_Ah well, it'll buff out" Usopp said with a confident smirk as he rubbed the lamp. As he did so, the lamp began to shine and a bright blue cloud emerged from the lamp. Suddenly, a large blue man appeared in the room. The man was a Djinn, a magical entity who could grant any wish. The sunglasses that were perched on his nose shone in a magical light as he spoke._

"_Bros! Thanks for releasing me! I've been in there for forever! I'll grant you three wishes for releasing me long nose bro!"_

* * *

"That genie sounds SUPA!" Franky announced with a smile "Name him after me Nico Robin!" Robin nodded at Franky's suggestion and continued the story.

* * *

_Usopp decided to use his wish to gain a bag that could carry all of the gold in the cave, so Franky created a rucksack that worked controlled hammer-space and allowed him to carry the gold. _

_Chopper wished that the three of them could then leave the cave…_

_And Luffy wished for meat…_

* * *

The crew exchanged a look of understanding and glanced at their captain, who was currently drooling at the thought of food.

* * *

_After the three had disappeared, the entrance to the cave opened, revealing none other than the queen of thieves, a woman whose beauty and greed far exceeded imagination._

* * *

"Hey Nami, I think this is your character!" Luffy said happily. Nami replied by hitting him over the head (blushing slightly at the beautiful part he had referenced, but angry at the greedy part). Robin chuckled and continued the story with a sly smile.

* * *

_You see, the cave of wonders was in truth, the hideaway and the vault for the queen and her forty thieves, who had cursed the cave to allow only one who a 'diamond in the rough' into the cave, knowing a pure of heart person would not steal the gold …unfortunately, the forty thieves were a lie too. There were only four thieves with her, her sister, a bandit with one eye and two of her closest friends. At the discovery of the robbery, Nami set off to find the thieves who had stolen her loot. As she left, the bandit swooned around her and her magnificent beauty._

* * *

"Love cook, it's like that role was made for you" Zoro joked. Sanji glared at the swordsman but, due to the man's close proximity to Robin, he didn't interfere.

* * *

_And so, thief queen Nami set off in an attempt to find those who would disrespect her authority._

_As it turned out, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper escaped to a nearby hill, where Franky informed them that they all had two wishes left…except Luffy, who had once more wished for meat on the way there and therefore, had only one wish left. Luffy decided not to waste his final wish until he thought of something cool and so it was up to Chopper and Usopp to decide what to do next. Usopp, thinking of the beautiful princess he had met the other day, wished to be a prince in order to marry her._

"…_You do know that girls hate liar's right?" Luffy asked._

"_Well you never know, she may like a liar might she?" Usopp argued weakly before Franky granted his wish._

_The next day, Prince Usopp rode into the city of Agrabah with a large trail of servants, camels and with his bodyguard, Frankzini and Luffoni, as well as his magical flying carpet._

* * *

"Frankzini and Luffoni? Who the hell are those guys?" Luffy asked in confusion. The crew shook their heads, tired by Luffy's comments.

* * *

_Usopp then requested the sultan, King Solomon for Princess Kaya's hand in marriage. King Solomon agreed to call his daughter and shouted to a nearby maid._

"_Excuse me, could you send for Kaya…and may I see your panties as well?" the king asked. The head maid slapped the king and then, walked off to get Kaya._

* * *

"Yohohoho! Poor king! I understand his sorrow…" Brook commented "excuse me Miss Robin, could you please…"

"No" Robin and Nami snapped angrily.

"…I was going to ask for Solomon to be called my name for Luffy's convenience…but your cruelty makes my heart BREAK!...despite the fact I have no heart…SKULL JOKE!" Nami shook her head at Brook's humour but Robin chuckled and nodded.

"Okay then, King Brook it is" the raven haired woman agreed with a smile.

* * *

_So Kaya entered the throne room and noticed Usopp. At first, she was hostile towards Usopp, seeing him as one of the many shallow princes, who usually proposed to her and declined his offer, abandoning him in the throne room. Usopp, however, eventually made his way to Kaya's room, using Chopper's help. After he reached the room, he revealed his true identity to Kaya and proclaimed his love to her._

* * *

"Usopp and Kaya sitting in a tree" Zoro muttered under his breath as he noticed the lone nosed man's blush.

"S-shut up" Usopp retorted with a glare.

* * *

_Whilst that was happening, thief queen Nami had managed to steal a magical ring away from a strange pirate, with the hopes of using it to find the person who had stolen her treasure. The pirate's name was Simbad and he was a great adventurer. Though the pirate had participated in six voyages, all of them had ended with a crashed ship (due to his bad sense of direction and his overly blunt nature)_

* * *

"Hey shithead, what do you know? They cast you perfectly too" Sanji chimed in. Zoro growled angrily but said nothing.

* * *

_As soon as she had the ring in her possession, Nami released the Djinn of the ring, who was a light blue haired and deep blue skinned female genie. She was dressed in royal attire and bowed low before Nami, her new master._

* * *

"Hey, she can be Vivi" Luffy suggested with a smirk. Of course, at the revelation that his character was now surrounded by five beautiful ladies (one of which that could grant his deepest wishes) Sanji began swooning happily.

* * *

_Vivi the genie did as she was told and granted Nami's first wish, to be brought before the one who had stolen her gold. Unfortunately, the genie of the ring was not as strong as the powerful genie of the lamp and, therefore, could only teleport Luffy away. In teleporting Luffy, the genie left the lamp behind…where it was stolen by Jango and given to Kuro as a gift. With Franky the genie in his hands, Kuro set to work with his wishes, first, he wished to be king and second, for him to be the greatest magical sorcerer in the world. With this power, Kuro caught Usopp in a magical trap as he returned. Kaya was kidnapped and Usopp was left for dead in the ocean…_

_Luckily, Usopp was saved by Zoro the sailor, who had decided his seventh voyage would be to regain the genie of the ring. He had also called in support from a mage known as Dalilahah. Dalilahah was a very crafty woman who had tried to steal the ring for herself. She had been foiled and had, therefore, teamed up with Sinbad in an attempt to find the ring, on the condition that she let Simbad get revenge on the thief._

* * *

"Who's Delulu gonna be?" Luffy asked in confusion, glancing between his crewmates.

"Dalilahah" Robin corrected him with a smile "and I believe I do not have a character in this story yet Luffy, so if you need her to have a more pronounceable name, I could call her by my name" The raven haired man nodded in agreement and then focused once more on the story.

* * *

_Therefore, Robin, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper travelled the ocean, heading towards Kuro's new dark kingdom with the hope of overthrowing the evil man and his genie prisoner._

_Meanwhile, Luffy had been captured by the thieves and tied up. Nami was close to killing the young raven haired warrior. However, Luffy managed to persuade her at the last minute, by telling her of the magic lamp and promising that he'd give to her (if she was nice of course). Nami formed a truce with Luffy and together, they all set out for Agrabah…_

_Meanwhile, Kuro was enjoying his new found magical powers, torturing king Brook by playing music to him that was extremely out of key, causing the king to despair. All the while, he was trying to convince Kaya to marry him in order to have a more secure link to the throne. Kaya, of course, refused but Kuro remained persistent. Fortunately, Nami could use her genie of the ring to get inside the palace but, realising the danger nearby, she 'bravely' sent Sanji into the room to steal the lamp. Sanji was marginally successful…until he loudly proclaimed to 'his love' that he had the lamp in his possession. At this, Kuro noticed the other thieves and immediately enchanted all of them, slamming Sanji, Nami's sister and the two other thieves into the wall and trapped them there. For the queen of the thieves herself, Kuro grinned menacingly and launched an energy spear towards Nami, intending to kill her in one foul swoop…unfortunately for Kuro, Luffy shoved Nami out of the way, allowing the spear to hit him instead. Nami realised Luffy's sacrifice and quickly ran to him, holding the injured man in her arms. As it turned out, Luffy had fallen in love with the thief queen and had saved her out of love. As Luffy's life slowly began to fade, Nami too revealed her feelings for the foolish man. Kuro laughed as the man groaned in agony…_

_And that was when Usopp, Robin and Zoro came flying into the room on Chopper the magic carpet. Noticing their presence, Kuro froze Chopper turning him to stone. Zoro attempted to attack the mage, unfortunately, Kuro subdued him as well. After that, Kuro pinned Usopp to the floor, planning to kill the poor boy…_

_That was when Robin stepped in…_

_Robin was devious and incredibly clever. Before Kuro could strike down Usopp, she confronted him. Kuro thought it was strange that the woman did not fear him and asked her why. That was when Robin came up with a devious, devious lie. She told the sorcerer that she wasn't afraid of him, due to the fact that Franky the genie, who stood nearby, made him look like a child, due to how exponentially powerful he was. In response to this, Kuro made his final wish to Franky, commanding him to turn him into a genie as well. Franky granted Kuro's wish, giving the man an enormous amount of power…but sealing him within a small lamp. Once he was sealed away, Chopper grabbed Franky's lamp and commanded a second wish. That Kuro's lamp would be hidden far, far away, where no-one could ever find it. The now free Franky, happily granted his wish, sealing Kuro away where no-one could ever find him. With Kuro gone and Franky free, the trapped prisoners were released whilst Nami quickly grabbed the lamp and wished Luffy to be healed. Luckily, Franky was still able to heal Luffy and the straw-hat man became well once more._

_After the defeat of Kuro, the three adventuring parties went their different ways. Usopp was allowed to marry Kaya, due to Brook's respect of the mans bravery. Zoro kept his promise to Robin, handing her the genie of the ring…and getting down on one knee and proposing marriage to the intelligent woman. Zoro expressed his desire to end his adventurous nature at seven voyages because, apparently, 'seven was a cool number of voyages' and he wanted a companion with him for the rest of life's great adventures. Robin agreed, somewhat far quicker than Zoro had first guessed, and he and Robin departed the kingdom to the west. Luffy left his home, wishing Usopp and Kaya all the best, and joined Nami's band of thieves. This irritated Sanji to no end, but with the three other women in the group, he really couldn't complain. Chopper used his final wish to become a real boy and he lived with Usopp and Kaya in the palace as Usopp's adoptive brother. Meanwhile, Franky was set free by Luffy's final wish and joined their band of thieves._

_And everyone lived happily ever after_

* * *

"The end" Robin finished with a soft smile as she closed the book shut. Looking around the room, Robin chuckled noticing that most of the crew was currently sleeping. Nami was resting her head on Luffy's shoulder, whilst the raven haired boy had slyly placed his arm around her before going to sleep as well. Usopp was sleeping as well, curled up in his seat. Brook was also sleeping (he had fallen on the floor somehow during the story and was now sleeping on the floor). Franky and Sanji were sleeping next to each other (the robot and Sanji both sleeping sitting down with their arms stretching over the seat). Chopper was asleep on Zoro's knee, whilst the green haired swordsman was still awake.

"Good story" he mumbled to her with a grin "I'm sure they think so to…even if they're not awake to say it" Robin chuckled and turned to him.

"So, you liked it, did you swordsman?" she asked slyly. Zoro nodded.  
"…Would have really liked to have heard more about the Zoro guy…"  
"You mean Sinbad"

"Whatever…that Robin was pretty cool too…"

"Dalilahah"

"I know what I said" he whispered to her with a wink. Robin smiled sweetly at the swordsman. Zoro returned the smile…until he noticed Robin's eyes slowly closing.

"Tired?" he asked. Robin muttered a quiet reply and then her head gently fell onto Zoro's shoulders.

"I'm…just going to sleep for a bit…" Zoro nodded with a small grin. After a few minutes, Robin too had fallen into slumber. With the rest of the crew around him in dreamland, Zoro sighed. He couldn't move without waking everyone else up and now, he wasn't tired anymore. After a quick glance around the area, Zoro noticed the Arabian night's book resting in Robin's lap. Oh, if Robin knew he was doing this, he'd never hear the end of it. Reluctantly, Zoro picked up the book and turned to a random page.

"The first voyage of Simbad?" he questioned under his breath. With a grin on his lips, Zoro began to read the book silently, basking in the quiet room and his comrades, resting in the aquarium.

"Note to self" Zoro whispered to no-one in particular "remember to make story time compulsory from now on…"

* * *

_**Until then I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this insanely long and insanely random one-shot.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey everyone, Shadowonthewall6 here.**_

_**For those of you who don't know, today is Luffy's birthday YAY! (crowd cheers)**_

_**And it is also Children's day…so I thought I'd beat two birds with one stone and tackle both of this subjects in one foul swoop!**_

_**So please review and I hope you enjoy**_

_**Starting off with Luffy's birthday**_

_**(Warning: Extreme LuNa fluff that will be so fluffy, it will cause your head to explode…you have been warned…)**_

* * *

_**Ordinary**_

Today, it's May the Fifth.

To you, the rubber black haired captain without a care in the world, it's an ordinary day.

For us, your loyal crew, I'm pretty sure that every one of us agrees that this is one of the most important days of the year…

And the reason is because of you.

Today is your birthday.

The odd thing is that you don't really seem bothered about how special this day is.

You still laugh at Brook's lame skull jokes.

You still dance and run around with Usopp and Chopper.

You still bug me all the time, walking into my room when I'm sketching my maps and asking…no, pleading and begging that you want me to hang out with you.

Everything's just ordinary…

Seeing that familiar grin on that face of yours makes me wonder if you actually realise how much this day means to us?

This was the day when you entered the world and…well, where would all of us be without you?

A bounty hunter struggling against his bonds as the firing squad take aim?

A cat burglar in a never ending loop of torturous slavery under the new ruler of the east blue?

A long nosed liar forced to watch as the girl he loves gets slaughtered in front of him by a retired pirate captain and his hypnotist?

A blonde haired cook slowly dying on a wooden floor as a pirate armada lays siege to his treasured floating restaurant?

A blue nosed reindeer forever hated and alienated from mankind?

A princess watching as her kingdom destroys itself and crying as a mad man picks up the ashes and uses them to start a world wide war?

A woman being hunted for an eternity, persecuted for the crime of just being born?

A shipwright without a purpose on an island of water, living the rest of his life as a criminal just to survive?  
A lonely old skeleton who would most likely never have known kindness ever again?

Your very existence has changed so much for us…yet you don't really seem to care…

You just smile your goofy grin and plead for more piles of meat, forgetting all your problems and leaving them in the past…

You're selfless and strong and courageous and…just amazing…

But…that's just the ordinary every day you…

You're extraordinary…but that's ordinary to you…

But because you mean a lot to us, we're not going to let this day pass unnoticed…

Brook will compose a brand new birthday melody to show how much he values your company.

Franky will construct some strange and zany contraption as a present because you've given him a chance to complete his dream.

Robin will hang up banners in the dining room and aquarium with her devil fruit powers, glad that you didn't abandon her like so many others had done before.

Chopper will probably be the first to wake you up, brandishing the special adventure book that he bought with you in mind. Oddly enough, he'll probably end up reading you the story instead of the other way round, but he's just glad that he's finally found a friend.

Sanji will prepare a gourmet feast in your honour. Every single type of meat imaginable will end up being piled up into a special all you can eat buffet table just for you. It's just Sanji's way of saying 'Don't you ever change shit-head'.

Usopp will, almost certainly, panic and have to double guess himself on what to actually get you something amazing and unique for your special day. Finally, he'll probably settle on something ridiculous like a small lion teddy bear, hoping that it'll meet your approval. He doesn't want to just get some generic slab of meat and fade into the background. He wants to show you how much he respects you, the brave captain who will make him a brave man of the sea.

Of course you'll be happy with anything he gets you, because that's just how you are…

Zoro will struggle almost as much as Usopp…but he'll find something to give you…probably a small decorated dagger of sorts and a self help book of 'Directions for Dummies'…he'll borrow it on the weekends…he'll be trying to show you how glad he is that he no longer has to follow his dream alone and he'll do that in anyone he can…

And me? What'll I do for you?...

What won't I do?

I'll right beside your bed when you wake up, ready to read Chopper's story to you if you need me.

I'll be sitting next to you at breakfast, letting you steal from my plate like you'd usually have to nag me for…only for today of course.

I'll be walking around the deck with you when you're bored, trying my best to keep you amused.

I'll be playing with you, Chopper and Usopp right away, instead of having you ask me for hours on end if I will…

I'll patch up your straw-hat extra nicely when I get the chance as an extra birthday for you…

I'll give you my special gift. A golden bracelet with the name 'Monkey D. Luffy' carved onto it with a straw-hat insignia engraved at the top of it…

I'll pass you a mikan right before you head off to bed…and most importantly…

I'll kiss you…

I'll tell you the reason why I'm doing all this for you today.

Because you saved me

Because you mean more to me than anyone else in the world.

Because I love you...

And then you'll grin and chuckle and say something stupid like usual…

Something wonderful like usual…

And as you head of to bed (shouting that you love me too), I'll still feel the tingling on my lips and the quick beating of my heart…and yet strangely, I'll be okay with it as I watch you walk away.

Why?

Because that feeling is just like you.

Ordinary but something so much more.

* * *

_**And now, onto the children's day one-shot. To be honest, this one-shot didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to...but I still hope it tugs at the heart strings**_

* * *

_**Legacy**_

"What…what did you just say?..." Luffy asked his eyes wide with confusion. His gaze was currently being held by a small raven haired child of around 5 years old. The two looked quite similar, as the small boy was almost identical to his father in every way, minus the small cut on his left cheek.  
"You heard me" Daichi replied, smiling at his dad's shock "When I get older, I'm gonna be a pirate…and not just any pirate, I'm gonna get the best crew ever and then...I'll end up being an even better pirate than you Dad!" In reply to this, Luffy started laughing loudly, almost as if he was mocking the small child's dream.

"Yeah, sure you will…" Luffy replied a small smile playing onto his lips as he realised what Daichi was saying to him "You may be the prince of the pirates, but let's face it. You'll never be able to beat me little man" Luffy joked, ruffling Daichi's hair with his hand. Of course, this enraged Daichi who angrily stamped his foot on the floor and began yelling at his father.

"NO! I WILL MAKE IT AS A PIRATE AND IT WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! I CAN MAKE IT ON MY OWN AND I'LL GET A BETTER CREW THAN YOURS…AND THEN…THEN I'LL BEAT YOU AND THEN I'LL BE THE MOST WANTED MAN IN THE WORLD, THE PIRATE WITH THE WORLD'S HIGHEST BOUNTY!" Despite Daichi's rage, Luffy was smiling happily, almost proud of his son's bold and brash declaration.

"So you think you'll be better than me?" Luffy asked calmly, grabbing the straw-hat off of his head "then…I guess if you're going to go for it…you'll need the crown right?" And with that, Luffy gently pressed his trademark straw-hat onto the small boy's head and smiled.

"Do me a favour, eh Daichi?" Luffy whispered with a wide grin as he dropped down in front of his son on one knee "Keep this hat safe…it was given to me by the greatest pirate of the last era, and it was given to him by the greatest pirate of the era before that" Luffy explained "so, will you carry on…the will of D into the next era buddy?" Daichi, to be honest, had absolutely no idea what his dad had just said but nodded anyway. Luffy chuckled and then stood up with a smile.

"Excellent. Then I guess we should get home. I hear mum's cooking up some good old fashioned meat for dinner…and if you don't hurry, then I may just snag one of yours"

"No you won't dad!" Daichi responded, sprinting after his father with a twinkle of ambition in his eye. As the two Monkey's left down the road on their way home, they didn't notice the wisp of wind behind them, followed by two men standing on the open road.

"So that is the guy who'll lead the new era?" one of the figures commented to the other "It'll never end, will it captain?" The other laughed at this.

"Gahahaha! Of course not…as long as there are people who seek freedom in this world…"

"Hopes and dreams will never die…"

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this double feature**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is advised.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Alright then! After a long wait, I'm finally back with another one-shot, Bk00's one-shot request to be precise.**_

_**Her request was simple.**_

_**She wanted me to make a fanfic with sprinklings of LuNa centred on a usually untouched upon pairing (at least I think it is because I haven't read any fics about it)**_

_**However, the pairing seemed a good idea to me, so I decided to write it anyway.**_

_**So I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Warriors**_

"So what are we doing here again snake princess?" Margaret asked, looking up at her princess with wide eyes. Hancock sighed and then turned around to look at the blonde haired woman.

"Don't you know?...MY BELOVED LUFFY IS RUMOURED TO BE RESTING ON THE ISLAND AHEAD AND I CAN TELL HIS HEART IS YEARNING TO BE WITH ME!" the snake princess announced with cartoonish glee. Margaret sighed quietly at her princess' declaration and looked over to see the other crew-mates nodding with a smile on each face.

"Of course sister" Marigold and Sandersonia chorused.

"The saga of 'I can't to see Luffy again'" Sweet Pea chimed happily.

"I wonder how he's doing…" Ran mumbled to herself.

"The last time we saw him was when he rejoined his crew and then, they went off to Fishman Island…" Aphelandra added with renewed joy. Margaret merely glanced between the Kuja pirates and smiled. She was finally going to meet Luffy's crew. She was excited to meet them for the first time…who knew, she might make some friends of her own…

* * *

"Hey Zoro, look there's a really oddly shaped coconut over there! Let's check it out!" The swordsman opened his one eye and sighed.

"No thanks Luffy…go talk to Usopp about it…" The captain voiced his agreement with Zoro's idea and then ran off to go find the sharp-shooter. Zoro smiled at the new sense of peace he felt and closed his eyes with a smile…

"Zoro, is that a ship?" Angrily, Zoro sprung up from his sleeping spot on the beach, carelessly shaking the sand from his green hair.

"What the heck are you talking about witch?" he questioned, looking over to Nami. However, seeing the silhouetted ship in the distance, Zoro's anger calmed immediately.

"Hey Luff! We've got some company!" The green haired man listened as the soft and quick footsteps of his captain grew steadily louder as the captain ran up beside his first mate.

"COOL!" he called happily as he noticed the ship "I wonder whose ship it is?"

"LUFFY, MY BELOVED!" A loud voice called out over the ocean, answering Luffy's question.

"Wow, it's Hancock! I haven't seen her since she helped us get away at Sabondy Archipelago" Luffy yelled, waving back to the woman on the ship. Nami, however, was quite irritated, glaring at the person on the ship.

"Oh great, a warlord's coming here! This is going to completely ruin our cover. For all we know, she has brought an army of marines along with her…" the navigator suggested with an angry growl.

"You're getting jealous, aren't you?" Zoro mumbled with a sigh. Nami's gaze snapped towards Zoro in an instant and she placed her hands on her hips.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS OF HER? WHY?" She yelled at Zoro. The swordsman did not reply and instead, stood up and headed towards the trees nearby "where are you going?" Nami bellowed after him.

"Training" Zoro replied, not looking back as he entered the shade of the trees. He wasn't interested in these visitors. He had to stay in shape. Unless any of these amazons could actually keep up with him, then he preferred to train alone.

"LUFFY MY SWEET!" Hancock shouted as she pounced on Luffy, practically shoving Luffy's face into her cleavage (earning a glare from Nami). The straw-hat captain struggled against the pirate empress' crushing grip.

"It's good to see you too Hancock" Luffy said with a smile, causing the snake princess to blush at his words.

"Oh Luffy, you're always so kind to me, soon we'll be married and…"

"I'm not going to marry you" Luffy announced defiantly, making the unseen Nami smile widely at this.

"And I will keep trying to change your mind" Hancock said with a wink and a smile. Luffy prepared to speak again when, suddenly, a loud shout of joy was heard from near the Straw-hat campsite. Everyone on the beach looked over to see Sanji sprinting over towards them, hearts in his eyes.

"~MELLORINE! MELLORINE! COME TO ME! COME TO ME!~" the blonde cook yelled happily, dancing around the women "WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO COOK YOU A GREAT FEAST MY LADIES?"

"A little food would be good after such a long voyage" Sandersonia mumble, as Sanji continued to undress her with his eyes.

"THEN IT SHALL BE DONE MY LADIES!" Sanji announced, happily as he danced over toward the camp once more.

"We could have a giant barbeque" Luffy shouted with a smile.

"Well, first off, we need to find Zoro" Nami admitted, looking over towards the trees.

"I'll go look for him" Luffy suggested, only for Hancock to clamp onto his arm.

"No Luffy, you should rest. I'll send one of my warriors to go get them" the snake empress said with a smile. Luffy hesitantly nodded in reaction to this, still a little unnerved by the obsessive attachment Hancock seemed to have with him.

"MARGARET!" Hancock called over towards the blonde woman near the back of her crew.

"Yes snake princess?" the woman asked, stepping forwards.

"Please will you locate this Zoro person and bring him here" Hancock requested.

"Of course snake princess" Margaret announced, heading towards Nami "what does this Zoro look like?"

"He's an idiot with green hair. He'll probably be lost right now" Nami explained. Margaret nodded and then headed into the trees after Zoro.

"Now let's sit down over here Luffy my darling!" Hancock said, snuggling into Luffy's chest and pulling the confused straw-hat captain away towards the camp. Nami growled loudly at this and followed the two over to the camp.

She had already known Hancock for one minute and she was already not fond of her…

* * *

Margaret's search for Zoro hadn't lasted long. She had travelled a short distance into the trees, when there was suddenly an extremely loud sound echoing around. The sound was of trees being cut in two, only to fall heavily to the ground. Slowly, Margaret walked forwards carefully, gripping the dagger that she had kept in her loincloth tightly.

"Hello? Zoro?" she called out. The simple reply was that of a sword brushing closely near her face. In an instant, Margaret jumped backwards, holding her dagger tightly in her hands. The second another blade swung at her, Margaret parried with her dagger, pulling out another dagger and pushing the hand with the dagger forwards, only for it to meet another sword, Margaret quickly looked upwards slightly and her eyes widened. Standing in front of her was a man with green hair. A cut was over one of his eyes and it surprised Margaret that the swordsman could still fight so well with such an injury. The man was wearing a long open dark green coat, showing off his chest. A red sash was tied around his waist and inside the coat, a green haramaki was visible. The swordsman stared at her with gritted teeth.

"Who are you?" he asked, keeping a strong grip on his blades. Margaret didn't falter under his glare and tightened her own grip around the daggers in her clutches.

"My name is Margaret. I'm a member of the Kuja pirates. You're Zoro right?" The green haired swordsman nodded nervously at Margaret, backing away from her.

"Why are you here?" he asked, still glaring at Margaret.

"Lady Hancock sent me to go get you for Luffy" she explained.  
"You were on the ship?" Zoro questioned, relaxing slightly.  
"Yes. You saw us coming?" Margaret asked. Zoro nodded "Then why did you go off to train?"

"I need to keep training" Zoro replied, sheathing his swords, his gaze softening only slightly "I'm Luffy's right hand man. I can't falter in strength" Margaret's gaze changed immediately from being cynical to instead smiling towards the swordsman.

"I feel the same way about my princess. I need to be strong to protect her" she replied.

"Well, you're definitely that!" Zoro agreed with a nod "I swung at you with a force that shattered about ten trees once and you stood against it like I'd just poked you with a stick" Margaret giggled at this.

"That might be my haki"

"What's haki?"

"It's a long story. We best get back to the others right now"

"Alright then" Zoro said with a sigh, walking past Margaret and stopping for a moment as the blonde haired woman remained where she was "well? Are you gonna walk over with me or not?" For a moment, Margaret remained where she was, staring at Zoro in slight confusion. Realising she was causing a slight scene; Margaret blushed slightly and nodded, walking along with Zoro over towards the beach.

"So, what is this haki thing you were talking about?"

* * *

Hancock was happy.

For the first time in such a long time, she was finally with her beloved Luffy again. The raven haired captain was sitting on top of a stone rock near the sea, watching the cobalt blue waves dancing onto the shore. Hancock smiled as she approached and slipped onto a rock right next to him.

"Luffy…my dear, is everything all right?" she asked. Luffy shook his head in reply, causing Hancock to frown.

"Why? What troubles you?" she questioned once more, shifting slightly closer to him.

"Well" Luffy mumbled, a little hesitantly "can you give me some advice Hancock?" For a second, the snake princess squealed in glee.

"I'LL HELP YOU HOWEVER I CAN MY LOVE!" she cried happily. A drop of sweat rolled down Luffy's head and he slowly shifted away from her.

"Well" the captain began, nervously twitching slightly "I…I want to…I really…well…let me phrase it like this…I…really really like someone…like super like them…"

"You mean you love someone?" Hancock asked, shuffling closer and blushing like a school girl.

"Yeah…but…well, I don't know how to tell them…after all, she's not your average girl" Luffy mumbled. Hancock smiled wider than she ever had before. She wasn't your average girl. She was a princess. That meant that Luffy loved HER! Hancock was feeling so happy right now, more happy than she had ever felt before.

"Luffy…don't worry. Tell her how you feel. Embrace the love you feel for this special person…" Hancock encouraged the raven haired man, who smiled at her as she said that.

"Really?" Luffy asked happily. Hancock nodded.

"Tell her as soon as you can…especially if she's here with you now" the princess encouraged with a smile.

"Cool! Hancock…" Luffy said, turning to the princess and grabbing her hands "thank you…"  
"Now I need to go tell Nami!"

In that one instant, Hancock's day dream of love shattered.

"Ex…excuse me…" she stuttered, glaring at the straw-hat captain.

"Well, I love Nami" he explained with a smile "so now I'll go tell her" However; he was interrupted as Hancock stood up and quickly ran away as fast as possible.

"What's up with her?" Luffy wondered, quickly jumping up and following her.

* * *

"And then, I cut him down in one strike"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"  
"A Fishman, underwater, in one strike?" Margaret asked once more, as the two stepped through the trees.

"I told you I was strong" Zoro replied with a grin.

"Well, I broke a rock into shards with a single arrow" Margaret boasted. Zoro's eyes widened at this and he walked a little closer to her.

"Seriously?"

"Definitely"  
"Wow, beauty and brawn. You're amazing" Zoro mumbled. Suddenly realising what he said, Zoro blushed and quickly looked away from Margaret. The blonde blushed as well and turned to him.

"What?"

"I…I meant that you amazons were amazing…not just you…not that you're not amazing…I mean that…er…" Zoro continued as Margaret's face became more and more red. This swordsman was strange to her…and yet…she…she was starting to become more attached to him.

"EVERYONE!" A yell sounded out, attracting both Zoro and Margaret's attention. Turning, the two noticed that Hancock was angrily stamping over towards the ship once again.

"We are going home NOW!" Hancock yelled, as all of the Amazon's on the beach quickly sprung up and followed suit after her. Hancock, however, stopped near Nami and glared at her.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" she announced before continuing to walk away towards the boat. Rather confused at Hancock's temper, Nami shrugged and instead, happily waved at the retreating princess. Margaret was perplexed by Hancock's actions as well and looked at Zoro with a smile.

"I…I guess I have to go…" she said, looking down at the ground sadly "this was…fun Zoro"

"Yeah, it was" Zoro agreed with a smile "I'll see you sometime in the future?"

"Possibly" Margaret replied, finding her eyes strangely linked to the swordsman's. Slowly, she leaned in towards him. Closer…and closer…until…

"MARGARET! WE'RE LEAVING!" Hancock called over, glaring at the blonde woman. Margaret immediately turned around and, blushing bright red ran over to her.

"Coming Hancock" she yelled back "I'll see you later Zoro"

"Yeah…see ya" Zoro replied, still red faced as he watched her leave. She…she was interesting to him. This woman seemed strong and wild. She really wanted to know more about the warrior woman.

"Have you had an enlightening day Zoro?" a voice called and Zoro jumped as he noticed Robin sitting nearby smiling at him.

"You could say that…" Zoro mumbled, turning away to watch Margaret's retreating back. He had never noticed how nice she looked.

"You seem to have made a new friend. Was she nice?" Robin asked, her eyes now focusing on the book in her hand.

"Yes…" Zoro said with a wide grin "yes she was…"

* * *

As Hancock began to depart, Luffy arrived and began to wave at her.

"Alright then…BYE HANCOCK, I'LL SEE YOU SOON!" he called with glee.

"I'LL WIN YOU BACK MY LOVE!" Hancock yelled in return. Luffy was of course confused by this and shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't understand her sometimes" Luffy admitted, scratching his head.

"Did you say something to her?" Nami asked, stepping closer towards him. Luffy blushed slightly at this but shook his head.

"I don't think so…but…I do have something I'd like to talk to you about" Luffy mumbled, looking over at Nami with a smile. The navigator looked confused at her captain confused at this and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well…go on then, what is it you want to talk about?" she asked. Luffy smiled at her for a moment.

He might regret this later…but who knew, maybe he'd get lucky…

After all, warriors were nothing without a girl worth fighting for.

* * *

_**Anyway, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this one-shot.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_

_**Alright. Zoro, I'm trusting you to guard my laptop now…no falling asleep on the job, got it!**_

_Zoro: Can do!_

_**(One hour later)**_

_Zoro: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**MUHAHAHAHA! And now to take what I flashily deserve! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**MY LAPTOP IS GONE! Zoro, I expected this from Luffy…but not from YOU!  
**__Zoro: Are you gonna keep saying something like that after every time one of us loses your laptop?_

_**Yes...but I suppose I'll have to use the old drawing Nami out technique.**_

_Zoro: Didn't Nami ever say she if you wrote another one of those fics about her she'd tenderise you like Sanji tenderises a chicken?_

_**Yes, but also the last one-shot I did for Polar…well…**_

_Zoro: What?_

_**Didn't meet what he had in mind…**_

_Zoro: It was horrible on every level!_

…_**Don't make me hurt you…**_

_**So anyone another one-shot dedicated to Polar, because Polar's a pretty awesome dude**_

_Zoro: You're just saying that because you want a good review_

_**Are you kidding? Everyone who reads my stories is a pretty awesome dude/dudette**_

_Zoro: Trying to get good reviews again?  
__**Shut up…**_

_**Anyway, this story will feature minor 'risqué' bondage but, for those of you who don't like that sort of thing, I recommend sticking it out to the incredibly fluffy ending.**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Slave for the day**_

Nami was having a good day today. After all, she had just beat Luffy and the guys around sixty plus times at cards tonight. As a smile came to her lips, she glanced upwards at Luffy, who was currently having a staring match with his cards, ignoring the pleas of the crew around him.  
"Please Luffy, give up. Let Nami win this. You're already outclassed by Nami at cards. You need to fold NOW! There's no way you can beat her" Usopp pleaded.  
"He's right Straw-hat bro, Nami's the best card player I've ever seen. Keep playing against her, and you're toast" Franky confirmed with a nod of his head. Luffy, however, ignored their advice and instead continued to stare at his cards.  
"Luffy, they're not going to change if you keep looking at them like that" Nami joked with a confident smile. It was amusing to her how stuborn Luffy always was. Her captain was definately not one to throw in the towel...despite how much the odds were stacked against him.  
"I'm in!" Luffy finally annouced defiantly, smiling at Nami "I've got...TWO TENS!" With a bold laugh, Luffy smacked his cards down on the desk, laughing like an idiot.  
"Three of a kind: Queens" Nami smoothly replied, causing Luffy to pale. Nami chuckled at the captain's distraught expression and reached over to the money on the table, dragging it away happily as both Franky and Usopp classicised their raven haired friend.  
"Well, it's been fun guys" Nami announced with a sly grin "But I'd say we're done here"  
"NO!" the loud shout started Nami at first...but she soon recovered, remembering her captain's usual brash nature "ONE MORE GAME NAMI!"  
"But you've got no more money Luffy" Nami reminded him with a laugh "That means we're done..." the navigator smiled to herself as she walked away.  
Oh yes, he was a stuborn one.  
"We could play for something...better than money..." Nami's footsteps stopped and the orange haired woman turned around.  
"I'm listening..." she replied.  
"Simple: We play one more game. If I lose...I'll be your slave for the day..." At those words, before Luffy could utter another word, Nami was back at the table, shuffling the cards. She chuckled quietly as she did so. She'd always wanted her own slave and with Luffy as her servant, the possiblities were endless...why was she blushing again?  
"But if I win, you have to be my slave for the day" Luffy continued, only to have some cards loosely thrust into his grasp.  
"I'M IN!" Nami replied confidently, taking her own hand and scanning at the cards she had.  
She was going to win...

Three rounds into the game, Nami wasn't so sure. Luffy was playing differently. He was playing smarter, faster and better than Nami had ever seen him play before. With each move, he announced he was holding a brilliant hand and Nami was sure he was lying...but Luffy couldn't lie too well and the straight face Luffy put on each turn made her more nervous than the last. Finally, after the two had entered a fourth round, Nami became impatient.  
"That's it" She announced angrily "SHOWDOWN! WE'RE DONE. YOU'VE GOT FIVE CARDS AND SO HAVE I! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Luffy grinned as his navigator said this but Nami shook off her doubt. This was impossible. He couldn't win this. Luffy ALWAYS lost at cards. It was a rule on the Thousand Sunny or something. She HAD to win.  
"ALL RIGHT!" Nami announced with confident "I HAVE A STRAIGHT FLUSH!" Nami then placed her hand on the table with glee. Luffy had lost. There was no hand he could use that could beat the Queen of Clovers, the Jack of Clovers, the 10 of clovers, the 9 of clovers and the 8 of clovers. She was holding all the cards right now. She had won...  
"Sorry Nami…I hate to do this to you" Nami's eyes widened as Luffy's grin also widened.  
Luffy placed the king of hearts on the table "...What?..."  
Luffy placed the queen of hearts on the table "He...can't have..."  
Luffy added the 10 of hearts and the ace of hearts to the table "Impossible..."  
To finish off this, Luffy slipped the Jack of hearts out of his hand and slotted it between the Queen and the 10.  
"A..." Nami began  
"Royal..." Usopp continued  
"Flush..." Franky finished with a whistle. Nami looked up at Luffy. He was grinning like a cat having spotted a canary.  
"I win..." Luffy announced to Franky and Usopp's cheers "Tomorrow, you'll be my slave Nami...as we agreed upon..." Before Luffy could say any more, Franky and Usopp had hoisted him up on their shoulders and were now parading around the deck, singing and dancing with joy. Nami, however, remained frozen to the spot at the poker table.  
"...w-w-what the hell just happened?"

* * *

Zoro had been sleeping quite peacefully…until Usopp and Franky had charged in the room with Luffy on their shoulders.

"DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!" they cried with joy.

"Which old witch?" Zoro responded, looking to the two with a weary gaze.

"THE WICKED WITCH!" Franky and Usopp replied with a loud laugh. Zoro, however, was still quite confused.

"Luffy, what are these two talking about?" he asked. Luffy chuckled in reply as he leaped off of Franky's shoulders and landed in the hammock next to Zoro.

"Well…you see…I beat Nami at cards…" Luffy explained with a grin. Zoro's mouth promptly fell wide open and he shuddered.

"You…you BEAT NAMI?" he asked in surprise. Luffy nodded. At this, Zoro pinched his arm and grunted slightly as he did so.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, noticing his first mate's action.

"I just thought I was dreaming then" Zoro responded. Luffy pouted at this best friend's reply and angrily turned over so he was lying on his back.

"So Luffy, if you beat Nami, why are they going all overboard with the 'witch' being dead thing?" Zoro asked, his eye brow raising.

"Well you see, I and Nami made a deal. The loser would have to be the slave to the loser" Luffy replied. Zoro let out a loud laugh at this.

"So Nami's your slave now? That's pretty awesome buddy. Now, you can get payback!" he explained.

"Payback?" Luffy asked, turning to Zoro with a confused gaze. Zoro nodded, deviously chuckling.

"Of course. We can get revenge for all the times she's ever made fun of us, all the times she's ever said we owed her money and all of those times she's ever hit you around the head" Zoro said. Luffy tilted his head at this, obviously quite cynical about Zoro's idea.

"But…I don't mind it when Nami does that" Luffy admitted. Zoro quickly moved so he was sitting up in the hammock and he gave his friend an odd look at this, as if Luffy had just said he was giving up on One Piece forever and resorting to being king of the fairies instead.

"Luffy, you have a once in a lifetime chance here. I WILL NOT LET YOU SCREW THIS UP!" the swordsman yelled, gripping Luffy's clothes and shaking him like a madman "If you've got Nami as your servant, waiting on your hands and feet, take full advantage of it!"

"Like how?" Luffy asked with a shrug.

"I don't know" Zoro answered with a sigh "just don't let this chance go to waste. Make her fetch you drinks, make her apologise to you for every time she's ever beaten you up..."  
"She could…fetch me food?" Luffy suddenly asked, realising the power he had received.

"Yeah, that's right. I know that ideas aren't really your strong point, but think big!" Zoro explained, a smile growing on his lips. Luffy almost immediately did as Zoro had said, lying on his back and thinking up all the things he could do now that Nami was doing whatever he wanted.

She could…bring him food!

She could…cook him food!

She could…bring him food!

Wait…he'd already thought of that…

She could…er…er…

Wow, this thinking stuff was really difficult…

* * *

The expression on Robin's face was something that Nami was sure she had never seen before. She was just getting ready to rest for the night, when her raven haired friend had come into the room, wondering why she was so nervous and shaky. After explaining Luffy's victory at cards, Robin's eyes grew as wide as twin saucers, whilst her mouth was wide open in shock. Nami didn't blame her. Luffy's victory was truly amazing…however, the navigator had never seen Robin like this before, so unsure of herself. It actually made her shiver seeing the usually calm Robin so surprised. For a while, Nami and Robin just stood there, staring at each other in a unanimous feeling of complete and utter shock. Eventually, Robin appeared to slightly recover from her feeling of surprise and gave Nami a sly smile.

"Well…what are you going to do now then?" she asked. Nami's reaction was to give Robin a confused look and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Nami questioned in return.

"I mean about your deal with Luffy. You have to be his servant for the day now, right?" Nami growled angrily as she remembered the deal she had made with Luffy before his triumph over her in cards.

"Well I'm obviously not going to do it!" she grumbled glaring at the wall.

"So you won't honour your agreement?" Robin called.

"NO!" Nami replied angrily "I'm not going to be Luffy's slave just because he won a stupid card game" The idea of being a mindless servant to someone made Nami just shudder with rage. Her pride and dignity would not be able to survive such a disgrace.

"Wouldn't you want Luffy to acknowledge the deal if he won?" Robin asked once more.

"Well of course I would, he did promise" Nami responded bitterly.

"Just like you?" Robin questioned, smiling slightly.

"Just like…oh…I see…" Nami stopped mid sentence and sighed. Was she really being that unfair?

"Nami…what harm would it do? It's only for one day and then everything will go back to normal" Robin reasoned. Nami turned to look at the archaeologist with a look of uncertainty. She knew Robin was right…but she didn't want to admit it.

"Fine" she grudgingly conceded after a long pause "I'll do it…but after I've done this, we are going on a shopping spree!"

"That's the spirit" Robin said with a smile as the navigator rolled underneath the covers of her bed.

"Night Robin" she called, turning to face the wall of the room.

"Goodnight Nami" Robin replied as she headed towards the door "make sure you get a good sleep before tomorrow. There's no telling what Luffy will ask you to do…"

"Something to do with food probably…" Nami responded with a loud yawn.

* * *

The next morning, Nami had been woken up early by a grinning black haired man standing over her bed.

"Lu-luffy…" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes wearily. Luffy merely chuckled in reply and flung something onto Nami's bed.

"When you're ready to start, wear this" he said before quickly dashing out of the room. Nami watched him leave, rubbing one of her eyes with her fist and yawning loudly. Glancing upwards, Nami glared at her now long and messy hair. She did like it longer…but there were advantages to having it short. With a loud sigh, Nami managed to haul herself out of bed and she turned to look towards the clothes Luffy had thrown her. Nami's eyes widened as she spotted the clothes. How were they here? Weren't they ripped before hand? Her gaze then slowly shifted towards the other object Luffy had thrown on the bed.

Oh, the captain was going to get it tomorrow…

Luffy was waiting for Nami as she opened the door and gave her a wide smile as she did. The orange haired navigator was wearing just the item that he had left for her. For once, he was thanking Sanji for his perverted nature as after they left Alabasta, Sanji had made sure to get her...a brand new dancing girl outfit. Nami grumbled angrily as she walked towards him. Around her neck was a collar with a long rope attached to it. Her small bikini top was blue with pink patterns around it. Her legs were also covered by a long white skirt. Luffy chuckled as she approached but Nami was not in the laughing mood. She raised her hand high above her head, only for Luffy to stick out a finger and poke her nose gently.

"No hitting today…got it?" Luffy commanded, smiling like a fox. Nami fumed angrily at this request but reluctantly, she lowered her hand (and her head) in defeat.

"You're not going to get away with this" she whispered. Luffy laughed off the threat with a wide smirk and picked up the rope for the collar off the floor.

"You can't do anything to hurt me the whole day. Sure I'll get hurt tomorrow, but until then…"

"Not me" Nami replied, folding her arms "what about Sanji? When he finds out, he'll…"  
"Oh Sanji" Luffy interrupted with a grin "You underestimate me…"

* * *

"You remember the plan Chopper?"

"I don't know Usopp…what if he hits us?"

"What are you shitheads doing?" Almost immediately, Chopper and Usopp jumped into a standing position and placed their hands behind their backs.  
"N-n-nothing Sanji..." Chopper replied  
"Y-y-yeah, we were just looking for you" Usopp added. Of course, as expected, Sanji rolled his eyes.  
"Sure you were. I bet you were trying to break into the kitchen again" the chef concluded.  
"Actually we were here to give you this...Chopper pass it to him!" Usopp commanded. The timid reindeer did as he was told and passed Sanji the note. Sanji's eyes raised when he realised this was written on Nami's usual variety of special map paper.  
The note read 'Hullo Senji. I, Nami, hav bean kiddnaped nd Luffi and Zolo r 2 stewpid 2 safe mea, so Ill nead u 2 safe mea in stead'. After Sanji read the note, his reation was simple.  
Angrily, Sanji kicked the two over the head.  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! NAMI-SWAN WOULD NEVER BE SO BAD AT WRITING. DID YOU EVEN TRY TO FAKE IT?"  
"No comment..." Usopp mumbled as another kick collided with his head.

"WHY WERE YOU ASSHOLES TRYING TO FOOL ME INTO GOING ON SOME STUPID GOOSE CHASE ANYWAY?" Sanji asked, kicking the two morons around the head once more.

"Well…" A voice called, causing the three to jerk their heads up at Robin, who was leaning on the banister above them "Nami went into town today. She said she was going to explore the island but she didn't want you following her"

"Exploring an unknown island all by her lonesome?" Sanji asked, punching the wall in a small rage "Who knows what trouble Nami-swan must be in…."

"I suggest you go after her cook" Robin recommened with a smile "a lady should always need company, right?"

"OF COURSE ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji swooned for a moment, however, he suddenly stopped and turned away to look at the floor "but I cannot leave you alone with these idiots. What kind of man would I be if I let you get harassed by these fools?"

"Why does he make it sound like we're criminals?" Usopp muttered to Chopper, who shrugged at Usopp's question.

"I'm happy you're concerned cook…BUT I can look after myself" Robin replied and, as an example, a bunch of arms suddenly popped out of Usopp and Chopper and began to tickle the two into submission. Sanji smiled at this and then, with a bow to Robin, quickly dashed over to the edge of the ship. From there, the cook leapt off the ship and onto the awaiting dock, crying a loud 'NAMI SWAN!' out into the air. Usopp and Chopper both sighed, glad they were in the clear.

"Just how do you do that Robin?" Usopp asked, looking up at the persuasive woman with a questioning gaze. Robin chuckled at this and winked.

"Well, Sanji is like a dog really. Give him a ball to chase and he'll be happy…more so, if it's a cat" she explained, giving Usopp an unnerving smile.

"ROBIN'S SO COOL!" Chopper called, with stars in his eyes as the woman walked away with a smile on her face. With Sanji out of the picture, Robin could tell things were going to get interesting…

* * *

Nami was NOT enjoying herself. She had expected her 'service' to Luffy today to not be anything too drastic…

It turned out she was wrong…

She was currently serving drinks to the boy's (and Robin, who had joined to watch the fun) on deck. Luffy had taken FULL advantage of his position in control and, though Luffy didn't say anything, Nami assumed that he hadn't thought of this alone. From the way Zoro was enjoying himself, the navigator guessed that he had something to do with this and, because of that; she was making a mental note to KILL the swordsman when this was all over. Luffy had currently let go of the hold on her collar.

"Waitress, some cola please?" Franky spoke up, shaking his empty glass until Nami took it from him, the ice making a rattling sound as he did so.

"Hey witch, do you think I could have some beer over here?" Zoro called, relishing in Nami's awkward situation. The orange haired woman in the dancer girl outfit resisted a growl and took the empty glass from Zoro as well.

"Some coffee for me Nami" Robin announced, smiling as her friend gave her the hardest glare that she could. Robin was going on the list…

"Nami my dear, could I see your panties?" Brook called. Nami turned to the skeleton and angrily, kicked him in the face.

"NO WAY!" she bellowed.

"Nami" Luffy called, lifting the sunglasses that Franky had given him 'to look and feel cool' "What did I tell you about hitting people?" Nami forced herself to calm down and she bowed low in front of Luffy.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry…what?" Luffy asked with a grin. Nami growled but never the less, bowed even lower.

"Sorry… my captain…"

"Very good" Luffy complimented with a chuckle "now apologise to Brook"  
"Sorry…sir…"

"Now give him your panties"

The air on the Thousand Sunny suddenly turned very cold as everyone, even Brook turned towards Luffy as if he was insane. Nami, in particular, looked like she was going to leap over towards him and strangle him.

"Ex…excuse me…" Nami snarled, her eyes widening and her teeth grinding in her rage.

"You heard me 'commando'" Luffy replied, giving Nami a wink "do as the gentlemen said and provide him with some panties…" The navigator found her cheeks going red, though Luffy didn't know whether it was from rage or the perverted nature of his request.

"Of course my captain…one moment" she said, rage threatening to leak out of her voice. Angrily, Nami then stormed off into a nearby room. After a few moments, she returned, flinging a pair of underwear at Brook, sending the skeleton into a blissful state of joy.

"Good" Luffy said, smiling widely "Now be a darling and go get me some meat with those drinks would you?" Nami resisted the overwhelming urge to kick Luffy as hard as she could in the groin and instead, faked a smile.  
"Of…course… my captain" she growled, before heading for the kitchen. As she passed, however, Luffy plucked a little more courage and did something that he knew he'd regret later.

He slapped Nami playfully on the butt.

Nami froze for a moment and turned to glare at her captain.

Luffy winked at her.

Suddenly feeling her face turn red, Nami quickly ran towards the kitchen, her hands shaking. The deck was silent when she left.

"I won't lie Straw-hat bro" Franky announced, giving Luffy a thumbs up "You've got girlie wrapped around your little finger...but...what are you going to do when the deal is over and Nami can beat you again?" Despite the pressure on his shoulders, Luffy smiled widely.  
"Yeah...I'm dead then...but I'll die happy" the raven haired captain concluded with a smirk.  
"SUCH A BRAVE CAPTAIN! WE WILL MISS YOU STRAW-HAT BRO!" Franky shouted as (manly) tears flowed from his eyes as if Franky's tear ducts were twin waterfalls.  
"Luffy, your bravery is admirable and moves me so much that I could die for you...however, I'm already dead...~SKULL JOKE~" Brook added, dancing with joy at the continuing puns and the soft, delicate pair of panties he held in his hands.

"You sound like you're enjoying yourself a little too much captain, if you don't mind my saying" Robin announced from her spot on her deck chair.

"Spoilsport" Zoro mumbled, loud enough for her to hear "let the captain have a little fun"  
"His kind of fun or your kind of fun?" Robin asked, her eye brow rising slightly.

"Both" Zoro concluded with a chuckle "You've got to admit this is funny to watch"

"It won't be funny when Nami brutally murders our captain after the stroke of midnight, you know…" Robin responded with a cynical stare.

"You worry too much Robin" Zoro replied with a groan "Luffy's just a little 'open for suggestions' of what to do with Nami"

"He's your scapegoat?" Robin asked, staring intently at the swordsman. Zoro nodded.

"Needs of the many and what not" the green haired man muttered.

"You're using him to get revenge on her for all the money you owe?" the archaeologist finally realised, her sly smile once more coming out to play.

"Now you get it" Zoro replied, winking at her in a similar fashion to how Luffy had winked to Nami "…I'll admit though, I didn't tell him to slap her on the butt though…or dress her up in that dancer outfit…"

"Well he did say it looked 'cool' in Alabasta, right?" Usopp added

"So our Luffy's a little perverted on the quiet?" Brook called, laughing loudly.

"I'M SO PROUD OF HIM!" Franky agreed, crying manly tears once more.

"You guys do realise I'm here right?" Luffy asked, blushing bright red from all of the presumptions the crew were making about him.

"Yep" they chorused, causing Luffy to blush even more, forcing him to hide under his hat.

* * *

After fetching a large amount of drinks for the people on deck, Nami finally sighed and headed into her room to rest. She sighed loudly as she entered, welcoming the relaxing shade in the room with a smile.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy yelled from behind her, almost causing the poor orange haired woman to jump out of her skin.

"LUFFY!" she shrieked, turning quickly to face him "what are you doing here?"

"Duh!" Luffy replied, putting his hands on his hips "You're my slave for the day, so I have to keep an eye on you…and plus, I also want you to do something for me…" Nami's eyebrow rose at this and she looked at Luffy with a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well…put your hands behind your back and I might show you…" Luffy said with a sly grin. Reluctantly, Nami did as she was told, placing both of her hands behind her back. As she did so, Luffy quickly put his plan into action. Luffy removed a coil of rope from behind his own back and, without warning; he bound Nami's hands tightly together at the wrists. Nami gasped in surprise and turned around to look at Luffy…only for the captain to shove a cloth into her mouth and then, with as much speed as he could, Luffy tied a gag around Nami's mouth. Now, Nami's protests came out as grunts and muffled moans. Luffy smiled at this and then leaned closer to Nami's ears.

"You have to do as I say today, right Nami? So, let me do this" he whispered delicately in her ear. Luffy's warm breath hit Nami's earlobe and she blushed deeply, mumbling small gasps against her gag. Before the navigator could react to what Luffy had said, the raven haired captain scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her over towards the bed. He then gently laid her on the bed so she was lying on her belly. To make sure she was then secure, Luffy quickly placed tied the rope connected to her collar around one of the posts of the bed. Whilst she was lying down, Luffy then grabbed the other pieces of rope he had brought with him. With a rope in hand, Luffy then bound Nami's legs together tightly with rope, looping the bonds around and under Nami's legs before tightening them to the required level of constriction. Nami let out a small whimper as she struggled against her bonds, but Luffy was not done yet. Gently, he rolled Nami over onto her front and grabbed a long trail of rope. Remembering everything that the 'Grand Line Bachelors' magazine had said, Luffy gently wrapped the amount of rope over and under Nami's breasts, causing the orange haired woman to blush. After that, Nami held back a small moan as Luffy tied the last of the breast tie rope around her shoulders. At that moment, however, her captain had decided that she needed to be more effectively secured, gently rolling her over once more, getting a moan from Nami and, with a rope skill that would even make Paulie jealous (The water seven dock master suddenly sneezed, as if someone had just mentioned his name), he bound together the rest of Nami's arms. With that done, Luffy inspected the other binds he had done to Nami's legs. Carefully, he took out another rope from his collection and looped it around the end of the ankle knot, before tightening it. With that done, Luffy then grabbed the other side of the rope and tied the other side to the rope around Nami's wrists, forcing the poor navigator to become even more trapped than before. To finish off the job, Luffy then removed another cloth from his pocket and used it to tie a blindfold around Nami's eyes.

"Relax…" he called soothingly "You can trust me right?"

Nami knew this was true, but right now, she was having doubts…

"You know Nami…I don't think I've ever had this much control over someone in my life" Luffy mused, moving so he was near Nami's head. "I've got to tell you, it's a really new feeling. I could do anything right now" Luffy nodded in thought as he reached down towards the gag on Nami's mouth. As he gently removed it, Nami spat cloth and started panting quietly.

"I could tickle you till you were out of breath or I could even spank you for all of those times you hit me?"

"OVER MY DEAD BOD…" Nami began, only to be cut off as Luffy leaned forwards, capturing her lips with his own. Luffy's tongue lashed out, seeking entrance from Nami. Nami had no real choice but to allow him entrance and she couldn't resist moaning into her captain's mouth. After a small pause, he recoiled, and chuckled "It was just a suggestion. There's no need to go all nuts about it…but seriously now, imagine what would have happened if you had won that little challenge? Would you have done this if you were in my shoes right now?" Of course, Nami protested loudly to this, however, she was once more muffled by Luffy once more kissing her.

"You really overreact a lot, don't you Nami?" Luffy taunted, recoiling out of the kiss once more with a sly grin.

With a loud sigh, Luffy picked up the cloth and gag from the floor and quickly shoved them back into Nami's mouth, before she could speak once more.

"Well I'm bored" Luffy said with a smile "I'm gonna go get some food now" At these words, Nami let out a gasp and began to wriggle against her bonds, struggling against the ropes that were constricted her.

"I'll be back soon" Luffy taunted with a chuckle, walking straight towards the door. As he reached it, Luffy then pulled the door open and, without stepping outside, he slammed it shut, grinning ear to ear. Nami tried to call out loudly but, unfortunately, she was muffled by the gag around her mouth. With a sigh, Nami accepted to defeat. From what Nami could tell Luffy had abandoned her. Her stupid captain had once more let his stomach do the thinking and had left her all alone. She hated feeling so powerless, so out of control. Once more, she lashed out every part of her body, trying to escape the restrictions around her body. When she found Luffy again, she was going to show that little raven haired idiot just who was boss on this ship…I mean, he was the captain, but Nami knew she shouldn't have to put up with Luffy's crazy antics on a day to day basis, especially THIS! The odd thing was, Nami knew this wasn't Luffy's idea. Someone else had to be pulling the strings…someone with dark black hair and blue piercing eyes.

Nami mumbled a curse against the gag, but alas, it made no sound and in a slight rage, she began to move faster, attempting to escape. She wanted to be free again…but obviously, the ropes were resisting her. It was no use trying to escape. It was impossible. No one could hear her and no one was coming to save her…

Little did she knew, Luffy was sitting nearby watching her. He was currently arguing with himself quite angrily.

"I'm not a pervert" he thought with a shake of his head "I'm not…Brook is wrong…right?" Looking up at Nami, the blood that came leaking from his nose brought an unfortunate answer.

"Damn it!" he thought, clutching his nose with one hand "she does look pretty cute though…"

At this point, Nami had pretty much given up trying to break free and sighed loudly into her gag. Luffy allowed a small grin to grace his face as she did so. By now, he had decided he had taunted her long enough and, silently; he took a few steps forward. Remaining undetected, Luffy soon arrived so he was standing infront of Nami. The navigator was still unaware of his presence. Resisting a chuckle, Luffy's arms went forward and, being careful not to alert Nami, his hands managed to weave through Nami's hair and grab hold of the blindfold. In a quick flash, Luffy removed the blindfold and, in surprise, Nami let out a small squeak, before her eyes came into focus, revealing the smiling captain.

"You were expecting maybe Sanji?" Luffy asked with a chuckle. Nami's reply was to glare at him and Luffy laughed loudly at this.

"Alright, alright! I'll untie you!" he said, quickly setting to work undoing all of the hard work he had before done. As soon as Nami was properly untied, her hand sprung upwards, grasping Luffy's shirt.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND SLAVE OR NOT, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You didn't like it?" Luffy asked surprised. Robin had assured him she would!

Nami did not bother to dignify that with an answer and, in a flash, she was out of the door and away.

* * *

Soon, it was nearing eleven o'clock. Nami was quite happy when it did as in one hour, she would no longer have to follow her agreement to Luffy. It was just about time too. The collar around her neck was getting itchy. As soon as it was midnight, Nami was going to make Luffy pay for his stupid antics today…especially earlier when he tied her up…oh he was going to pay for that…

It was at the moment when Luffy walked over to her and grabbed a hold of the rope attached to her collar.

"I have one last thing I want you to do" Luffy explained, gently tugging on the leash. With a sigh, Nami stood up and followed him out of the room. It turned out that Luffy was leading her towards her bedroom once more. This time, however, Luffy merely flopped onto Nami's bed, throwing off his red shirt and then, heading underneath the covers. Nami stared at Luffy for a moment, quite unsure of what he was doing. Luffy pouted as she remained where she was.

"Well?" he said finally "come over here"

"What do you want me to do?" Nami asked, still confused by Luffy's sly grin.

"Well…I want you to sleep here tonight…with me…" the raven haired captain said, a small blush coming on his face. Nami blushed as well and gasped for a second.

"I…I beg your pardon?" she said.

"You don't have to get naked or anything!" Luffy defended himself, blushing and holding his hands in front of him "I just…want to be with you…"

"W-what?" Nami asked again, feeling her heart beating faster. Luffy said nothing in return, only patting the space in the bed next to him. Nami was still for a moment. After a while, she finally moved hesitantly forward towards the bed. Carefully, she slipped under the covers and almost immediately Luffy wrapped his arm round her, pulling her into his chest.

"Don't you try anything!" Nami muttered. Luffy chuckled quietly and then closed his eyes tightly. He was asleep in a few minutes, leaving Nami awake beside him. The orange haired navigator didn't say a word as she watched Luffy sleeping. The features of his face looked gentle and passive, almost childlike. He still had the small scar under his cheek from when she had first met him and, just like then, it was easy for her to relax around him. The slow and steady beating of his heart and Luffy's calm breathing almost put Nami to sleep herself. Suddenly, however, she shot awake. It was nearing midnight. In a matter of minutes, she could pay Luffy back for everything he had done today, everything…but then she looked up at his face. It was so innocent, so peaceful…so cute. Letting out a small content sigh, Nami finally accepted defeat and rested her head gently upon Luffy's chest, soaking up the heat he was radiating.

She had a plan for revenge anyway…

* * *

"Luffy, you want to play a game of cards?"

"Okay then Nami"  
"But…this time, let's make things more interesting…"

* * *

_Zoro: So Shadow, how do you feel now?_

_**MY INNOCENCE!**_

_Zoro: Idiot…_

_**Anyway, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and…Nami's going to kill me…again…**_

_**Maybe this time, it'll stick**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is advised.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Another one-shot for all of you to read because…well, I was in the mood for fluff.**_

_**By the way, on a completely unrelated note, doesn't it feel weird when you're writing in character for someone of the opposite gender?**_

_**Anyway, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this new one-shot.**_

_**WARNING: This one-shot is INCREDIBLY fluffy. Some people have been known to suffer sudden fainting whilst reading. You have been warned.**_

* * *

_**Falling**_

It was another ordinary evening on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was sitting on Sunny's head, snoozing. Zoro was sleeping nearby with Chopper keeping a watchful eye on the swordsman's bandages. Usopp and Franky were busy in their workshops, creating some sort of new contraption. Robin and Brook were having a polite discussion about history (seeing as Brook was around over fifty years ago and knew much about the state of the world back then). Then there was me. I was just sitting at my table, trying to draw some maps…

The key word in that sentence is 'trying' because it was obvious to anyone who would be watching, if not just to me, that I was failing horribly at this. This was because I kept getting distracted by something…

A feeling that I couldn't control…

Every time I drew an island, it somehow resembled a face.

Whenever I went to work on documenting a mountain, it ended up looking like a scar across the paper.

And whenever I had to draw the flags for the country, I was instead drawing the Jolly Roger of our own crew-ship.

That straw-hat was everywhere, wasn't it?

You see, the reason why I was feeling like this was because, after all these years, I finally realised something important…

Or more, Robin helped me realise something important.

Although I hated to admit it (and a part of me really did) it was obvious to anyone.

I was in love with someone.

I was in love with our stupid, boneheaded pirate captain.

I was in love with Monkey D. Luffy.

It started, believe it or not, two years ago.

I know people often joke about how things don't just fall out of the sky…

Clearly, the people who say that have never met Luffy.

That was when I first met him.

I was being chased by Buggy's goons when, suddenly, the reckless fool just fell out of the sky, landing between me and the pursuers.

It was if he was a knight in shining armour…if you considered a red shirt and blue shorts battle armour…

I can still remember the look on his face. His mouth was wide open with surprise and his hand was firmly gripping his straw-hat. It was his treasure, his precious item and for a while, I still didn't understand why.

There was no gold in the hat, except the threads of straw that held it together and there was no map hidden in the red ribbon that was wrapped around it.

At first, I saw Luffy as my chance to beat Buggy at his own game and get all of the treasure for myself.

Back then, I hated pirates and I told Luffy so repeatedly.

Every time he asked me to be his navigator, I always refused and I would tell him again that I hated pirates.

He, however, would just laugh it off with his wide beaming smile.

Was it just me or was it whenever I remembered him, he was always giving that really wide smile?

That was probably because he was almost always smiling though.

I'm not lying when I say that the smile probably wore me down.

It started slowly, of course.

When Luffy finally beat Buggy, he asked me once more to join his crew and, for once, I actually accepted…only as a temporary alliance though.

I was becoming his part time navigator and I intended to leave as soon as I got enough treasure.

However, it didn't go as planned.

I began to become attached to this crew.

Usopp was a good hearted liar, Zoro was a brave and bold warrior and Luffy was the simple but amazing captain.

I had to get out before I got too attached to this crew and before they learned too much about me.

So as soon as I got my first chance, I left…

I stole the Going Merry and I abandoned them.

I tried to run…

But he found me again.

Luffy found me. He reached out a hand...

I slapped it away.

But he didn't leave...

He just waited.

It was if he knew he was needed…

And then, when Arlong broke me, when he threw me to the ground, shattered and broken, Luffy was right there.

And once again, he held out his hand.

This time I took it…

And without a word, Luffy placed his trademark straw-hat on my head and then walked away towards Arlong Park.

I'll never forget that look in his eye. He looked so focused, so dedicated and I had never seen him look like that before.

I guess he really didn't need to say anything.

Luffy was the type of guy who spoke with actions, not with words.

I think that's when I started to love him but at the time, I thought it was just that I was really really happy.

After all, he did defeat Arlong and, to top it all off, he made Arlong Park into a pile of rubble.

He set me free…but what I found strange was that he never asked me again to be his navigator…

It was as if he just assumed that I would be again…

And so, I rejoined the crew and, surprisingly enough, everything went completely back to normal.

But even after that, Luffy never stopped amazing me.

He carried both me and an unconscious Sanji up a mountain just because I needed medicine.

He's rescued me countless times and every time, I don't think he ever accepts or demands a thank you.

That's probably why I love him.

He's so selfless and so happy go lucky that he just seems to emit an aura of inspiration and calmness around him.

It was only recently when I started to realise how much I was falling for him and that was only because Robin pointed out that we'd been spending a lot of time together recently…

Speaking of falling in love, I absolutely hate that phrase.

'Falling' in love implies that I really have no choice in the matter and that I'm not in control of my own actions. It implies that I'm forced to love someone and that really irritates me.

Why can't we call it 'Abseiling into love' or 'climbing into love' instead of it being such a sharp drop into affection?

I like being in control and there was no way I was going to let myself turn into some stupid blushing bride.

That wasn't my style.

If I was going to fall in love with Luffy, I really wanted to do it on my own terms.

Suddenly, with a hardened resolve, I made my decision. I stood up from my chair and my way towards the front of the ship, each of my footsteps echoing out in pride. Finally, I was standing behind Luffy.

If I didn't want to become a clone of that snake woman who was swooning around Luffy when we were leaving Saboady Archipelago, then I was going to have to make the first move myself and as confidently as possible.

So, with a deep breath, I reached out and tapped Luffy on the shoulder.

And so, I took the plunge…

At my touch, the raven haired man turned around and…my voice seemed to vanish. His deep charcoal eyes were right next to mine and he was staring into them so intently…

His eyes looked so…

NO, FOCUS NAMI, FOCUS!

"Luffy…" I said confidently and clearly "I want…I need to tell you something"

"Okay then Nami, what is it?" Luffy replied, that wide smile that was so well known around the world once again spreading across his face. The smile made my knees wobble but at the same time, instilled me with confidence. I wasn't going to falter now.

Now, this was the hardest part.

With another deep breathe, I summoned every bit of courage and determination in my body and I opened my mouth.

"I like you"  
Crap

"I like you too Nami" Luffy replied, smiling wider and giving me an awkward look as his eyebrow's rose slightly.

"No, I mean that I REALLY like you" I attempted to correct myself, only to once more confuse the poor straw-hat wearing captain.  
"Oh…well, I REALLY like you too Nami" he repeated, glancing around the deck confused.

"No, I…" I immediately stopped myself from speaking, allowing me to recollect my thoughts.

Come on Nami, YOU COULD DO THIS!

It was just Luffy.

Just Luffy?

Just Luffy was so extraordinary!

How could I simplify him as 'Just Luffy'?

Quickly, I stopped my inner argument and sighed once more.

I had to say this.

If I didn't, it would hang over me for the rest of my life and I'd regret it.

"I…I…I…l-l-l"

DAMN IT! YOU ARE NOT A STUTTERER NAMI AND DON'T START NOW!

TELL HIM!

"I…love you"

The second the words left my mouth it was as if a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Luffy's smile didn't change and he laughed. I relished in the sound like it were some sort of victory choir.

"I love you too" he replied, as if it was the simplest thing on the earth to say (irritating me slightly).

"You…you do?" I asked, now a little taken aback by his reply.

"…Yeah…" Luffy said with a smile "I love all my crew"

I let out a loud groan.

Of course, his crew…

Didn't Rayleigh teach him anything over those two years?

"No Luffy, I REALLY love you" I said louder, reinforcing my earlier point.

"Yeah…and I really love you too..." Luffy replied again, louder than I had said mine and now more confused than ever.

His oblivious nature was now starting to piss me off.

"No Luffy, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE ON THIS SHIP!" I shouted, hoping to finally get my point through his thick skull.

Luffy stopped for a moment.

He looked at me.

Then he glanced at my shoes.

Then he looked back up at me.

"Nami…"

Please…please…please…

"I don't get it…"

"OH FUCK IT!" I yelled loudly as I grabbed hold of both sides of Luffy's collar quite forcefully, before pulling him forward into a kiss. My eyes shut as our lips met. I felt so happy right now, as if I was flying. After a moment, we parted. I released his collar and opened my eyes. Luffy had his eyes closed too and in the instant that he realised I had pulled away, he opened them and his cheeks turned slightly red. I felt like my lips were on fire.

We stood there for a moment in complete and utter silence. Whilst I glanced away from Luffy, suddenly feeling an odd shyness influence my usual demeanour, Luffy's eyes stayed glued to me. For a while, I was wondering if the shock of the kiss had given him a heart attack but to my relief, he was still breathing…well, more panting now to be honest. His mouth was slightly open and whenever he tried to close it, it merely flapped open again, like a fish.

After a long time, the silence began unnerving.

"Please…say something…" I finally said with a sad frown. Luffy was rather unsure what to say to this. He shuddered in place as a cold sea breeze gripped him. Was it just me or had he just licked his lips?

"…Oh…" the raven haired captain eventually said, still gaping at me with confusion.

Hitting in the face wasn't the most graceful reply to that but right now; I was in a tense mood.

"Oh? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! I'VE JUST BARED MY HEART AND SOUL HERE! I JUST KISSED YOU! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY?" I bellowed angrily.

"Thank you Nami, may I have another?" My eyes widened slightly at Luffy's reply and Luffy himself also seemed to shake his head, as if snapping out of a dream state.

"I'm sorry about that but…I…I don't think I've ever been caught off guard like that before…" Luffy mumbled. Now it was my turn to look confused.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I SAID I WANTED YOU TO SAY ANYTHING!" I yelled, angrily slapping Luffy around the head.

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" Luffy shouted back (I now noticed his eyes never left mine, not even for a second)

"HOW ABOUT YOU TELL ME IF YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY OR NOT?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SAME WAY?"  
"IDIOT! I JUST KISSED YOU!"  
"I KNOW AND (not that I didn't mind it) BUT WHY?"

"BECAUSE, LIKE I SAID, I LOVE YOU!"

Finally, in what seemed like an eternity, Luffy's expression changed to a look of understanding and realisation. His eyes widened and he nodded with a small whistle.

"So…you love me?" he asked. Too angry right now for words, all I could do was nod.

"Why didn't you say so?" Luffy asked with a smile.

I was very tempted to push him overboard right now…

But I was suddenly stopped when Luffy pulled me into another kiss. In that second, I melted into his grip, allowing his arms to snake around my waist and pull me closer. I smiled through the kiss and placed my arms around Luffy's neck, pulling him back into the kiss when he tried to stop.

I didn't care about the applause I and Luffy were receiving from the small crowd of crew members who had snuck up to us without our notice.

I didn't care about the small warnings Sanji was shouting to Luffy with a smile (something about him killing Luffy if he broke my heart)

All I cared about in that one moment of time was Luffy, because now I knew one thing for sure…

If I were to ever fall again, Luffy would definitely be there to catch me.

"I love you too Nami"

And I wasn't going to let him fall anytime soon either…

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this one-shot.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**This one-shot is dedicated to Foxchicka17, who inspired this one-shot whilst I was reading her 'Moonlight Sonata' story (free tip: read it)**_

_**And I'll get to work on some one-shot requests soon…maybe…possibly…**_

_**Anyway, a good amount of LuNa fluff (and some ZoRo at the end as well if you squint at it) should tide you over for a bit.**_

* * *

_**Fear**_

Nap time was Zoro's favourite time of the day. Why? Because it could be whenever he wanted. He could literally stand up in the middle of breakfast and declare that it was time for a nap…and he could just walk outside and sleep! It was a revolutionary concept for Zoro and he loved it. Because of this simple fact, Zoro actually knew a lot more about his crew than he let on. Why? Because the deck was always the centre of attention. All of the important and mysterious stuff happened on deck and, since Zoro was always there sleeping, there was a high chance that he would often hear what was going on and be woken up by it. He had heard a countless number of Usopp's planned pranks and had managed to avoid them all himself (sometimes making the love cook get tripped up in Usopp's scheme just for the fun). Speaking of the love cook, Zoro had heard all of swirly brow's chat-up lines he would shout to women over the edge of the sunny. Zoro even knew about Chopper's sleep walking habit but he had not told the reindeer about it, knowing how nervous it would make Chopper. Instead, each time, he helped the reindeer along his way, so he walked back to his hammock. Zoro knew almost everything secret about the crew. He blamed it on his ears.

"A swordsman must have good senses. It's not my fault I can't choose what I hear" he had once argued against Nami. The navigator had promptly followed suit by raising the amount of money he owed because of his stupid argumentative attitude. Zoro knew all the secrets on the crew because of his brilliant ears…

However, Zoro didn't need to have good ears to here the conversation going on on the deck right now. Most of the crew had gone into town to do some shopping, leaving only Luffy, him and Nami back on the ship. He had been snoozing peacefully when, by now fault of his own, his ears latched onto a conversation between the navigator and the captain at the front of the ship. It appeared to be quite a heated discussion.

"Heights?"  
"No"  
"Spiders"  
"No"

Growing steadily more interested in the discussion, Zoro shuffled along the floor a little until he could actually see Luffy and Nami. The raven haired man was sitting on the head of the thousand sunny, whilst Nami was standing beside him. To Zoro's keen eye, she looked like she was a little irritated at the conversation with Luffy, her arms folded as in defiance of Luffy's denial.

"Come on! Snakes?" Nami asked.  
"No" Luffy replied with a laugh.

"Lightning?"

"No"  
"Water! What about water? You have to be scared of water! You ate a devil fruit!"  
"Hate it, I'm not afraid of it" Luffy explained.

"You're lying! You have to be!" Nami protested "Everyone is afraid of something, you can't be completely fearless"

"I am" Luffy stated simply, the smile on his face growing wider with every word Nami spoke.

"You can't be! That's impossible!" Nami shouted, still refusing the obvious truth.

"I am impossible" Luffy answered calmly. Nami nodded, conceding a little defeat, but never the less, she still continued to talk to him.

"Clowns?"

"I've fought Buggy" Luffy reminded her.

"Afraid of the dark?" Nami persisted. Luffy shook his head.

"Fear of needles?"  
"I trust Chopper" the captain replied simply. For a moment, Nami was silent. She didn't say anything. Then, suddenly, she looked up towards the back of Luffy's head and slowly stepped forwards. She wrapped her arms around Luffy's waist and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You know, you can tell me if you are afraid of anything right? I won't think any less of you" she whispered into his ear. Zoro's ears were good enough to pick it up, now that he had moved so he was sitting behind the mast at the front of the ship. He also noted that his captain shivered as Nami's warm breath hit his cheek. Luffy, however, wasn't venerable for long as he let out a laugh, turning to look Nami in the eye.  
"I know. You're not like that Nami"

"…So you'll tell me then?"  
"Nami, I keep telling you. I'm not afraid of anything" Luffy insisted.

"Oh come on!" Nami continued, pouting at Luffy "there has to be something! I'm just curious; I'm not going to tell anyone!"

"I know you won't" Luffy reassured her "because I'm not afraid of anything…"

"Are you sure? You're not afraid of anything? At all? Are you sure?" Nami pestered her eyes full of confusion. Luffy paused for a moment, thinking. Then, he shook his head.

"No, there's nothing I'm afraid of"  
"Come on Luffy"

"I'm serious, there's nothing I'm scared of!" Luffy repeated, a little louder this time to reinforce his point.

"Are you sure?" Nami asked again, obviously letting her curious nature take control. Luffy didn't say anything for a moment before he murmured a quiet 'yes'. Nami noticed Luffy's small hesitation and immediately picked up on it.

"…You know you can tell me Luffy…if you want to of course…" she gently whispered in his ear.

"Well…" Luffy hesitated.  
"I'll tell you what I'm afraid of if you tell me yours…" Nami offered reassuringly.  
"I already know about your colsterolleria" Luffy laughed.  
"Claustrophobia?" Nami suggested.

"Yeah, that thing!" Luffy chuckled and nodded. Nami gave him a soft smile, patiently waiting for Luffy to speak before trying to egg Luffy on some more. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Luffy's like her little puppet when she smiles at him like that and she knows it" he murmured to himself with a quiet yawn. True to Zoro's prediction, Luffy did shudder a little at Nami's smile and he adjusted his straw-hat so that it was covering his eyes as he spoke. He was nervous and jittery and Nami was curious and interested.

"This won't end well…" Zoro thought to himself.

"Come on Luffy. I just want to know. It'll be our little secret" Nami muttered.  
"Like that cute mole you have on your butt?"

A loud smacking sound was heard as Nami presumably hit Luffy over the head.

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER REPEAT THAT! What if someone heard us?" Luffy laughed in response and Zoro smirked. He was going to file that piece of knowledge away for later. Instantly, the mood shifted as Luffy's hesitation returned. He started fumbling with the rim of his hat and he even let out a small chuckle in amusement.

"You know…it's kind of silly…"  
"You can tell me…that is if you want to…" Nami said. For what seemed like forever, Luffy didn't speak. He glanced from Nami, back to the ocean and then his gaze shifted all around the Sunny. He didn't notice Zoro around the back of the mast so he thought he was alone. Finally, Luffy gulped, mustering up courage before he turned to Nami and looked her dead in the eye. The gaze was intense and focused and Zoro noticed Nami shiver a little at the sheer intensity in those eyes.

"…strong…"  
"What?" Nami asked, leaning a little closer towards him.

"…I'm afraid…of not being strong…" Luffy repeated.  
"Not being strong enough?" Nami asked for clarification. Luffy nodded. His shoulders buckled suddenly, as if a great weight had been removed from them…or Luffy was on the edge of tears and trying to restrain them.  
"…I'm scared of being alone again…" Luffy explained "and…not being strong enough to stop you guys slipping away again…" Nami's eyes widened but Luffy continued "Ace died in my arms…I let Kuma take all of you away…I'm scared of losing you guys…even worse is that I'm scared of that moment after I've lost you. That's the worst moment in your life. When you realise that you've lost someone important to you and you have that sinking feeling that your whole worlds just been taken away from you" Nami frowned as a wave of sadness and regret washed over her.

"…Ace…I'm…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up…" she apologised "I was just being nosy. I'm sorry Luffy"  
"I thought Usopp was nosy not you" Luffy stated, tilting his head in confusion. There was not a single tear in sight on his face. Instead, there was a large smile "you shouldn't worry so much Nami" the raven haired captain said, gently leaning forward and placing his forehead to hers. Nami was left in a world of confusion, staring at Luffy as if he had just morphed into a fuzzy purple dinosaur.

"But…" she started to say, before stopping to rethink her words "how can you just recover so quickly just like that? You were all sad one moment and all happy the next. What gives?" Luffy laughed once more, causing Nami to scowl at him.

"That's the thing Nami" he said happily "it's okay to be afraid. There's nothing wrong with that. You can't let it rule your life though. Fear isn't that scary. It's just stuff your mind comes up with when you're hungry and start thinking too much. Besides, I've not lost any of the crew have I?"  
"No…" Nami conceded, a smile dawning on her lips.

"And I've not lost you, now have I?"

"No" Nami agreed happily.

"And I am strong, aren't I?"  
"The strongest pirate I've ever met"  
"Strongest pirate you will and could ever meet" Luffy corrected her with a smirk. Nami nodded in agreement and leaned forwards gently pressing her lips to Luffy's. Luffy returned the sentiment looping his arm around Nami's waist. Zoro looked away, deciding to give the two a little privacy. He may have been a bit of an eavesdropper but he did understand that two lovers in the heat of an afternoon sun needed their break. Quietly, he took this chance to sneak back into his original position, napping at the side of the ship. With a happy sigh, he closed his eyes.

"Are you scared of anything else?"

"Hmm…kind of scared of you when you're angry…"

And with that, the peaceful and romantic moment shattered like glass. Zoro chuckled to himself and opened an eye to see Nami strutting angrily across the deck. He noted that she was wearing the captain's straw-hat on her head as she passed.

"Hey Nami, what's wrong?" a sweet caring voice called from over the railing as Robin, Brook and Franky boarded the ship.

"Our captain's an idiot" Nami growled simply.

"What else is new?" Franky muttered with a quiet laugh.

"That is quite hurtful of you to say Nami" Brook complained "It makes me weep with sorrow for Luffy!...then again, I don't have eyes to we…" Brook's skull joke was interrupted as Nami threw a piece of her clima-tact at the musician, turning him into a pile of bones on the floor. Robin chuckled at the ensuing argument and quietly strolled over to Zoro. Without a word, she slid carefully into a sitting place beside him and Zoro reached to his side and passed her the book she had left on deck.

"What else IS new?" she asked calmly, flipping to the page she was last on, where the brave samurai was rescuing the princess from the burning fortress of the Banshee Queen.

"Nami has a mole on her butt…" Zoro replied simply. Robin didn't bother to ask for details and instead, laughed, leaning gently onto Zoro's shoulder. The swordsman smiled and closed his eyes once more.

Ah yes…he loved naptime…

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**I think I've wrote a one-shot like this with a similar name based around a different subject…but this idea was just too good to pass up and I hope you all enjoy reading it.**_

* * *

_**Intelligence**_

"Luffy…is that you?" Nami asked, her eyes widening as her captain stepped into the kitchen.

She had never had to ask that question before in truth.

After all, Luffy hadn't really changed over the two years they had been apart, unlike Franky or Usopp. He had looked practically the same when he returned, apart from the x-shaped scar on his chest. Luffy had even arrived back in Saboady with his trademark red-shirt and blue shorts with the white fluffy edges at the bottom of it.

However, now, Luffy looked shockingly different from how he usually appeared. Her boyfriend was dressed up in a tuxedo. He was wearing a bright red shirt with a dark tie and a black blazer. His raven hair was even combed to the side of his head and the straw-hat he so often wore on his head was now left to hang behind his back. As he approached, Nami noticed he was fiddling with his tie, but the instant, Luffy spotted her, he stopped and bowed to her.

"Hey Nami…I mean, greetings Nami! How are you feeling on this…er…?" Luffy paused for a moment and then glanced at his hand "phe-nom-enal? Yes, phenomenal day!" Nami really didn't know how to respond.

This was all so strange.

Why was Luffy wearing a suit?

Why was his hair nicely combed back instead of being the usual messy locks she loved so much?

AND HAD LUFFY JUST USED A WORD WITH MORE THAN THREE SYLLABLES?

"…Good I guess…" she replied cautiously "Luffy…are you okay?"  
"Of course, I'm…" once again, Luffy looked down at his hand "pos-it-ive-ly spec-tac-ular…yeah, positively spectacular!" Luffy repeated with a wide grin "I'm just going off to the library!"

"THE LIBRARY?" Nami asked in a shocked tone, almost falling to the floor in surprise at the word.

"Yeah…I mean, affirmative!" Luffy replied with a smile "I was thinking of going to study some mathematics and some jellometry"  
"You mean geometry?"

"That's what I said" Luffy replied with a confident smile. Nami's eyes widened even more as Luffy took her hand in his and then gently kissed it before turning away "I shall now take my leave my fair maiden. Farewell until next time" With that, Luffy left the kitchen, ignoring the plate of food that had been Nami's late breakfast. Nami glanced at the plate and then to Luffy as he shut the door to the kitchen behind him.

"Okay…something weird is going on…" Nami muttered under her breath.

* * *

"What's wrong with Luffy?" the loud and shrill voice of the navigator awoke Zoro from his glorious dream the instant she let out the cry. The swordsman growled as he opened his right eye to glare at the orange haired woman.

"Can't this wait till later witch?" Zoro complained "I was just finishing off my duel with Mihawk… Robin's still waiting for me to succeed in that dark velvet dress with the finest bottle of sake in her hands…" Nami's eyebrow arched at Zoro's statement and the green haired man sighed loudly "you know what Robin's like when she gets a new novel. She's going to be busy for the next two days or so with that book you leant her, so I might as well buy some time until she's done…"

"I see" Nami commented with a devious smile, before shaking her head and getting back to the matter at hand "but seriously, something's wrong with Luffy. He's been acting REALLY strange recently. He's been calling me 'fair maiden' and just now, he's told me that he's going to go to the library" Zoro laughed loudly at Nami's explanation and pounded the wooden deck with his fist.

"So he really decided to follow Love-cook's advice?" Zoro asked through his laughter.

"Sanji's advice?" Nami mumbled "okay then, tell me. What did Sanji tell Luffy to do exactly?" Zoro smirked/

"And if I don't want to tell you?" he asked.  
"I'll raise your debt…" Nami simply replied. Zoro stayed silent for a moment and then sighed.  
"Well, it's not just what Sanji told him to do…rather it's what he told Luffy NOT to do…"

* * *

"_Are you ever going to stop being so uncivilised Luffy?" Sanji bellowed, glaring at the young boy that sat at the dining table, picking his nose._

"_What do you mean Sanji?" Luffy asked, flicking the booger he had found in his nostrils into the sea. Sanji quickly proceeded to kick Luffy over the head for his rude nature._

"_YOU IDIOT! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" Sanji yelled "Look at how unsophisticated you're being around Robin chwan!"_

"_Unsufistimicated?" Luffy asked, the word alien to his tongue._

"_I don't find the Luffy a bother Sanji" Robin stated quite calmly, turning another page of her book, whilst she sprouted a hand to pat the hat on Luffy's head.._

"_What does unsalathisticated mean though Robin?" Luffy asked, turning to the raven haired woman, who smiled at Luffy's confused expression._

"_Unsophisticated Luffy" Robin explained from her seat "it means when someone lacks refinement and knowledge"_

"_You don't have class Luffy" Sanji stated simply "and ladies like men with a lot of class"_

"_They do?" Luffy asked. Zoro's gaze quickly turned to his captain and he could tell that though he was looking at Sanji, Nami was in his eyes…_

"_Of course" Sanji replied with a grin "ladies love cultured men…MEN LIKE ME! Smart, suit wearing and romantic…"  
"Incredibly modest…" Zoro continued "perverted beyond all belief…"_

"_WHAT WAS THAT MOSS-HEAD?" Sanji shouted, before he and Zoro started fighting again, leaving Luffy to his thoughts._

"…_Intelligent, huh?"_

* * *

Robin wasn't a person who was easily surprised, yet she found that Luffy always knew how to do so.

"What are you doing Luffy?" she asked, spotting the neatly dressed captain struggling to read a book at the other end of the room.

"I'm being intellecteral!" Luffy responded, still staring confused at the book.

"Intellectual?" Robin suggested. Luffy nodded.

"Yep…I mean affirmative" Robin giggled as Luffy corrected himself and slowly moved closer to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a smile.

"I can't read this…" Luffy replied, furrowing his brow "I think the words are too hard…" Robin reached forward and grabbed the book from Luffy's hands and then proceeded to turn it so that it was now facing the right way up. Luffy's eyes widened as he saw his mistake.

"Oh…I knew that…"  
"This wouldn't happen to be because of what Sanji said this morning, would it?" Robin questioned with a knowing smirk. Luffy at first shook his head but then, when Robin continued to stare at him, he sighed.

"…Well…Sanji said that girls like smart guys…so I'm trying to be all smart so Nami will like me more…" Luffy explained.

"Sanji didn't mean it like that Luffy" Robin tried to explain but Luffy now looked more confused than ever.

"So…girls don't like smart guys?"  
"Some do"

"Do you and Nami?" even thought he used her name second, Robin knew just what knowledge Luffy was really after.

"…well…" Robin began, only for the door to the library to swing open as Nami walked in.

"Luffy? We need to…oh, hi Robin" Nami greeted, a little unsure of what to say next.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving" Robin quickly replied, standing up and walking towards the door Nami had just rushed out of. As she passed Nami, she gave her a small nod of encouragement, before leaving. When Robin left, Nami closed the door and walked steadily over towards the captain.

"Nami…what are you…I mean, may I inquire as to the matter that…"

"Knock it off Luffy" Nami demanded, sitting down on the table Luffy was 'reading' at "I know what you're trying to do…" Luffy gaped at Nami's accusation. Slowly, Nami leaned forwards until she was looking Luffy straight in the eyes. Luffy's confidence wavered when she did this and the straw-hat captain looked away from his navigator's eyes.

"...I…I don't know what you mean Nami…and by that I mean I don't com-pre-hend…" Luffy suddenly tried to correct himself, only for Nami to interrupt him.

"Luffy, listen to me…" she said quite sternly, taking Luffy's hands in her own "…I'll admit that I call you an idiot sometimes. You're not the smartest guy in the world, you're not the most mature of people and I doubt that you even know how to spell the word 'scholar' let alone be one"

"What's a scholar Nami?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
"Exactly" Nami replied with a smile "but get this straight Luffy. You're an idiot…but you're MY idiot. I love you and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. I love you just the way you are, got that?" Luffy was quiet, as if he was letting all this information sink in. Then, he gave a wide smile; one of the widest Nami had ever seen him do.

"Yeah…I love you too Nami" he replied.  
"I know you idiot, now kiss me!" Nami commanded with a smile of her own.  
"Way ahead of you" and with that Luffy leaned forwards and, without hesitation, closed the gap between their lips. It was just an innocent peck but it was exactly what Luffy needed to put all of his fears to rest. Soon after, Luffy pulled away from the kiss, though he pulled Nami off the table and into a hug.

"…So you're sure you love me the way I am?" Luffy questioned.

"Of course" Nami replied.  
"…then can I take off this tie? I feel like it's choking me to death! How does Sanji wear these things day in and day out!" Nami burst into laughter as Luffy began to battle with the tie around his neck.

"And Nami…"  
"Hm…"  
"I love you just the way you are too…" Nami couldn't help but laugh again at the declaration of undying affection and she smiled at him.

"I know Luffy. I always know that…"

* * *

_**ZoRo omake ending**_

Zoro was rudely awakened as a book was dropped on the floor right in front of him. He jumped up and grabbed Wadō from his belt but his grip loosened when he realised that Robin was standing in front of him.

"You want to go into town and get a bite to eat?" she offered. Zoro was stunned but never the less, nodded his head slowly in agreement. Robin smiled, looping Zoro's arm around her as they started walking along to find some food.

"What about your book?" Zoro asked in surprise.

"It was actually quite a dull read" Robin explained with a yawn, resting her head on Zoro's shoulder "the murderer was obvious from the start and it didn't help that the main character was vapidly uninteresting…and besides…" Slowly, she leaned upwards and planted a kiss on Zoro's cheek "I'm too intelligent to pass up the offer of spending a day with you..."

"So you chose to spend a day with me then instead of finishing the book?" Zoro asked again, a crooked grin growing on his lips.  
"What can I say?" Robin said with a shrug of her shoulders "I'm a girl with the taste for only the finest…"

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Welcome Ghosts and Ghouls to a special Halloween one-shot. This one-shot was requested by Yasaonna-chan a while back though, unfortunately, she is currently recovering in hospital and therefore won't be able to read this…so therefore, this one-shot is now dedicated to Yasaonna-chan with hopes that she'll be back to full health and writing the LuffyXNami we all love as soon as possible. It'll also make a nice coming out present for her hopefully **_

_**So, without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this mindless fluffy and light-hearted Halloween one-shot.**_

* * *

_**Hallow's Eve**_

Our story tonight begins far far away, in a dark dark castle, where the most sinister of evil things is plaguing one very unfortunate man of the night …

"NAMI! I CAN'T FIND HAT ANYWHERE! I THINK HE'S BEEN STOLEN BY THE TOWN'S PEOPLE! QUICK ROUSE THE UNDEAD BATTALION AND MARCH THEM INTO TOWN TO TAKE BACK MY HAT! WE SHALL SEARCH ALL OVER THE VILLAGE IN ORDER TO FIND…"

"Have you checked under the bed?" Countess Nami quickly asked, shouting up the castle stairs towards their bedroom.

There was a ruffling sound.

"…Found him!" Count Luffy called down with a laugh. Nami sighed and shook her head as she heard the loud footsteps of her mate descending the stairs. As always, Luffy grinned happily as he placed the old straw-hat upon his head. It seemed quite odd that he should be wearing it, especially when you compared it to his pitch black cape that was draped around his shoulders. Under the black cloak, Luffy was wearing a red tuxedo with a black bowtie attached to his collar. The black haired man was smiling happily, showing his sharp pointy fangs.

"How do I look?" he asked, swinging his cape around happily, like a child playing dress up. Nami chuckled at her husband's antics before walking up to him and grabbing hold of his cape. As she did so, Luffy acknowledged his wife's black long ball gown and smiled widely as he caught a glimpse of the large incisors in her smile. However, the smile quickly faded as Nami began to examine his cape.

"I thought I told you to throw this thing away" Nami said suddenly, examining the old cape. Luffy hissed angrily and barred his fangs as he reared away from Nami.

"But…I like it…it's fun" he complained with a pout. Nami sighed at Luffy's poor excuse and shook her head.

"It's silly Luffy" Nami said with a groan "what's the soul king going to say when he sees you wearing a ridiculous thing like that?"  
"Where can I get one? Yohohohohoho!~" Luffy asked, speaking in a posh accent. Nami sighed softly and then walked away from where Luffy was, heading towards the door.

"Look, we haven't got long before the others arrive for the Halloween feast. We need to get ready for the annual monster gathering"  
"Nami…" Luffy suddenly called. Nami glanced around, only for Luffy to suddenly appear behind her and hug her waist before she could turn fully around.

"Nami…may I see your panties?" Luffy asked, still copying the soul king's voice. Nami felt a small tingle run up her spine as Luffy leaned closer to her neck, his fangs hanging above her shoulder like a shining star, but she still sighed and tried to push him off.

"Maybe later…if you're good something could be arranged…" she responded in a teasing manner. Luffy's grip around her waist quickly tightened, as he refused to let go.

"Why not now?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Luffy…our guests will be here soon…" Nami reasoned, looking towards the door anxiously. What would the others say if they saw her like this? It would be so embarrassing.  
"Let Chopper see to them…" Luffy replied with a smile. Nami rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Chopper would greet the guests at the door but, of course, that didn't mean that the two of them could sneak away.

"We're the hosts Luffy, we have to greet them"

"Come on Nami, we could just…"  
"Luffy…" Nami called warningly.

"Nami, can I…" the vampire lord suddenly interjected.  
"No" she quickly responded, knowing just what he wanted to do.  
"But Nami…" Luffy complained.  
"No, you've just had dinner" Nami remained firm, despite how Luffy's cold breath made her shudder with pleasure.  
"Just a little nibble please…" Luffy pleaded, lowering his fangs so they were now only gently brushing her shoulders "you know you want to…"  
"L-luffy…"  
"Come on…" Luffy pleaded once more in a husky voice "just…one little bite…" Nami felt her legs buckling as Luffy arms had now rose upwards and were now giving her shoulders a massage.

"…Y-you know what happens to you when you drink my blood right?" Nami tried to remind him "you get all drunk, remember?"

"Yes, I do…and I don't care…" Luffy continued to pester her as Nami relaxed further into his chest. Luffy paused for a moment, waiting for Nami to offer more resistance. She didn't, however and Luffy smiled once more before leaning his head forwards gently in order to sink his teeth into his victim. Nami let out a loud gasp as Luffy's fangs dug deep into her skin in order for him to drink her delicious dark crimson blood. Despite how often Luffy had used her to help fulfil his minor vampirific urges, Nami had never gotten used to Luffy's habit of biting her neck in order to drink her blood. Personally, she didn't understand why the fool wanted to drink her blood when they had plenty of human blood hanging around but, then again, for a reason she couldn't explain, she found that Luffy drinking her blood was…embarrassingly pleasurable. She let out a sudden loud moan of pleasure as she felt an odd reliving feeling in the back of her neck. Quickly, she closed her mouth and stopped herself from letting out another cry of pleasure. She could feel Luffy's mouth twitching as he smiled. She scowled at the vampire's joy but as he gently sucked on her neck, she found her unease feelings fading away.

She felt so…

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking noise and Nami jumped upwards slightly, banging her shoulder against Luffy's nose. Luffy cried out in pain and grabbed his aching nose in both hands.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Luffy asked, lurching around and clutching his poor nose. Nami quickly turned around in shock at Luffy's shout and tried to inspect the damage she had accidently done.

"Luffy, I'm sorry, I didn't…CHOPPER, GET THE DOOR WILL YOU!" she shouted to one side. At the cry, a loud groan of agreement was heard and a rather tall and bulking reindeer stepped out from the kitchen and nodded.

"All right your majesty" the monster butler said in a deep booming voice.

"Thanks Chopper"

"Asshole, your thanks doesn't make me happy!" Chopper shouted in a now high pitched voice, dancing happily from side to side as he waddled to the door.

"You better hurry Chopper; you know how much Zoro hates waiting!" Nami shouted.

* * *

"How long does it take to open a damn door?" a furry green wolf complained, drumming his paws along the large draw bridge angrily. Robin the witch chuckled at the wolf's impatience and bent low down next to him in order to scratch behind his ears.

"There there Zoro" the raven haired witch said with a smile "they'll answer it as soon as they can"

"100 beries says that Luffy's having a last minute snack" the mad scientist Usopp-stein suddenly spoke up, cackling madly. His creation, a large bulking blue haired cyborg with bolts on his neck, laughed as well.

"What a SUPA guess there master! I bet that's just what they're doing"  
"Now, now you two don't be rude" Kaya the phantom suddenly spoke up, gently slapping the two boys on the shoulders...only for her hands to phase through them…

"HE WOULDN'T DARE DO SUCH A THING WITH NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji the mummy complained, glaring at Usopp-stein and Franky-stein.

"Don't get mad Love Fossil" Zoro suddenly spoke up, his tail wagging from side to side as Robin continued to scratch him "you might get your toilet paper all dirty"  
"I KEEP TELLING YOU THEY'RE BANDAGES FURBALL!" Sanji complained, kicking angrily at the wolf on the floor. Zoro, however, rolled out of the way and began to scratch some fleas on his coat with his left rear leg.

"I think they look nice on you Sanji" Vivi reassured the bandaged zombie with a smile.

"THANK YOU VIVI-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled, swooning happily over the fairy queen. Zoro let out a growl of frustration. To his luck, however, the large steel doors to the great castle Monkey finally flew open revealing the large reindeer butler.

"Hey guys! You can come in now!"  
"About time" Zoro grumbled, pouncing forwards through the reindeer's legs before, in the blink of an eye, his fur receded and he once more became his usual human self…

Only…

Luffy and Nami glanced at Zoro and immediately, the two of them gasped. Zoro stared at the two and cocked his head.

"What?" the green haired asked.

"Zoro…you appear to be naked…" Robin commented with a small red tint to her cheeks. Quickly, the werewolf looked down and then he jumped in fear.

"WHAT?"

"Does explain why he wasn't wearing any clothes as a wolf…" Usopp-stein mumbled to himself with a nod. In an instant, Zoro was once more a growling wolf in order to recover some semblance of pride.

"…can I borrow some of your clothes?" Zoro asked, staring up at Luffy. The vampire chuckled and pointed over towards the staircase.

"Yarp…" he muttered, confusing all of the guests before falling down onto Nami's shoulder. Nami sighed at this and steadied Luffy. As she did so, she heard a whistle and turned to see Franky-stein's smile.

"Wow~ that's what I call a SUPA hickey…" the cyborg said with a laugh. Nami's eyes widened as she quickly realised that Luffy's fang marks were still on her neck.  
"It's NOT what it looks like" Nami tried to shout but she failed as Luffy suddenly swung his head once more and began to nibble on her neck.

"KNOCK IT OFF, WE HAVE COMPANY!" Nami shouted, getting Luffy off her shoulder with a deep blush. The other monstrous guests grinned at the vampire lord as he stumbled to the front, swaying with a smile.

"LET US HALL IN THE MAIN GATHER!" he slurred with a hiccup and a laugh before fainting.

* * *

Luffy remained in his blood drunk state all the way until dinner and even when all of the monsters were gathered at the table, waiting for the soul king Brook to enter, he was still having to rest his head on Nami's shoulder.

"You guys should cook Chopper see! Believe it or not, he's a cooking of master!" Luffy shouted with a giggle.

"You mean he's a master of cooking?" Sanji asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I SAID WHAT I KNOW" Luffy responded loudly, banging his hand on the table.

"Just shut up and eat Luffy" Nami quickly interrupted, shoving a chicken leg into his mouth.  
"Thank you best, you're the Nami…" Luffy mumbled, before grabbing the chicken leg and starting to eat.

"How long is he usually like this for?" Usopp-stein asked, finishing the work on the potato clock he was creating in his boredom.

"A few minutes. He'll be out of it soon" Nami responded, patting Luffy's head as he ate.

"Good…but speaking of time, where is Brook?" Robin asked, glancing around their company, of which the reaper was still absent. However, before Nami could reply, Robin was answered as before anyone could speak, a shadow suddenly appeared from the wall and there, towering above the witch was a large hooded figure with a scythe.

"**NICO ROBIN…**" Death called "**YOUR TIME HAS COME…NOW…YOU MUST GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!...**and also your panties…"

"Hello Brook…" Robin said with a calm smile. Noticing he was not scaring anyone, the grim reaper pulled down his hood, revealing his large afro.

"Good evening my friends. How are you?" Brook asked with a laugh. Calmly, Brook sat down next to Luffy. As he did so, he quickly stopped and turned to look at the count"…That's a nice cape, where can I get one?" he commented with a nod.

"See!" Luffy shouted, turning to Nami with a grin "I told you!"  
"Good to see you're back to normal" she replied, nudging Luffy's head from her shoulder with a chuckle. With all of the monsters now present, Brook stood up and coughed loudly.

"Alright then, is everyone here?" the reaper asked, glancing around the table.

"Does it look like any of us aren't here?" Zoro asked with a growl.

"Well, Kaya's a ghost, so technically she's not 'here'" Usopp-stein pointed out, trying to loop his arm around the ghoul, only for it fall through her.

"Sorry about that…" Kaya muttered shyly.

"Well then, I'm sure we can begin now" Brook said with a nod "As I am sure you all know, today we have gathered for the annual Monster gathering and, as usual, that means that we must participate in the annual 'Who is the greatest monster?' contest"  
"What's this years game? A footrace?" Sanji asked.  
"A free for all battle?" Zoro questioned hopefully.  
"A blood drinking contest?" Luffy suggested, once more trying to bite Nami's neck, only for the countess to dodge his fangs.

"No, let's do something new this year" Vivi replied, turning to Brook, hoping the reaper would have a suggestion.

"Well…" Brook began, scratching the back of his skull nervously. The creatures of the night present all turned to him suspiciously as the skeleton trembled nervously under their gaze "…we've…already done all of the games that it's possible for us to play…there's nothing new"  
"EH?" all of the people present shouted. Brook reluctantly nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes…" the skeleton said with a sigh "we've used up all possibly suggestions"  
"Then what are we going to do then?"  
"There has to be one left!" Luffy shouted desperately, but Brook shook his head.

"Unfortunately, there isn't a single thing we haven't done…we've run out of ideas" Brook revealed.

"There's got to be something!" Zoro shouted impatiently, drumming his fingers along the table in anticipation. This had never happened before. Indeed, for the first time in the thousands of years the gathering had been done, never had anyone ever run out of ideas before like this. It was horrible. Such a thing was tradition and if the tradition was not upheld, surely there would be chaos.

"Now everyone, let's just stay calm and think this through logically" Robin said, trying to keep the people at the table from panicking. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"THAT MEANS THE TROPHY REMAINS MINE!" Usopp-stein shouted happily, clutching the 'world's greatest monster' trophy in his hands.

"NO WAY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sanji yelled.

"BESIDES, YOU'RE A DIRTY CHEATER!" Luffy agreed. Usopp-stein looked hurt at the accusations and smiled happily.

"I don't know what you mean…"  
"YOU POURED HOLY WATER INTO OUR SWIMMING POOL WHEN WE WERE HAVING A SWIMMING RACE!" Luffy complained angrily.

"AND YOU GOT ME DISTRACTED BY MAKING ME PLAY FETCH!" Zoro growled.

"AND YOU…" Vivi began, only for Nami to suddenly shout out angrily.

"For the love of Oda, shut up!" she shouted, silencing all the others in the room "We'll just have to be patient" Nami continued "sooner or later, we'll think of something. Maybe one of us will get a sign…"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door and all of the monsters turned to face the noise.

"…Nami, how long have you been physic?" Luffy asked in surprise. Nami ignored her husband and, with determined footsteps, she made her way towards the front door. Chopper was already there, but still quite nervous about opening it. After all, no other person knew about the gathering at the castle.

"Who is it?" Robin asked as she neared the giant reindeer.

"If it's the angry mob, tell them to reschedule to Tuesday" Zoro growled "we're busy right now"  
"I don't know who it is" Chopper replied timidly "we won't know…until someone opens the door…"  
"Not it!" Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp-stein, Sanji, Vivi, Kaya, Franky-stein, Robin and Brook shouted at once. The large reindeer pouted and sighed.

"Fine then…I can do it…" he replied, trying to feign bravery, despite his shaking legs. Nervously, the reindeer reached out a hand towards the door. Usopp-stein and Kaya were currently cowering in fear from the unknown noise at the door, whilst Zoro and Franky-stein were preparing to smash down whoever dared to enter their friend's home. Slowly, Chopper's hand grasped hold of the handle. Luffy gulped. Chopper looked up. Nami nodded, whilst Robin removed her wand. Slowly, Chopper pushed down the handle…

And pulled open the door…

"TRICK OR TREAT!" the two children outside yelled. For a moment, Chopper stared at them in confusion. There, in front of him, was a young boy dressed as a tin foil robot, whilst beside him was a young girl dressed as a ghost in a white sheet. Chopper just continued to gape at the two children in surprise.  
"…Well?…" the little boy finally asked.

"…What are you doing here?" Chopper asked, perplexed by the two children who were now outside their door.

"It's Halloween" the little girl explained "so we're trick or treating"

"Trick or what?" Luffy questioned, swinging his head round to look at the two children. The young boy nodded.

"What is this 'trick or treat' you speak of?" Brook suddenly asked, peering around the corner of the door and looking down at the little girl in the cat costume.

"You're kidding me?" the little girl asked in return, glancing round the three people who had looked around the door "you don't know what trick or treating is?" the three monsters shook their heads "but you're all dressed up!" the little girl yelled.

"Dressed up?" Luffy muttered in confusion.

"…Winry, can we go?" the little boy asked "These guys are kinda weird…"

"But Ed, they still have to give us candy!" Winry replied, glaring at her friend.

"We have to give you candy?" Brook asked in confusion.

"Why?" Chopper added inquisitively.

"Because we're trick or treating!" Winry explained "we get dressed up and then we knock on your door and ask for candy, a treat, and if you don't we have to pay you back for it, give you a trick" Luffy nodded with the girl's explanations with interest.

"So, do other people do this?"  
"The whole village does" Winry said, showing Luffy the small collection of candy she was keeping in her bag. Brook and Chopper nodded, becoming just as entranced in the concept as Luffy was.

"And…what if we don't have any candy?" Luffy continued to ask.  
"THEN WE HAVE TO TRICK YOU!" Edward suddenly shouted, pulling out an egg from his pocket before flinging it straight at Luffy's face. The egg exploded onto the vampire's face. Luffy blinked with shock at the sudden presence of sticky yolk on his face, whilst Ed quickly grabbed Winry's hand and dragged her away, laughing like a hyena. The three monsters at the door stayed silent.

"Well…that was…odd…" Brook mumbled. Chopper nodded in agreement. Luffy, however, smiled.

"THAT'S SO COOL! THIS TRICK OR TREATING THING IS SO AWESOME! WE SHOULD DO IT!"  
"We should do what?" Nami quickly asked, swinging around the door to give Luffy a warning glare. Luffy, however, remained joyful and smiled at her.

"We should go trick or treating! You guys heard the rules right?"  
"About getting candy, yeah…" Franky-stein said with a grunt.

"We could do that this year!" Luffy yelled happily "we could go to the houses and get candy! We already look like monsters, so we can go out and get ourselves some tasty snacks!"

"…And the person who gets the most candy will be this year's World's greatest Monster!" Usopp-stein shouted happily.

"Oh yes! Such a SUPA idea Master Usopp" Franky-stein agreed, posing with joy at the concept.

"…That's actually a good idea" Nami muttered, before smiling "it'll be every species for themselves, okay? So that means I'm with Luffy, Usopp is with Franky and the rest of you are all on your own, are we all agreed?"

"What about me?" Chopper asked with wide eyes.

"We need someone to look after the castle right?" Nami asked with a smile "We wouldn't trust anyone else with it"  
"YEAH I CAN LOOK AFTER THIS PLACE!" Chopper shouted with determination, before dashing off to the cellar to 'fortify the defences'.

"CAN I GO WITH VIVI-CHWAN?" Sanji begged, suddenly appearing by the fairy queen, hugging her leg tightly.

"I'm alright with it" Vivi said with a smile and Sanji leaped for joy.

"In that case, seeing as I can't carry candy, can I go with Usopp?" Kaya asked, floating over towards the mad scientist.

"OF COURSE, NOW WE SHALL RULE ONCE MORE AS THE GREATEST MONSTERS IN THE LAND!" Usopp-stein cackled happily.

"Alright then" Nami said with a smile "let's move then! The winner is the person who can bring the most candy back here by tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah!" the other monsters yelled, pumping their fists up in the air happily.

"Right then, let's move!" Nami said with a nod and in an instant, all of the monsters were scrambling out of the castle gates. Only Robin and Zoro remained behind. Robin chuckled loudly at her competitive rivals, before she began to walk out. She stopped, however, at the door and looked back into the main room and spotted Zoro, now in his wolf form, eyeing the rest of the egg on the floor.

"Zoro, what's wrong?" Robin asked, noticing Zoro's distracted state.  
"Nothing..." the werewolf replied "I just have a strong urge to lick that up…" For a moment, Robin was quiet before she giggled.

"Go on then…"

"LEFTOVERS!" Zoro yelled with glee, before pouncing on to the egg with ferocity only he could possess.

* * *

_**-Luffy and Nami's attempt at getting Candy**_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Who could that be?" Silvers Rayleigh wondered aloud, scratching the top of his head.

"Probably trick or treaters" Shakky guessed, looking over at the door "someone should definitely go out and see what they want…" Rayleigh nodded, yet he remained exactly where he was. Shakky turned to him with a glare, before sighing loudly "don't get up then" she growled "I suppose I'll have to get it…"

"Love you babe" Rayleigh called after her with a smile, though Shakky just rolled her eyes. Quickly, Shakky strolled over to the front door and opened it.

"**GREETINGS FOOLISH MORTAL! WE HAVE COME TO FEAST UPON YOUR BLOOD!**"Luffy bellowed loudly, before Nami smacked him round the back of the head and he chuckled sheepishly "I mean…Trick or treat…" Shakky, however, was not disturbed at all by the vampire's loud announcement and instead smiled.

"Well hello, those outfits of yours are amazing" she commented, looking at both of the vampires in turn.

"Wow, she's the first person to not slam the door in our face!" Luffy said happily.

"I'm not surprised, seeing as you keep greeting people with that **FOOLISH MORTAL** thing…" Nami growled angrily "it creeps them out!"

"Well then, I suppose you two want some sweets, huh?" Shakky asked with a grin.

"Yeah" Luffy said with a smile. Once again, Nami slapped him and quickly, the count corrected himself "I mean…please"

"Alright then, here are two lollies for the cute vampires" Shakky said, dropping the two lollies into the bag Luffy had. Luffy grinned widely as Shakky did so and then looped his arm over Nami, kissing her on the cheek as he did so.

"She sure is" Luffy agreed with a playful wink. Nami rolled her eyes, but even she could not stop herself from smiling  
"Thank you" Nami said, bowing before she and Luffy headed away from the house.

"No problem" Shakky replied and she waved until the couple was gone and then she closed the door. When she was gone, Nami smiled happily.

"Two pieces of candy! We're on a roll" she cheered happily "…at least I think we are…whatever the case, we're definitely going to win, right Luffy?" the reply she received was some loud munching. Quickly, Nami turned around just in time as Luffy swallowed the two lollies whole. For a moment, she was quiet.

The next moment, however, she let out a loud shriek of rage and began to chase Luffy down the street, who was wisely fleeing from his wife's anger.

"I'm sorry Nami, I was just so hungry! Plus you wouldn't let me bite your neck…"

"YOU JUST ATE OUR ONLY PIECES OF CANDY YOU IDIOT!"

__ _**Verdict: FAILURE**_

* * *

___**-Zoro's attempt at getting candy**_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Mihawk growled as he opened the door.

"Who's there?" he asked angrily. When he opened the door and saw nothing, he snarled and glanced around "I'm warning you! You've just interrupted me whilst I was watching my favourite sitcom! Rachel was just about to confess her feelings to Stephen and I'll be DAMNED if I'm going to miss it!" A sudden barking sound made Mihawk glance down and he finally noticed the green wolf in front of him. Slowly, the swordsman knelt down and gently patted the wolf on the head.

"Hello there" Mihawk said, ruffling the wolf's fur "what's wrong with you little guy?"

"Trick or treat" the wolf replied. Mihawk reacted quickly to this. In an instant, he had grabbed his sword and he swung forward, breaking his footpath in two as the wolf ran away.

"TALKING WOLF!" Mihawk yelled angrily as he watched it run away "you'll fit beautifully on my wall, right between my deer's head and my fox's skin!" Zoro was already out of sight though and panting loudly from behind a tree.

"That guy's pure evil!" Zoro muttered to himself, before an idea struck him "if I can't get in as a wolf then…maybe I can do so as a human…" Quickly, Zoro morphed back into his human form and then crossed the street to Mihawk's house. Once more, he knocked on the door and once more, Mihawk answered…and once more, Mihawk picked up his sword…

"YOU STREAKING FREAK!" he shouted, striking the ground where the naked Zoro had at one moment been.

"WHY HAS THIS HAPPENED TO ME AGAIN!" the werewolf howled angrily as he ran quickly away into the night.

_**Verdict: FAILURE**_

* * *

___**-Usopp, Franky and Kaya's attempt at getting candy**_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Trick or treat!" Usopp-stein called as Smoker opened his door.

"Eat shit and die" Smoker replied, before slamming the door shut. For a moment, the trio stood in complete silence.

"…Maybe he didn't hear you correctly…" Kaya suggested.

"Try again master!" Franky-stein shouted, posing once more. Usopp-stein nodded in agreement and then, he knocked on the door once more. Once again, Smoker opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" Usopp-stein repeated with a smile. Smoker was still for a minute, before he crouched down slightly to look Usopp in the eye.

"…I don't think you understand buddy…" Smoker growled "I haven't got any candy, SO SCRAM!" Usopp shuddered with fear at the man's demand.

"DON'T TALK TO MY SUPA MASTER LIKE THAT!" Franky-stein shouted from behind his creator "IT'S HALLOWEEN AND THE RULES ARE THAT YOU HAVE TO GIVE US CANDY!" noticing the super tall cyborg behind Usopp, Smoker immediately paled.

"MONSTER!" he shouted, before disappearing into his house. As he ran, Usopp laughed loudly.

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT! RUN FROM MY GENIUS! Nice work there Franky, you sure showed that bully" Usopp laughed.

"Thanks my supa master!" Franky said happily.

"You did great!" Kaya complimented with a smile "…but what do we do now?"  
"We'll just go to another house and see if they have candy there" Usopp replied.

"MONSTER!" Smoker's voice suddenly called out, as he leapt around the corner, revealing a large pitchfork in his hand. Franky, Usopp and Kaya all gaped at the weapon and quickly fled as the man charged at them.

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM FOUL BEASTS!" Smoker shouted as he ran. The three monsters yelled loudly as they dashed from their pursuer.

_**Verdict: FAILURE**_

* * *

___**Sanji and Vivi's attempt at getting candy**_

Knock! Knock! Knock!  
Quickly, Absalom opened the door and as soon as he spotted the blue haired woman in the long light blue dress in front of him, hearts dawned in his eyes.

"Trick or treat" Vivi said sweetly.

"I've got your trick right here baby" Absalom said with a smile, though the instant he moved towards her, he was kicked in the face by something heavy and fast and he was sent flying into the wall at the back of his house.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY VIVI-CHWAN YOU DIRTY PIG!" Sanji shouted, glaring at the lion man who was imbedded in the other side of the wall.

"Sanji…you've done that now to every single house we've knocked on" Vivi said sadly "we're never going to get any candy at this rate"  
"But Vivi-chwan, those bastards were being ungentlemenly" Sanji argued, linking his arm in hers with a smile "therefore, I had to teach them some manners"  
"By kicking them through a house?" Vivi asked, glancing over towards where Absalom had disappeared.

"I'm a very direct teacher" Sanji mumbled with a smile "besides, I was just defending your honour Vivi-chwan"  
"Well…thank you then Sanji" Vivi said, hugging the mummy's arm in gratitude. As she did so, Sanji leapt upwards for joy.

He would never let anyone harm Vivi!...

Even if they had no intention of harming her at all…

_**Verdict: FAILURE**_

* * *

___**-Brook's attempt at getting candy**_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Why hello there, I was wondering if you could…"  
"AHHHHHH IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!"

SLAM!

…

"That…actually went better than I expected…I thought they'd come out with pitchforks…"

_**Verdict: FAILURE**_

* * *

___**-Robin's attempt at getting candy**_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Trick or treat!" Robin called as the old man opened the door. The old man scratched his head in confusion at the woman's witch costume.  
"…Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" he asked.  
"…Yes, yes I am…" Robin replied simply. The old man was silent for a while then he smiled.  
"…Well, okay then, it's nice to see someone finally showing their inner child in this dull sack of a town. Here you go"  
"Why thank you" Robin said with a happy bow.

_**Verdict: SUCCESS**_

_**Overall verdict: ROBIN WINS!**_

* * *

__When the contestants finally returned back to castle Monkey after their long night of trick or treating, they unfortunately had little to show for their efforts. Luffy had received several bruises on his face yet he had a large grin on his face, whilst Nami was mysteriously wearing a rather long scarf and looking quite embarrassed. Zoro had managed to find his clothes, though now he had multiple scars from running through brushes whilst in his human state. Usopp and Franky were pretty scarred as well from their encounters with Smoker and his old friend Mr. Pointy, whilst Kaya was sitting on the steps with a sad frown on her face. Next to Kaya were a disappointed Vivi and a swooning Sanji, who didn't seem to mind the fact he had lost. Even Brook was in a slump and had resulted to slumping down against a wall somewhere in depression.

The moment Robin entered, holding a large bag full of candy; the mood became even darker as the large group of monsters slump their heads down in defeat.

"Looks like I win this round, don't I?" Robin said with a smile. Brook nodded with agreement and then snatched the trophy out of Usopp's clutches. The mad scientist complained of course, shouting that Robin should give him back 'his baby' and telling the statue not to worry because soon 'daddy' would come back for it.

"Now, it is with great reluctance…I mean pleasure, that I now award the great sorceress Nico Robin with the title of World's Greatest Monster for this year. Congratulations for your victory in today's event!" Brook said, before handing the trophy over to Robin. Robin nodded with a happy smile and then held the trophy up for everyone to see.

"Lucky…" Zoro muttered bitterly, but never the less, he joined in with the loud applause at Robin's victory.

* * *

Seeing as day had dawned outside as soon as Robin had arrived back, the guests decided it was best to go to their sleeping quarters to sleep before the cover of darkness arose the next night, in order for them to leave. Despite being pleased for Robin's victory, however, Nami still had a small tingle of irritation in her mind.

"We could have won…" she groaned angrily as she tossed her old outfit aside, quite happy with the dark velvet night gown she now wore. Luffy laughed at her frustration, before getting into the large double coffin that existed as their bed.

"What with two pieces of candy?"

"Maybe if you hadn't eaten them…" Nami growled, but she found herself too tired to stay mad, so instead she dropped down gently onto the large double coffin bed as well. As she landed, Luffy took the opportunity to quickly snuggle up to her.

"Besides, it's not winning that counts, it's having fun…" he said with a smile "so, did you have fun?"

"I suppose…" Nami replied, turning to face him "but I know you did"  
"Does it hurt?" Luffy asked, gently poking her right shoulder. Nami winced at the action and nudged Luffy gently in reply.

"Yes…of course it does…" Nami retorted, nursing her shoulder with her hand "you're lucky I love you, you know that right?"  
"The luckiest man in the world" Luffy replied, tracing his finger tenderly across Nami's face with a smile. Nami smiled back at him too and then nuzzled her head gently into her chest. In a way, Luffy was right. Winning was one thing, but having fun was another and with Luffy around, fun was pretty much a constant factor…

"Nami, can I…"  
"No…"  
"Just a little nibble please…"  
"YOU'VE ALREADY HAD TWO LITTLE NIBBLES OUT OF MY NECK TODAY AS IT IS!"

"…Third times the charm…"

Nami held back her laughter but she failed to stop her smile.

Life…or rather, un-death was good.

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I must admit that I really couldn't think of a good Christmas one-shot this year, I do have the perfect New Year's one in mind. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.**_

* * *

_**New Age**_

Luffy stood where he was for a moment, transfixed on the item in front of him. The ox-bell stood proud and tall in the bright light of the sun. The straw-hat pirate clenched his fist and took a step forwards, the sound of the movement echoing around the almost silent courtyard. Even the marines positioned around him with their rifles aimed at the boy's head found themselves mesmerised by the focused look on the boy's face.

It was obvious he meant business. Bullets wouldn't have hurt him, though they obviously would have made him angry and that was something they didn't want or need right now. The builders were already trying to fix the damage caused by one war. Luffy ignored all of the onlookers watching him as he continued to approach the ox-bell. Soon, he was standing right in front of it with his hands wrapped firmly around the rope.

Slowly, Luffy looked upwards at the large looming bell and he felt himself shudder. The raven haired boy had rarely been nervous before and even now, he wasn't so much nervous as anxious in anticipation. Despite the many times he had misunderstood or forgotten what it meant to ring the Ox Bell, he was currently fully aware of what ringing it would mean.

"Eight times to end a year and eight times to begin another" he remembered the old man had said when he had unveiled to Luffy his plan. Slowly, the pirate gave a look around, before chuckling to himself. Crowds of reporters were flocking to the bell. Some were taking pictures, whilst others were scribbling like mad on their note pads, attempting to put his deeds into some poetic description no doubt. He hadn't forgotten about the marines either and he could also glimpse Jimbei and Rayleigh waiting patiently for him. Luffy couldn't contain his glee as he realised that all eyes were on him.

"Shanks did always say to end the new year with a bang…" he thought to himself, remembering thirteen years ago, the only time Shanks had ever stayed on Dawn Island for the new year. The black haired pirate laughed to himself as he remembered Shanks way of 'ending the year with a bang' was to pull a shocked Makino into a kiss as the fireworks began shooting into the sky.

"Yeah…I think my bang's louder. Shishishi" Luffy chuckled to himself, before tightening his grip on the rope once more and nodding.

Of course, this reminded Luffy of another new year's custom that Ace had taught him.

"It's called a resolution" his brother had explained "it's when you promise to do something or to stop doing something this year and in the years to come". Luffy smiled at the memory and allowed a silent tear to flow down his cheek in memory of Ace. Now was not the time for tears however.

Now was the time for action.

It was now or never…

Mustering all the strength he could and smiling as wide as he could, Luffy pulled down on the rope with all his might and the bell gave a loud DONG of recognition.

One.

_For Zoro, my swordsman and right-hand man._

Luffy thought the words to himself before pulling the rope down once more for another ring.

Two.

_For Nami, my navigator and, if all turns out right, my queen._

Once again, Luffy tugged down hard on the bell, making it ring again.

Three.

_For Usopp, my liar and loyal friend._

Luffy brought the rope down again and the bell cried out into the deep blue sky.

Four.

_For Sanji, my source of meat…I mean, my cook…_

Now, Luffy was focused solely on the bell, making it ring out once more.

Five.

_For Chopper, my cool transforming reindeer…who just so happens to be a doctor…_

Luffy steadily kept his pace and in a matter of moment, a barrage of ringing echoed around Marineford.

Six, seven, eight

_For Robin, Franky and Brook._

"Half way to go" Luffy thought, before ringing the bell more, doing his best to count as he went along, though now he was running out of fingers to count on.

Nine, ten, eleven

_For Ace and Sabo and Whitebeard_

Twelve, thirteen

_And Jimbei and Rayleigh_

Fourteen.

_And Vivi and everyone else out there who has faith in me…_

Fifteen.

_I'M MAKING THE PLEDGE AGAIN! I PROMISE ALL OF YOU THAT SOMEDAY…_

And with one final ring, making the count sixteen, Luffy opened his mouth wide and let out a shout that shattered through the cold silence in the courtyard.

"I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

With that said and done, Luffy leapt from the ox-bell, ignoring the confused stares the reporters were giving him, as he dashed off, over to where Rayleigh was waiting for him. The marine officers watching Luffy quickly realised he was escaping and pulled out their swords, before giving chase. Unfortunately for them, Luffy was too fast and too far away for them to catch him and in a single bound, the straw-hat captain leapt off of the wall, flying down towards the water below. The marines stared in awe as the rubber man did this, only to be caught as a large blue fish leapt out of the sea, carrying none other than the former fish-man warlord and the Dark King.

"Happy new year Jimbei" Luffy said with a grin, as the fish-man grabbed his hand, pulled him onto the whale-shark's back. Jimbei laughed at the statement, before smiling back at the human.

"And may you have many more" he said happily, whilst the whale shark sped away from Marineford, leaving the crowd of marines and the previous year far behind them.

* * *

_**Until next time, or should I say next year, I'm Shadowonthewall6. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and I wish all of you loyal readers out there (and anyone who might have just randomly clicked on this anyway) a happy new year.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Well, I'm back (better late than never I guess) with another one-shot.**_

_**This time, it's a simple valentine's day one-shot, seeing as how I missed my chance for a proper valentine's one-shot last year…**_

_**So I'm making up for it now with a little poem I thought up.**_

_**Special thanks goes to Inferno54 for making me realise I could combine poetry AND LuNa TOGETHER (which is pretty much the greatest revelation ever!)**_

_**Also, does anyone remember when these one-shots had any sort of plot in the annotations?...**_

_**Neither do I :P**_

_**So I think I'll stop disturbing you now with my slightly insane ramblings and I'll let you read on and, hopefully, enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Love the wave**_

_I was in his heart and I knew that…_

_But I thought it was second place._

_I know he thinks I'm smart and pretty_

_And I can put a smile on his face._

_But in the end, it was impossible_

_To hold his heart so free_

_Because I'm always competing_

_With that big wide blue sea._

_Sitting on Sunny's head_

_Staring across at the cobalt blue_

_I know that deep down_

_I'm slowly losing you._

_I can't help but look at you_

_With that stinging feeling in my chest_

_Because that's how love feels, right?_

_That uncomfortable weird unrest…_

_Adventure was your mistress_

_Whilst the tide was your noble wife._

_I don't care what role I have_

_I just want to be in your life._

_Then, in a moment, I find you standing_

_Right next to me, by my side._

_You turn to me and smile_

_And I feel alive inside._

_You ask me how I'm feeling_

_I tell you I'm doing fine._

_You tell me that you love me_

_And then prove it with a sign_

_Your lips are on mine and_

_Your hat is on my head._

_You wink to me and then dash off_

_To the kitchen, aiming to get fed._

_This crown of yours_

_It makes my fears just melt away_

_I know you'll always be mine_

_And that's the way things will forever stay_

_Well then, I'm winning Miss. Romance Dawn_

_What do you think about that?_

_You may have your epic quests_

_But I'm the one wearing the hat._

* * *

_**Until then, I'm Shadowonthewall6, wishing you a happy valentines day :D**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hello everyone! Once again, I'm back with a new one-shot!  
**_

_**This one-shot was requested by Foxchicka18 (if you've never read any of her stuff, what are you waiting for? Get going and read some of her stuff, you won't regret it) who has been incredibly patient in waiting for her birthday one-shot…which is now just about six months late…**_

_**I suppose it's the thought that counts though :P**_

_**This one-shot also includes one of Foxchicka's OC, Suki, mostly at my own request because Foxchicka has crafted such a great relationship between her and Brook that I wanted to (shamelessly) try my own hand at making mindless fluff for it.**_

_**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Distance**_

Luffy had never really thought about it before but he realised that he really hated water. Water was always annoying of course. No devil fruit user actually liked water but Luffy was never the kind of person to hate something for no reason. It didn't really make much sense to hate it. What did water ever do to him? Plus, he would never have become a pirate if he didn't like water.

Most of the world was covered in the stuff (or at least, that's what he had guessed from the large blue areas covering Nami's maps) so he didn't see why he should have to hate it. The sea was a place for adventure after all. Luffy could sail around with his crew and do whatever he wanted. It was complete and utter freedom. How could he hate water because of that?

Easily.

All too easily.

Luffy wanted to punch water in its nonexistent face.

The reason why was quite simple. Recently, the straw-hat crew had stopped at a beach resort in the Grand Line. It was nothing too fancy but Nami had argued that the crew needed a break after everything we'd been through over the following weeks. Marines had been trailing them ever since they had left the last island and now, the straw-hats finally found a rare peaceful island in the new world. Everyone wanted to go out and have some fun, including Luffy. It was once again another adventure and Luffy loved adventure!

Unfortunately, things hadn't gone as well as the captain had really expected them to be.

"Come on Luffy; help me fix the right hand wall of our castle!" Chopper shouted from nearby, where he sat patting the sand walls of a sand castle. Robin, who was carrying two buckets full of water, nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you should really join in the fun captain." she told the black haired man. Luffy only nodded. He knew building sand castles were fun (he'd done it a few times with Ace when they were little) but he didn't exactly like having to sit on the shore, especially since the rest of the crew was currently…

Luffy glanced upwards with a sigh.

Out on the ocean…

He could hear Sanji and Zoro wrestling over the only surfboard the straw-hats had in their possession as they floated in the water. Usopp was searching the undersea currents of the beach with a snorkel and a pair of goggles, interested in the island's unique fungi. Luffy had no idea what 'fungi' was but he had noticed Usopp was much more interested with plants than before. Luffy concluded, after much thinking atop Sunny's head, it had been due to their two year separation and Usopp's new arsenal of Pop Greens.

However, that wasn't what affected him the most…

The worst part was that one of the current people in the water was his navigator, Nami. She was the one who had insisted that they stop and relax and since arriving, she had not yet ventured away from the safety of the water, riding her waver across the sea in a bright red bikini. Nami had not been on the waver for a long while and was enjoying herself immensely.

Luffy, however, was not and watched rather sadly as the source of his interest was splashed by a series of waves created by the latest addition to the Straw-hat crew, Suki, who had decided to abandon all her grace and simply dive-bomb into the water. As she did so, the water leapt up and splashed Nami, who giggled loudly at the attack, before spinning her waver around so that it created a large wave that washed over Suki in return. Luffy pouted.

It wasn't fair.

He hadn't seen much of Nami at all over the past few days. They were supposed to be…what was that word that Robin used? Courting? Luffy had no idea what it meant or what courts had to do with the feelings he felt for Nami and he didn't really care to ask. He already knew what Nami was, or rather what she was going to be. She was his pirate queen, easy as that.

The orange haired navigator, however, had been locked up in her room for days at a time recently, sketching maps like crazy. She hadn't had much time to sketch her maps earlier with the chaotic background of the New World distracting her from her map-making dream. Luffy knew better than to disturb her when she was working towards her dream and usually, he was able to find other sources of interest. Most of the time, this meant going up to Usopp, Chopper and Brook and fish with the three.

Still, this didn't work too well. Usopp was always intently focused on what he was doing and wouldn't talk to Luffy, Chopper usually fell asleep during the long wait for the fish and Brook was usually keeping Suki company. It seemed like no matter what Luffy did he could not pry Nami's attention away from her beloved maps and no other member of the crew provided the same entertainment as she did.

Who else was going to laugh at him when he made a stupid comment? Or punch him lightly on the left shoulder as he teased her? Or share those small little kisses that made his lips feel weirdly tingly?

No-one could do that but Nami. That was why he liked her so much. Nami was one of a kind and Luffy liked being with her more than anything. Adventures were always ten times more fun when they were with someone and adventures were over hundred times more fun for Luffy when that person was Nami.

Apparently, however, Nami didn't exactly feel the same way.

After all, not only had she been trapped in her room all that time on the ship, but now the first time he had gotten a chance to properly spend time with her again, she was hanging out on the ocean, testing her waver. Of course, Luffy knew Nami wasn't doing it on purpose. He had faith in Nami and knew she'd never try to purposely make him feel like this…but Luffy couldn't help but feel abandoned by the pretty orange haired woman.

It was as if she was being as oblivious as he usually was. Luffy's head remained low in depression as she watched Nami continue to soar around happily on the water. She wasn't too far away. If they'd been walking down the street somewhere, he could have been by her side in a second. They could have held hands (Nami seemed to really like that) and have a walk around the town, taking in the beautiful scenery. Sadly, they were not walking down the street. Nami was sailing around on the water and Luffy was a devil fruit user. The two were so close, yet so far from one another.

As usual, the water was dampening Luffy's plans.

Luffy growled suddenly in anger at the water. Both Robin and Chopper looked up at the sound and frowned at their captain's sadness. Robin let out a soft sigh. Usually, whenever Luffy was down, it was up to the first mate to take him out of it. Zoro, however, was far too busy kicking Sanji in the face, wrestling the surfboard from him to notice his captain's plight. However, the straw-hat captain definitely needed counciling right now. Robin began to stand up to head over to Luffy, when she felt a bony hand on her shoulder.

"Sit down Robin, I shall have a word with the captain in your stead." the ship's musician announced happily. Robin glanced up at the skeleton with eyes full of worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Robin. Luffy needs to be cheered up and that's exactly what I'm here for. That and playing music of course. Yohohoho!~" Robin felt a small smile come to her face and she nodded.

"Alright Brook."  
"Have no fear Robin!" Brook said as he walked past her towards the sulking captain "I've been working on some jokes that will knock him dead…just like me~ SKULL JOKE!~" Robin shook her head with a sigh. Brook had not really changed despite their two years apart. One thing was for sure though, if anyone could cheer Luffy up, it was Brook…

* * *

"Luffy, may I sit here?" Luffy glanced up at the question.

"Sure…I guess."  
"Thank you Luffy." Brook said with a nod, before calmly lowering himself onto the ground beside his captain. It was lucky that Brook had left his usual suit behind on the Thousand Sunny today as when he sat down, the sand lapped up around his swim shorts (that miraculously managed to stay around his waist, despite the fact there wasn't really anything to hide).

If he had not chosen casual wear today, his suit would have been ruined and Brook was not a man who liked a messy suit. Of course, there was still his usual top-hat on his head, but that was more out of a need for style than anything else. He gripped the sand within his bony fingers and squeezed hard on a clump of sand, before turning to look at Luffy.

"You seem troubled Luffy." he commented. Luffy immediately jumped and as usual, began to his horrible attempt at lying.

"I'm okay." he said through puckered lips. Brook chuckled.

"Luffy, everyone can see that something's wrong with you…even me and I don't have eyes…" Luffy laughed a little at the comment but his smile faded as soon as it appeared.

"I just…"  
"You're annoyed because you can't be with Nami, right? Because of the water?" Luffy immediately looked up in surprise. Brook was no longer looking at him (not that he could really tell with the absence of pupils) and was instead staring out towards the sea. Luffy was unaware that the skeleton's gaze was focused on the girl swimming nearby Nami.

"How do you know?" Luffy asked. Brook chuckled.

"You aren't the only devil fruit user on this beach you know." Luffy nodded slowly.

"I guess." he admitted nervously "I just feel bad that I can't be with her and I really want to…" Brook nodded slowly at the statement.

"I understand." the skeleton said with a nod.

"We've not been together much recently too," Luffy suddenly stated, turning to the skeletal musician with a worried expression on his face "you…you don't think she's avoiding me, do you?" this comment drove Brook into wild laughter. It wasn't a big secret on the crew that Luffy had been crushing on her captain long before either of them realised their feelings for one another.

The idea that the straw-hat navigator did not like being with Luffy was possibly one of the funniest things he'd ever heard. It was almost up to Suki's level of humour, which admittedly was finishing his own skull jokes for him but it still did not make them feel any less funny. Brook was actually quite happy with having met someone whose brain appeared to think very similarly to his own (at least regarding his unique brand of humour, not to mention her amazing singing voice and love for music).

Brook continued laughing for a few moments longer but, after realising Luffy was serious and was now staring at him in confusion, he quickly bit his lip…which technically, he could not do, being a skeleton and all. After a small chuckle at his own skull-joke, Brook smiled over at Luffy.

"No, no I do not believe that Luffy," the skeleton replied after regaining his composure "in fact, I've never heard such a ridiculous thing before…and that makes sense, considering I don't have any ears. YOHOHOHOHO~" Luffy laughed once more. As always, Brook knew just how to put a smile on his face. Suddenly, all of Luffy's concerns seemed to melt away now that he had someone to confirm how outlandish his thoughts really were.

"Guess it's kind of silly for me to be like this, isn't it?" Luffy asked, hunching over and gripping his legs. Brook shook his skull.

"Not at all. No relationship is perfect Luffy. Every couple has their own little problems that…" Brook paused for a moment, choosing his next word carefully "distance lovers from one another"

"Like water?" Luffy muttered, glaring at the liquid that lapped up at his bare feet.

"Or skin…"

"What was that?" Luffy asked, turning to face the musician. Brook chuckled to himself.

"It doesn't matter," he said with a smile "the point is that it is not the size of these problems that determine how strong a couple is."  
"It isn't?" Luffy questioned with a raised eyebrow. That was his first guess about relationships if they all had problems.

"Not at all," Brook replied, suddenly speaking to Luffy not as the usual animated skeleton who made wacky remarks, but as an old man who had lived ninety years on the sea and was now sharing the vast expanse of his knowledge "you see, relationships are defined by not how many problems a couple has, but how they manage to overcome those problems." Luffy was silent for a moment, a rare feat to be certain, as he clasped his chin in his hand.

"I guess that makes sense." the rubber man admitted, before flashing his usual wide grin "Thanks Brook" the skeleton sighed with content and relaxed back onto the sand.

"I'm glad I could help captain."

Suddenly, Luffy shot up off the sand, grinning like a madman.

"How we overcome our problems, hmm?"

"Luffy, what are you…" Brook began to ask, only for Luffy to suddenly grab him by the arm and drag him along.  
"Come on Brook, I've got an idea!" the straw-hat captain announced with a laugh.

As Luffy dashed along, pulling Brook by his arm, the skeleton couldn't help but think of how many times Luffy had said those words and how many times the idea had ended up failing rather horribly or putting the crew into an amazing amount of danger.

"I've got a bad feeling in my bones…" he commented as Luffy dashed along.

Never the less, the skeleton managed to crack a smile at his own pun and laugh loudly as the duo leapt onto the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

"So how does it work?" Nami looked over towards her brunette friend, who was currently floating next to her in the water.

"The waver?" Nami asked in reply, glancing down at the still contraption underneath her feet "well, it uses dials and…honestly, I'm not too sure how it all fits together. Usopp's the dial expert of the crew and Franky's pretty skilled on how they work too, but I know nothing about them"

"I'm guessing Franky was the one who gave it the 'unique' design?" Suki said, gesturing to the bizarre white seahorse head. Nami sighed. She'd never truly gotten over Franky defacing her beautiful waver into the 'White Hobby Horse'.

"Sad but true." she muttered "He never did pay me back for putting his odd decoration on without my permission. I guess I could just ask him to teach me more about the waver in return for me writing off his debt." Suki shuddered. As usual, Nami was extremely manipulative when it came to receiving favours. She was far too greedy for her own good sometimes.

"Speaking of teaching," Suki began, her eyes flashing with a sudden sense of ambition "do you think you could teach me how to ride that thing?" Surprisingly, Nami laughed in response. Immediately, the brown haired woman's face fell.

"No offense Suki, but it's not exactly the easiest thing to learn," she said "I don't even let Luffy use it!"

"Because he'd break it?" Suki questioned. Nami smiled at the words but shook her head.

"The last time he tried to ride it, he was flung off into the sea." Suki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Nami replied calmly "he was okay though. I got to him with Zoro before he went under and I made sure he was fine."

"Possibly administering some unnecessary mouth to mouth as well?" Suki suggested with a giggle. Nami's face turned slightly red at the suggestion but she grinned never the less.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" the navigator mumbled. Suki laughed off the statement.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." she said with a smirk.

"Besides, I'm just checking that the waver works properly." Nami explained "I haven't used it for a while and if I ever need to use it, I want to make sure it still functions. After all, I don't want to ignore it and have it not work when I really need it to."

"Maybe when you've done checking, I can have a try of riding it then?" Nami laughed. As always, the latest addition to the straw-hat crew was far too curious for own good.

Then again, that did explain her taste in men…or skeletons…

"Maybe…" Nami replied, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Wow, Luffy's right, you are really stingy…" Suki muttered playfully, sinking slightly down into the water in depression.

"I am not!" Nami argued angrily "Besides, I'm not sure whether the waver handles as well as it used to BEEEEEE!" almost on cue with Nami's statement, she gently pushed down on the waver's handles, causing the waver to flare into life. Far too quickly, it bolted forwards and Nami was roughly flung off the raging machine. She splashed down into the water, just in front of Suki, who couldn't help but laugh at the poorly timed departure from the vehicle. Nami quickly rose back out of the water, spluttering in complaint.

"Guess you haven't worked all the bugs out." Suki laughed. Nami turned back shooting her a glare.

"Now you're definitely not learning how to use it!" the orange haired woman growled, before turning around and swimming towards her waver, which had finally stopped rather far away from the two women, near the beach. Suki bit her lip to hold in her laughter and quickly swam after the straw-hat navigator.

"Come on, I'm sorry!" Suki begged, before she looked upwards at where the waver had disappeared to "wow…at least you know it has good acceleration." Nami sighed.

"It's going to take forever for us to get over there." Nami complained, slowing her speed as fatigue began to overcome her. She hadn't swum that fast in a while. It was something else she'd been neglecting in favour of drawing her maps as of late. Her waver was so far out of reach…

"YOHOHOHO!~ Good evening ladies, may we see your panties?"

At the announcement, both Suki and Nami turned around only to be met by the shape of sheep's head slowly sailing past. The Mini Merry slowed down to a stop revealing a beaming black haired man in a straw-hat and his skeleton companion, who was currently tipping his top hat in greeting.

"Brook!" Suki called happily, her face visibly brightening up at the musician's presence.

"Ah, Suki! Your voice is like music to my ears!" Brook announced, happily spinning around before extending his hand to the young woman in the water.

"Except that you don't have any ears to hear with." Suki finished his skull joke with a giggle. She took the laughing skeleton's hand and Brook gracefully pulled her over into the Mini-Merry beside him.

"What are you two doing here?" Nami asked in surprise, as Luffy offered the navigator his hand.

"We came to see you." Luffy replied with a wide grin, relishing in being able to finally reach his pirate queen "You think a little water would stop me from doing that?" Nami felt the heat in her cheeks rise but still accepted Luffy's hand, flashing a shy smile of her own as she did. Luffy felt like jumping for joy.

Luffy: One.

Water: Zero.

Using his absurd strength, Luffy lifted Nami clean out of the water, grabbing Nami's waist with his other arm to swing around to his left hand side. Luffy grinned his trademark smile at the navigator now sitting beside him and Nami felt that usual tingling joy bubbling up inside her. So this was what she'd been missing out on working on her maps this week.

"I take it you want a trip back to the beach?" Luffy asked. Nami nodded happily.

"It would be better than being stranded out in the middle of nowhere." Nami commented, a noticeable smile on her face "Thanks for coming to help though"  
"Nami, I'd go any distance to help you." Luffy announced with a wink. Nami's face turned a deep scarlet at the statement and she leaned closer towards Luffy, her head now resting on his shoulder.

"Such beautiful words!~" Brook commented, shocking both Nami and Luffy who had completely forgotten that they were being watched "Your blooming love is making me cry with joy!"

"Except you don't have any tear ducts to cry with, right?" Suki suggested with a chuckle. Brook burst into his usual bellowing laughter at this comment and Suki happily laughed along with him. Luffy and Nami exchanged a glance as the two shared in each other's joy.

"They're good together don't you think?" Nami mumbled offhandedly.

"No relationship is perfect," Luffy said, remembering Brook's words to him previously "they do make each other happy though" Nami turned to stare at the rubber man, rather shocked by his profound statement.

"No relationship is perfect, huh?" she asked, confused by Luffy's sudden negative outlook on things. Luffy, however, never lost his wide grin. He reached up and grabbed his straw-hat before gently planting it down firmly on Nami's head. As he let go of his hat, he cupped Nami's chin and slowly leaned in towards her lips.

"Brook said so…but I think we're pretty close…"

And with that, he closed the distance between them.

* * *

_**Until next time, my name is Shadowonthewall6 and I hope you've enjoyed this latest one-shot.**_

_**Please review. Positive criticism is welcome.**_


End file.
